Beyond The Lake's Reflection
by Kadevi
Summary: [complete] An icy-mannered convent girl without a past; a charming and funny guard, loyal to the end; a wise, young advisor and Master Mage; a handsome prince dissatisfied with life. Fate brings them together, but why?
1. Solitude's Peace

**Disclaimer – **Golden Sun belongs to Camelot and Nintendo. I claim nothing. This means that anything from the game that you can recognize (characters, weapons, etc.) is the property of Camelot and Nintendo. For every chapter after this, if you want to look at the disclaimer, come back to the first chapter. It will always be here, I assure you.

**Other – **In my other GS fic, Embrace The Stars, I put all the review replies in the beginning of the chapter. I won't do that anymore, but if you have any questions, I will put them up at the beginning of the chapter in FAQ style. ^____^ Meaning that your name won't go with the question. Which means, it will be anonymous. Easier, ne?__

**1 – Solitude's Peace**

            The girl sat forlornly next to the ripple-less lake. It's surface was glass, unmoving and still. Her reflection stared back at her, a pale face with big, innocent eyes and a small nose, lips of pink rose. All together, a perfect face. Next to her was a small notebook, which stamped on the front was _Diary_.

            _"Look at her... that girl is so shy, and all she does everyday and all day is sit outside with that diary of hers in her hands."_

Everyday she remained at the convent resulted in more turmoil inside. Gossip tore her apart, for a reason unknown to her. For her, she truly did not care about the opinions of the other convent girls, empty-headed at best. But, time had worked against her, and every day, she heard those words, and she had begun to believe somewhere along the road. Still she strived for her own goal, far above the clouds. To find herself. But wouldn't she be pained more by going to the palace? For it was there, it seemed, the gossip and talking behind backs was worse.

            _"Yes… why are her hands so pale besides? Doesn't she go outside, like, every day?"_

_            "Does she even care about her complexion? Think of what can happen in that horrid, garish sun!"_

_            "Well she doesn't have to. She's strange. She doesn't even need to wear face paint to look pretty."_

_            "She doesn't deserve such beauty. She doesn't deserve our envy, either, girls."_

She didn't even remember where she had come from, the name of her country. As long as she knew, the Convent of Snowy Peak had been her home her entire life.

            _"When I got to the convent, she was already here. That's what she was doing too, that time, just sitting outside writing away."_

The girl, of an age where she should head to the palace to find a husband, shook her head sadly, outside, where the winter sun was still high in the sky, illuminating everything in high afternoon. She was at an age where she should be blossoming like a rose, stretching out and opening with friends, and flirting with knights and lords at the palace. Instead, this one deemed her time better spent alone, collecting her own thoughts and letting them wander, dreaming the occasional dream, just writing poems in a small book in her tiny but neat script. She did not do anything, just sat underneath the big tree and writing until the sun itself lowered in the sky and disappeared from view, leaving the daily changing sky dark and cold.

            _"Where is she from?"_

_            "No one knows. She's been here longer than most of us."_

_            "Such a long time, though. I have been here for years, and she was here even before me."_

Never in her life did she ponder more than a day at a time about her own origin, however. She was content sit outside and write, humming, wandering in a world of her own making. The diary every girl was given at the beginning of every month, just a blank book of pristine white pages. Crisp, new, and each page the same as the one before it or after, just a book of repetitiveness that changed as soon as one wrote in it. The diary was supposed to be used to write her daily thoughts in. Or at least, the girl in question was to write in it every other day at the least. Rarely did any one girl fill up the small diary up until the last page. There was the one exception at the Convent of Snowy Peak.

            That was the girl as cold as the mountain for which the convent was named, the young woman whom all others gossiped incessantly about. The one whom all others envied her for her beauty, and the quiet solitude that she found inside of herself. Her own haven, and her own forlorn peace, isolated from everything else outside her.

            _"She's always sitting out there by herself. She probably thinks that she's better than all of us, what with her perfect looks and perfect manners."_

_            "All the priestesses and Mothers like her. They don't seem to care that she never answers questions during class, and they don't mind that she never speaks."_

_            "She does sing though. I heard her once when I passed the open door."_

_            "Really? What was her voice like?"_

            "What would you think? She's perfect in every way. Obviously her voice would be as perfect as the rest of her."

            In addition to writing short poems and songs, the young lady loved to sing. The single music class available at the convent had been shut down months ago, when after years of teaching, it was concluded that none of the girls had any interest in singing or music, or if they did, it was too trying for the most patient of Priestesses or Mothers to listen to. However, one of the Priestesses had insisted on teaching the one girl with musical talent and interest, to which the convent had readily consented when they had found out just whom it was she was to be teaching. Priestess Lhiell enjoyed the private time they spent together, just singing for a sol-mark or two until dinner.

            _"It's really not fair. We all want everything she has, what with us going to the convent. She has what we want, but she doesn't even care a bit."_

_            "Just look at her. Always so quiet and shy."_

_            "Just sits there, doing nothing but scribbling in that little book."_

_            "I think she terms her writing as poems or songs. The way she writes it certainly looks like the ones we've been made to study."_

_            "You've seen what she writes?"_

_            "I stole her diary once, and it was full of poems and songs. I thought she'd get in trouble with the Priestesses when she couldn't find it… but they didn't even scold her."_

_            "All they did was talk to her for a bit and then she came back out and sat at that tree."_

_            "It was the only time I ever saw her cry."_

_            "Stupid. Perfect and she doesn't even use it to her advantage."_

All the girls in the convent ridiculed her, but she didn't care. Their opinion didn't matter.

            _"She's not that pretty anyway."_

Not an opinion of anyone in the convent mattered to her. Not even the Convent Mothers and Priestesses whom were so good mannered to her. Lhiell was kind to her, yes, but it wasn't her approval she sought…

            "_She probably won't even attract an handsome knights. Let alone the prince. She's so quiet... doesn't even speak. No one would notice her."_

            She certainly knew it wasn't a man's approval.

            The only thing was, she didn't know whose approval she was searching for. It wasn't the majority of people. Nor, for that matter, was it anyone else at the convent. Not the Mothers, not the girls, the guards whom guarded the convent, or the priestesses. Perhaps it was good that she had to leave soon, for the Palace. Ridiculed more she would be, when gossip from the mouths of the spiders spread like a plague throughout the palace. But what did it matter, if she found herself at the capital? Why would it matter, if she found the approval? If her questions were answered?

             "Lady Mia? The carriage is here. Your things have been packed. Your horse Starlight and the guardsman's horse Darkflame are ready to leave."

            Shaken out of her thoughts, the young woman with a perfect face, perfect blue hair, and cerulean blue eyes gazed unblinking at her only friend at the Convent of Snowy Peak. Priestess Lhiell watched her from worried hazel eyes, soft and piercing at the same time. She worried that Mia might become entrapped in the webs of deceit and lies at the Palace... but she had an internal instinct that told her Mia had an inner strength hidden from all that touched her, even those who'd known her for very long.

             "Thank you," Mia replied softly, getting up as if her body had no bones, but was only liquid. Her grace was wholly unmatched by all in the Convent, even the Mothers and Priestesses. They walked in silence to the carriage, surrounded by the late afternoon sun, the clear blue skies that were not unmatched by the deep blue of the lady Mia's eyes. The other four convent girls would be leaving in two days hence. They had been extremely jealous of her chance at early and single departure, and had taunted her more than usual, with crueler jokes and teases.

             "Will you be alright?"

            Once again, Mia looked at her one friend. Even Priestess Lhiell hadn't been all that close to her, but inside, both of them knew that Mia had put her heart and soul into singing, however incompetent that the singer herself thought her voice and self-written poems and songs to be. All the priestesses and mothers at the convents knew better. They knew it was in her blood, for they were the ones who knew her hidden identity and true origin.

             "Why would I not?" She countered.

            Priestess Lhiell smiled slightly and shook her green hair. Her hand touched Mia's head gently, smoothing the girl's blue hair, which was pulled back in a tight ponytail with a stiff white ornament. Mia was what you would call average, but that description contradicted itself when one saw her. Mia had an air about her, one that was icy and automatically made people turn away from her. Not that she wanted to get to know anyone. Mia's chin trembled slightly in a moment where she showed her emotion to one of the only people who actually cared about her, as a mutual friend. Her eyes were depthless, filled with a pain that she hid inside her. Then she composed herself, the innocent, uncaring look returning, her cold exterior taking its place as a shield around her. An unreadable look passed through her eyes, and once more she was the cold girl all the others knew. An ice princess unto herself.

            "Take care of yourself, Mia." Then, in a strange, melodic language, she said something. Until we meet again, the words sparked in the recesses of the cerulean-eyed beauty's forgotten memory, from deep in her past.

            Startled, Mia, already in the carriage, pulled the heavy curtains aside and stared at the priestess through one of the small side windows.

             "Where did you learn those words?" She breathed, astonished. The priestess only smiled as the horses and thus, the carriage, pulled away. She said something that carried itself to Mia's ears, by magic.

            "You shall see, my child. You shall see."


	2. Ice Princess

**2 – Ice Princess**

            As the carriage rolled steadily along, bumping occasionally, Mia stared out at the moving landscape by the window. Strangely, she felt no emotion at leaving the place that had been a home for her for over ten years... maybe for even longer. Her eyes were strangely void of any emotion at all, as blank as the diary she kept in her hands. There was none of the sadness or the apprehension that she'd heard about other girls having about leaving the convent. No tears of sadness for leaving what was routine and comfortable, or shrieks of happiness at going to someplace new and exciting. She did not have to suppress any emotions; there were none to do so with.

            _I wonder what's wrong with me? Have I just been alone for too long? Am I really the ice princess everyone speaks of? Cold-hearted and uncaring? _She sighed quietly, neither sad nor depressed. She didn't know what she felt. Almost numbly she closed her eyes, letting what little breeze there was tease through her hair and cool her face.

            Her thoughts remained with her for many sol-marks into the afternoon, until she saw that the sky was beginning to darken with the warning of twilight. Knocking on the roof of the carriage, Mia called for the guard to stop. The horses, previously at a brisk pace between a trot and a canter, slowed to a smooth walk, which transitioned into a standstill. She felt the shudder of the cozy room as the driver of the carriage dismounted, and then opened the door to ask what was the matter.

            She'd probably never noticed him before – it was obvious he knew who _she_ was, or at least her name. He was broad in the shoulders, able-bodied with strong arms. She felt that he was different from most guards, because this one had the beginnings of a smile or a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth instead of the uniform stiff grimace and frown the other guards mostly sported. Also, Mia noticed that he didn't... _quite _exactly wear the Guards of Angara uniform the way it was supposed to. Any other girl would have swooned on the spot, for his auburn hair spiked straight up (defying the science being discovered practically daily by the University) and his brown eyes were warm and fiery at the same time. Any other girl, that is, except for Mia.

            "Is there a problem, Lady Mia?" He asked seriously. He had a deep voice, but underneath was a boyish, cheerful tone. He had to be around her age, because with him was a certain confidence and pride. She almost found herself smiling.

            "No, no. I just wished to ride on the seat with you. I want to catch the beginnings of twilight." Mia pointed outside, where there was still a sliver of sun to their left. The strangest and most mystical time of any day, when it was neither day nor night, would be coming soon. It was also the best time for sitting and letting ideas come to her – she'd found it easiest to write when she was watching the amethyst mountains sparkle beneath the setting sun.

            Now the guard did grin, and helped her down. "Priestess Lhiell warned me that you might wish something of the sort. Please, come on up. It gets a little lonely, driving for hours on end by myself sometimes."

            After helping her up into the seat and then perching there as well, the guard picked up the reins again with one hand. However, and quite unusually, he did not slap the two horses' backs, but instead a small glowing ember was uncovered by his free hand and floated in front and between the two horses. They began cantering slowly again, and Mia had no trouble gazing around her to take in the landscape.

            The view from above the carriage was more exciting, as everything did not rush past her, but came up to meet her as she watched. She had no time to think of the strange event of a piece of fire exiting from the palm of a guard's hand, because twilight arrived soon after they had begun and the mere beginnings of an idea began forming. Her hand scribbled tiny notes furiously, even as her eyes raced to watch the always-breathtaking scene of the sun disappearing behind the gorgeous, sapphire and amethyst colored mountains. Looking to the right, Mia saw the chain of mountains in which the convent was nestled, and her eyes brightened at noticing an exquisite pattern of color in the forever-present snow at the mountain's peaks. Soon, the entire page was filled with fiddling bits of sentences and select words, and now Mia took her eyes entirely off the passing backdrop of early evening to begin writing more slowly. The ideas flowed through her as fish swam through the river, unwavering and steadily. Even when her hand began cramping with so much writing, she only stopped for a moment, contemplating her choice of words, and then began again. Just as she finished penning in the last word of the first stanza of what she thought would make a lyrical poem, the carriage once again slowed, then stopped at a small building in a cluster of others similar to it.

            She realized that it was full dark. The last time Mia remembered looking up at the sky, it had been glowing with an aura seldom seen in the winter, for it was seasonally cloudy then, and after that Mia had kept writing without noticing that the natural light of Sol had faded into the night sky, now filled with twinkling stars instead of an ocean of red and orange hues with pink and purple clouds littered throughout the heavens. She also realized that her source of light was a floating, contained fire, just in front of her and above her head. A startled mewl managed to escape her lips.

            "Wh-what's that?!"

            "Ah. So you have joined us back in reality. Lady Mia, this," the guard said, indicating the floating ball of light, "-Is my magic. I am an Adept of the Mars order, with fire as my elemental. It is quite useful when matches or flint and wood are not available or unusable, or I have no free hands in which to spark a light. I noticed how intent you were on your work, and I didn't want you to stop midway, so I constructed the light so you could continue. Milady." He added quickly from the ground, bowing.

            Mia, unsure of how to respond to such a kind gesture, felt the temperature in her cheeks rise. No one her age had ever been so kind to her! And here this guard was, bowing and "my lady-ing" her, smiling, even. Not to mention that he was extremely handsome, and that one could easily feel safe with him, big as he was. Her voice, when she managed to utter something, stuttered horribly.

            "Thank you, Guardsman... ah, Guardsman..." Mia finally managed, but then fumbled on his title, for he _was_ a guardsman, but proper etiquette said that she ought to say his name after his title.

            The guard bowed and smiled charmingly at her, waving toward the building to indicate that they should go in.

            "I am Garet. It is a pleasure, Lady Mia. Now, shall we go inside, or will you stay outside and let the nighttime ice and frost convince you?"

            For the first time in a long time – _I can't even remember when I last laughed at a joke, or smiled in joyful humor_ – Mia smiled with no sorrow behind her mask. As the distance from the convent had increased, her unreadable, emotionless mask had dropped away. She had forgotten her past sadness and pain, at least for the time being, and wanted to sit and eat dinner without being worried about a cruel joke being flung her way.

            "I'll come inside. For dinner. I'm hungry!" She announced, still in a soft voice, but much more smoothly.

            Garet smiled and nodded, then helped her down from her seat.  Mia jumped when he kicked at a large door on a building upon approach. "Ryder! Get your lazy arse over here and tend to my horses!"

            Behind the door, a stream of curses that would have made the toughest of veterans wince began steadily and increased in volume, until it slid open and light streamed onto the snow, illuminating Garet and Mia. The curses abruptly stopped, and the boy who was behind the door paled and bowed several times in succession, shakily.

            "S'cuse me – fer my language – ah, lady. I, heh, I didn't say allus t'ings a-purpose." Mia only chuckled and indicated for him to take the horses.

            "Watch out for my gray mare. She is to be handled gently. Unless you want bite marks along your arm, with a finger or two missing." With Mia's sharp (and surprisingly, still gentle) words, Garet relinquished the carriage and horses' reins to the still-apologizing stableboy, and escorted Mia to the nearby inn. It had the inn's name – The Misty Lake – on a rectangular piece of wood and below was a quick painting of a lake with a shroud over it.

            The building itself was nothing to shout over. In fact, if anything, it was average and not even worth mentioning. The stout boards were straight, well kept, and obviously scrubbed often, for the grain of the wood was smooth and the surface free of splinters. Well-kept, such a building radiated calm and warmth from its interior, even with the door closed. The grass around it sprouted neatly, and the flowers just beneath the raised porch didn't have any sign of destruction to them. Even the grass did not have any markings that would indicate rowdiness from the inn's occupants, most likely from many parts of the continent. This particular city was the crossing of several roads.

            Upon entering, Mia evaluated that the inn was very well-kept and many people stayed in it, as Garet stomped his way through the entrance. The room they had entered held no people at all. There were open doorways leading out of the room on both sides, and one had much noise exiting from it. The other side seemed dark, but Mia could see from her position that there was a stairway leading up to the rooms.

            "Master Farthen!"

            "Ah! Garet, how nice to see you again. And who d'ya bring with you?" A mumbled murmur that Mia didn't quite catch reached her ears. "Mia? A young lady from the convent? T'is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, me'girl. A set o' rooms next tah each other, correct? Well, all the other floors have been filled up, so I'll put you at the top. You'll have quite some steps to climb. Did you bring many things, my lady?"

            At Mia's negative shake of her head, the innkeeper nodded wisely and pointed to the door on the left. He slapped a set of keys into Garet's hands. "Smart of you, Lady Mia, to bring so little. I have no one to spare to haul all your baggage up the stairs." The man snorted in disgust, obviously in dislike for the women who brought trunks and trunks of things along with them to the palace. As the four who would leave in two days surely would.

            "Go up four flights of stairs. Your rooms be at the right end. Would you like your dinner down here, or will you take them in your rooms?"

            "Our rooms. I'm sure everyone else has already eaten, and I know Rhia sleeps at the top floor anyway."

            "Right intelligent you are! Lady Mia, should he try to crawl into your room in the middle of the night, you make sure to scream for Rhia, hear? She be in the room next to yours. Never know what these funny guardsmen will try." Mia blinked emotionlessly, looked down to prevent herself from bursting into laughter, and pulled an impassive mask on once again. With a nod and a curtsy, she began upstairs, dragging Garet with her, him denying every word Farthen had spoken the entire way. The innkeeper chuckled, shook his head, and went back to work accounting for expenses and costs behind his small wooden desk.

            The din from the dining room lessened as they climbed up each stair. Garet subsided into a sullen silence, but when they had reached their rooms, he was his old smiling and courteous self again. Hauling her small trunk of belongings into Mia's room, he pulled it off his shoulders and placed it at the foot of the bed. Just as he finished, though...

            "Now! Garet, are you back again to harass us all?"

            He spun around warily, hand automatically going to the hilt of his sword, then relaxed slightly to greet a short girl familiarly by grunting.

            "Same as always... Lady Mia, don't worry yourself about Garet, he's like this around me often. I actually have enough wits to tease and joke around with him every time he comes around. Here is your dinner-" She had hazel colored hair that was pulled into a bun, with short wisps coming undone. Her face was flushed from racing up the stairs after them.

            "Chicken soup. A loaf of bread straight from the oven. Some fresh fruit juice concocted just this morning, a serving of vegetables, and meat. More for Garet, because there's so much more of him to fill. By the way, my name is Rhianon, but everyone calls me Rhia. I'm a working girl here, the daughter of Farthen and brother of Ryder, and I plan on becoming the innkeeper when Papa's too old. I bunk next door to this one, on the left, so if you have any troubles, just rap on the wall and I'll be right over. I'll be back to pick up your dishes in a few hours." Then Rhianon gusted out and once again, only Mia and Garet were left in the room. Confused from the quick encounter, Mia sat down to devour her dinner, Garet doing the same across the table from her.

            "Now make sure you visit!" Rhia called, the morning after an uneventful night. Ryder, the stableboy Mia and Garet had seen, had a face that was still as red as Garet's hair. Innkeeper Farthen was waving cheerfully from the doorway as Garet drove the horses down the road to the capital city. Mia, against his wishes, had seated herself next to him, saying that she didn't mind the sun and wanted to breathe in some fresh air anyway. To his hidden surprise (after all, he'd been stationed at his post for a _year_) Mia did not put on a bonnet, instead letting her hair fly loose from its tight ponytail. She did, however, have a light cloak on against the morning's cold, gusty breeze.

            The sun was shining, but clouds obscured its rays very often. However, the white, puffy clouds were of no danger to them, for a storm wasn't due until next month. The wind had blown itself out during the night, but a cold frost still lingered over everything, so that a white sheen could be seen on every surface, from the trees to the inn and even the last dying grasses of autumn.

            Most of their ride was silent, both just sitting next to each other and admiring the day. The frost did not melt until late in the day, about the time that their lunch, and their arrival at the palace, was due. From talking to Garet, Mia found out that he had pushed the horses as fast as they would go yesterday when they started out in the early afternoon.

            "I wanted to stay at Farthen's inn, because I'm most known to him as a guard and all. Also, he was a friend of my mother's until we moved away to the capital," Garet explained.

            "How long have you been a guard?" Mia, for a reason unknown to herself, had felt a curious feeling inside her, one that was similar to the bond she felt with Priestess Lhiell. Could she finally be trusting someone? A friend, of sorts?

            "Heh. I'd set out to become a knight, but after I was knighted about a year ago, I didn't feel like it was my sort of life. So, I signed in with the Guards of Angara at the capital. Since I'd already been trained with weapons as a page and squire for eight years, they gave me a station at the convent." The guard shrugged, a small smile still tugging at his face. He glanced at Mia before looking back to the road.

            "They told me one of the Priestess's had wanted me there to take you to the capital a year after I was stationed, and guard you when you were there. Liolo? Iaera? Someone by that name."

            "Priestess Lhiell?"

            "Yeah, that's her. She didn't give me many details, but just told me that if any harm came to you, I'd find myself without a head. You must be a really important person, Lady Mia." When she didn't answer, Garet looked over. She had a speculative look on her face, and her eyes were pools of sadness. He let her sit with her thoughts as they rolled along.

            "Milady?"

            "Mia."

            Silence for a moment.

            "What?" He asked, confused.

            "I'm just Mia. I don't care for being called a lady," she said dismissively. He nodded, then waited for her to say something. She seemed to be struggling to find the right words, her eyebrows knitted together anxiously and hands clutched tightly underneath the cloak.

            "I don't know who I am, for true. Quite frankly, I know my name is Mia, but it seems I've spent my whole life at the convent. I've been literally raised at the convent. I can't remember my mother or father, and I don't know if I have any siblings. I don't know where I come from. The only thing the Priestesses would tell me was that my birth name _is_ Mia, and I'd been left there when I was very young."

            The guard blinked in surprise, absorbing it all.

            "Was it hard for you? From the way you were acting when we left, it didn't seem as if you had any friends, and you were quite frosty. Chilly."

            "I have no friends," she replied emotionlessly. "All the others were interested in was face paint and dresses and embroidery and learning how to flirt properly and wave their handkerchiefs at men. I have no likenesses with them. I look different, I act different. When it comes down to it, I'm more comfortable by myself than with those empty-headed clucking chickens, Sir Garet."

            "If you insist to be called Mia, I insist on Garet. No one calls me 'sir' except for people trying to impress me." She turned her head aside, but Garet could almost see the small, almost nonexistent smile on her face.

"I can agree with you on that. About the vapid women from the convent, I mean," Garet continued. "I cannot tell you how many times, taking ladies to and from the palace, that they tried to seduce me. Every conversation floating to my ears consisted only of clothes and face-paint, jewelry and hairstyles," Garet said in disgust. A comfortable silence settled over them again, and the two just sat at the top of the carriage as it slowed, and the entire capital city came into view.

            "You're going to have to get into the carriage. Proper etiquette." Mia hopped down reluctantly, smoothing out her dress and loosing her hair. All the front strands had gotten tangled in the wind.

            "I know. I just find the small amount of room constricting. I'd much rather walk, or even ride, but etiquette dictates that we ride in a carriage and get out with the help of guards or footmen or whomever. Of course, all the others are worried about dirtying their hair and their faces and their dresses and shoes." Another noise of disgust. "That's the way things are, I suppose." A sigh punctuated the remark. Garet couldn't help but watch out of the side of his vision as her beautiful, icy blue eyes blinked, glinting in what sunlight there was. 

            "Well, we have a little time before we're supposed to arrive, and this is the slow time in traffic to the capital. So let's talk." Garet turned his clouded brown eyes towards her as he held open the door. "You've just turned nineteen, if what Priestess Lhiell told me was correct. What do you want to do in life?"

            "Find my family. And my home. No matter what it takes. Because that's what life is all about. Family and home," Mia replied automatically, stepping carefully into the carriage. Her head reappeared in one of the blue-curtained windows. "I've been wondering about my family all my life. Wondered where my roots are, if I have any brothers and sisters. What our house would have looked like, if my parents were humorous or strict, serious or laid-back. I've been missing out on what most other people in this realm has. At least I have a little information – I'm a noble girl, and my name is Mia. From that, if I search hard enough, maybe I'll find what I'm looking for."

            "No husbands or lovers? Isn't that what the convent trained you for?"

            "I never cared, truly. I listened, and I know how to eat with the right utensils at dinner and all such and such as like, but I'm not _that_ stiff and proper. I'd really prefer sitting at a window balcony and writing or dreaming. Or singing," Mia sighed. "No one will like me anyway. Once those four girls from the convent arrive, they'll taint my image until gossip follows in an imaginary train behind me. They did the same at the convent, and they'll do the same here, because they don't like me. Frankly, I don't know why I trust you. I've been shy and quiet around everyone my entire life, because they all envy me for what they do not possess. But for some reason, I thought you were someone I could trust. I don't know, maybe its the work of the Nereid or Thor, or any of the other gods."

            Flattered, Garet grinned. "I appreciate you trusting me with such personal information, Mia. Do you..."

            When he didn't continue, Mia smiled from her seat. He was still standing at the door, which he hadn't closed yet. "Yes?"

             "Do you think I could listen to you sing sometime? I mean, I hope I am not being too forward," the big guard clarified hastily, "But it seems as if you're the kind with a beautiful voice. From – uh – talking. You know. Yes, that's it," he stammered. Obviously he was uncomfortable talking about such things. Mia smiled and nodded uncertainly, but it was because she'd never sung for anyone besides Priestess Lhiell before.

            "You don't have to if you don't want to."

            "No... it's just that I've never _sung_ for anyone else before."

            They laughed uncertainly

            "Garet, if you're going to stand there, at least close the door. I'd like to get to the Palace in time for the nooning meal." He jumped up, laughing, which put a hesitant smile to Mia's face, and closed the carriage door. It shook as he sat himself in the driver's seat, and flicked the reins gently.

            "Let's go, Starlight, Darkflame," Garet said. The horses began cantering down the road into the capital city, and toward their destination: the palace. 


	3. Dissatisfaction

Wow... ^_^ So many responses! I'd like to take this little bit of time to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, and to answer a few questions (and threats) that came my way. My muses will be fielding the questions. Oh wait, I haven't introduced them yet, have I? Alright, it's the four leader Djinns, Flint, Forge, Gust, and Fizz. Come out from wherever you are and say hi to everyone!

Forge: *sleeping soundly*

Fizz: That is Forge. He likes to sleep and eat, so Kadevi's kitchen is always empty. Especially those little tangy candies – those always end up in Forge's stomach. By the way, I'm Fizz. Flint and Gust - I'm sure you know who they are. Gust is the quiet one except when he's arguing with Forge. Flint is the funny one who is always making bad jokes and tries to make peace between Gust and Forge except when he starts arguing with them too. Now-

Gust: The Disclaimer! Of course, the authoress Kadevi-chan does not own Golden Sun. Camelot and Nintendo do, of course. I mean, come on. Even if she SAID she owned it, you'd know it wasn't true-

Flint: -Because in every other fanfiction in this section, each disclaimer (or most of them) distinctly state that Camelot and Nintendo own Golden Sun.

Fizz: And by the by, chapters will come out on a 5-7 day basis! So, one chapter every week!

**Is this going to be an Isaac/Mia or Garet/Mia?**

Flint: It's definitely going to be an Isaac/Mia. I mean, come _on_. How can you think otherwise?

Forge: *wakes up and glares at Flint* No! It will most definitely turn out into a Garet/Mia! They're already friends! It _can't_ be an Isaac/Mia, because they haven't met yet!

Flint: *glaring at Forge* The fanfic is only THREE chapters in!!

Gust: Personally, I think its going to be ah- *is silenced when Flint and Forge begin fighting in his VERY near vicinity*

Fizz: Let me get this one. *ignores Flint, Forge, and Gust as they fight* The authoress doesn't know yet, despite what she's told you. It can still go either way. Or it could be any of the other many possibilities, such as an Alex/Mia, or a Picard/Mia.

Gust: *crawls away from Flint and Forge* Also, it seems many of you have assumed this will become a Garet/Mia. Well, let me tell you that I've read Kadevi-chan's mind, and right now her thoughts on this subject are that "Things are never what they seem..."

**Who's the prince?**

Gust: Some people have guessed this one already. I'm sure you've figured it out. But if you haven't, you'll be given a flat-out answer... in the next chapter! Of course, in this chapter, there is a very vivid description of him. You should be able to put the pieces together.

Forge: *exasperated sigh* I'll tell you who the prince is, so you won't have to wait! His name i- *all three other Djinn crash on top of Forge, rendering him unconscious*

Gust: As I said before. *coughs innocently while removing himself from the tangle* You will find out.****

**3 - Dissatisfaction**

            "Yes, well, it was very nice meeting you, my lord," the young man bowed deeply in deference to the high-ranking lord.

            "Oh, no, no, your Highness, you shouldn't bow to me! I'm only a lowly noble of your Court. Please, it should be _me_ bowing to you. After all, you are the prince, my lad!" The man's great laugh resounded through the high-ceilinged room, the faint cackling bouncing off the walls to echo faintly before disappearing in the din. The ballroom, or the Great Hall, as it was called, was filled with people, including ladies from the convent, young lords and knights, squires weaving in and out of people to serve drinks and finger foods, and of course, himself and his parents. And his young advisor was somewhere in the throng, gathering information by listening to conversations.

            "Well, if you will excuse me, I'm sure my parents will wish to see me now," he replied tightly, stretching his mouth into a small smile. He was hard-pressed to keep a grimace from gracing his lips. The other man bowed and took his leave, continuing his screech-like laughing, and his young advisor joined up with him again.

            "I take it Lord Saxon was another stuffy old lord?"

            "They all are, except perhaps for those whom arrive. Then they quickly become much of the same," the prince sighed.

            "You don't find pleasure talking to them?" The advisor asked. He'd thought the prince had liked conversing with the lords. Some of them had _seemed_ capable of carrying an intelligent enough conversation to interest the only heir to the throne... but perhaps looks were deceiving?

            "Ivan, I know you have already graduated from the highest-ranking and most prestigious university already, and have obtained your Master Mage title over a decade younger than the youngest Master preceding you, when you were fifteen. I also know that you spent a lot of time reading, increasing your knowledge of the world, correct?" The boy, having gained his Master Mage title a little over two years ago, nodded uncertainly to confirm the words, not quite knowing where the prince was going with that bit of information.

             "Let me teach you something about the Court. All the men care about are power, money, and women, some of them not even that. All the women care about are wealth, luxury, social status, and men. It's a never-ending circle. Whatever they do, they do for fame. At least, that's all I've seen with whoever interacts with me."

            "But you are the prince, of highest rank and with the most money in the realm, what with your parents being the king and queen of the most peaceful country in the region, and perhaps most peaceful in the world. That would make you a most ideal target for obtaining all those things you had just listed – wealth, power, status, and fame also, I might add – at once, with no hard work. Clever, they are. And ladies of the Court have it being easier than the lords, that's for sure." The prince's young advisor was wise beyond his years with the power of a Jupiter Adept, and was invaluable to the prince as both friend and, of course, advisor. They had not known each other long; only two years, in fact, the first time Ivan had stepped onto Palace grounds.

            The young mage had, at the time, no idea of the dangers at Court. Not likely that anyone would try to kill him, but he'd been holed up at the most prestigious university and mage's school in the kingdom of Angara for five years, learning all he could about Angara, Gondowan, and other continents and countries of their known world, and learning the control and use of his magic. There, protected by Master Hama, the youngest person and woman ever to gain the rank of Master until Ivan, and the other Masters and professors there, he had not known anything of the Court, and the hunger for power and wealth of those who belonged in it.

            So, the greenie from University of Angara had arrived with his fellow Master, and they had been situated at the palace for several days while Master Hama concluded and wrapped up several things with the two monarchs and their chief advisor, Kraden. Ivan had been walking about the garden and the edges of the horse pastures when he noticed someone sitting dejectedly on the fence. Walking up to him, they sat together in a subdued silence until the man asked Ivan what his name and rank was. Naive and trusting, Ivan had complied, giving his full title along with his name. At that, the prince had told him whom he was and that, at Court, he should never do such a thing.

            It was quite lucky that he had stumbled upon the prince that day in the horse pastures, for there were many in the Court who would not care who or what they hurt by using Ivan to their every whimsy and desire. Now, looking back, the young advisor could agree with his prince that it was completely by luck that fate had brought them together that time. The prince had his own advisor and guard in one person – a powerful mage to boot – and the young mage found a friend and someone willing to teach him about the intricacies of the Court. They took each other as confidantes, and two years later, their friendship still held strong, Ivan was still learning, and the heir still receiving advice and some teaching from the younger man.

            "Quite true. I'm rich, I'm handsome, and I'm the prince of Angara. What a perfect _catch_ I am!" He exclaimed sarcastically, but in a soft voice, so others would not hear him saying such things. Ivan smirked at the arrogant voice, but knew that beneath the entire facade the heir to the throne just wanted to be a normal person. He truly didn't care about rank, or women, or even money, he didn't want heads to turn every time he stepped into a room, and didn't want people staring at him goggle-eyed because someone had just informed him that he was the prince (or they had been staring because they _had_ known he was the prince). More importantly, he didn't want simpering ladies to suck up to him and attempt (badly) to seduce him, and he definitely didn't want people pretending to be his friend because he had something they wanted, be it money, power, fame, or rank.

            The only lady that the prince really conversed with was Lady Jenna, the younger sister of the training instructor of the Palace. She was probably the only person in the Court his own age besides Ivan that could make him laugh, and they had been close friends since before she'd left for the convent over nine years ago. Three years ago she had come back, and although it was only unproved rumor, many believed that if nothing intervened, Jenna and the prince would become betrothed, and eventually, be married beneath the eyes of the gods in the Sanctum.

            Arriving at the two high-backed chairs at the head of the Hall, Ivan bowed in customary mage's greeting to the monarchs. The heir to the throne knelt, head tucked down slightly in deference to the only people higher in rank than him. To acknowledge the simple gestures, his father and mother, the monarchs of Angara nodded and voiced low murmurs for both to rise. Beside them, Kraden, the monarchs' chief advisor and most valuable research alchemist, returned Ivan and the prince's bow.

            "Your Majesties," the two murmured as they rose and stood tall once more. Or, at least as tall as they could possibly stand.

            Their difference in height was almost comical. The prince stood at least a head taller than the mage, and the way they dressed were completely opposite yet complementing of each other. The prince had the long yellow scarf knotted and worn at his left side, rich gold-trimmed royal-blue tunic, earthy-brown breeches and his sword in a scabbard across his back, with unruly golden hair topping his head.

            The mage, on the other hand, sported the purple long-sleeved tunic and maroon trousers of the University, with a cape that doubled as a shirt with the University insignia across his chest in golden threads. His hair was neatly parted and remained straight, and should the need arise, he could call his mage's staff from wherever it was and make it appear in his hand. He always carried it around except when at banquets and dances, because he found carrying it through crowds of people made him more noticeable and it was cumbersome, besides. So, he left it in a safe place somewhere in his room.

            Then again, they had similarities as well. Both were by nature quiet and peaceful people, one trained to be a knight so he could defend and protect the helpless and the other trained to become an Adept to do the same, respectively. Both were observant young men. And both were Adepts, which was not common knowledge. Ivan had found that his friend had Psynergy shortly after he arrived, and they set about to train the power should someday he need it. It was an extra precaution to not notify everyone of this, lest the prince had to use his hidden powers to do battle against an enemy. A real enemy, not just someone in the practice court, for even there he could fence with the best of them and win.

            "So late tonight? I thought you had gone back to your rooms hours ago."

            The prince forced a smile to his father. "I spent much time talking with the Training Master about fencing techniques. It got so that I didn't realize the time was flying by us."

            "And I discovered that a colleague of mine from the University had arrived for a short break to visit her family here in Vale. We caught up on the most recent of news here and at the school. I found it comforting that no trouble has fallen upon them as of late. No pirates at their shore."

            The king and queen smiled, relieved at this news. "It has been a cold winter, with many months to go. I'm afraid the Kalay Harbor has partially frozen over, far out enough that now ships must ship their things up north, at the trading city of Kolima. They built a new port there recently, and though I'm glad to see that they have clients and customers, it will be of some competition between the two." The queen, who was just as caught up in politics with her husband, smiled and shooed them off to their rooms after the king's speech. They had been worried about Kalay Harbor, plagued annually by pirates. They would surely come later in the season and year, but it was good news that they could not bother the citizens near the area.

            "Sweet dreams, you two." She called after them.

            The blue-eyed prince yawned as he entered his room, and stripped down to his breeches. Across the room went his ballroom finery. His scarf, still looking new after a year, he hung carefully on a wooden peg by the door. The scabbard was slid carefully underneath the bed, and his fine leather belt was flung upon it. He yawned a second time, and sat down miserably.

            _Why do I feel as if something is missing from my life?_

            He had everything anyone could possibly want. The Palace was his home. His parents were the monarchs of the kingdom. All the money they had could buy several fleets of ships, thousands upon thousands of swords. He could buy gold-washed armor, weapons of the most refined and strongest metals. He could have everything he wanted, and he did, including the best fencing and weapons instructor in the entire kingdom, Master Felix, who had taken up a position at the Palace as Training Master. He'd even brought along his younger sister, a pretty and fiery-tempered girl who could strike laughter in anybody. His best friends were the best at what they did – Garet, a most efficient but still-humorous guardsman, stationed someplace which he didn't remember the name of. Ivan, the youngest Adept ever to have lived, was a young fellow who was wise down to his bones. Even Felix treated him as a friend, always quiet and observant, training him to the best of his ability so he could better protect himself. He was the best swordsman in the country. He was happy. He had a friendly old stallion, Solan, faithful and loyal to him and to nobody else. His parents were nothing to complain about, considering that they had an entire country to rule as their jobs and careers.

            It wasn't siblings.

            He didn't want to get married, although if he was forced to, he wouldn't mind marrying Felix's younger sister, who also happened to be a childhood friend of his.

            He had friends – Garet, being his funny self and always doing idiotic deeds, and Ivan, always reliable and whom could be trusted to tell the truth.

            So what was it?

            _It would be just like me to find something wrong in a perfect world_, he thought sourly. A knock came to his door.

            "Yes?"

            Ivan ignored the prince's irritated tone of voice and stood there, poised as if nothing had happened.

            "I hear there's a new girl coming from the convent tomorrow."

            "So? You know I don't really care about courting and leading women on in general. It's very misleading and wrong. Besides, you of all people should know that ladies from the convent come quite often, especially during the winter."

            "I hear there's a guard coming with her."

            The prince snorted. "What of it, Ivan?"

            The mage stood amiably in the open doorway, staring someplace off to the prince's right. "Oh, I thought you'd be interested in _that_ bit of information. From what I hear, the guardsman's name is Garet."

            At this, he stood taller and his eyes sharpened.

            "Where did you hear this? Are you sure?" Ivan only laughed at the anxious expression on the usually emotionless face.

            "Of course I'm sure! I did a little scrying after hearing about it in the Hall. Sure enough, they arrive tomorrow at noon. Are you going down to meet them?"

            "Am I? Of course! Garet is my best friend, and I haven't seem him in ages!"

            "Only a year. That's all I really wanted to say. Good night, then." Ivan walked away quietly, his feet hardly making any noise on the cold stone floor. Thoughtfully, the prince shut the door, smiling about the fact that his goofy friend was finally coming back from the convent, which was probably where he had been stationed. _How I could forget something like that, I have no idea, _he thought, in good humor for the first time that day.

            Sliding under the covers, he yawned on more time and blew out the candle. Even in Luna's bright moonlight, he could feel the heaviness behind his eyes.

            _No more dreams tonight about the beautiful voice behind the waterfall. Please._ Isaac prayed. As he dropped off, he could almost hear the soft melody begin to weave itself around him and into his mind, not heeding his prayer. He dropped off to the music of the angels, to a foggy scene of flora and mists.


	4. Revelations

Me: *silence can be heard from room*

Gust: She must be sleeping. *looks at clock* It's almost noon!! *looks around* Oh... maybe the others are asleep as well. I suppose... I'll do the disclaimer from now on. Kadevi-chan does not own Golden Sun, nor the places in Golden Sun, nor the people in Golden Sun, nor the events that happen in Golden Sun, and basically, she doesn't own anything!! Except her violin and piano, anyway...

Fizz: That is because Camelot and Nintendo own Golden Sun!

Gust: You're awake! Are Forge and Flint still sleeping?

Fizz: *flat face* Let's just say Triad and VI could probably hear their snoring.

**4 – Revelations**

            "Wow! Vale is so much bigger than I imagined it!" Mia exclaimed at her first glimpse from inside the city. Garet, hearing her over the din of the streets, laughed merrily, in high spirits at being so close to his home again. That's what the palace was to him – home. It had been, for the last eight years. What with him being good friends with almost all the squires and pages of the palace, not to mention the servants (and popular among the ladies, as well), he had a big group of friends behind him. But most of all, Isaac was his childhood friend.

            As different as they were, Garet reflected distractedly, maneuvering the horses between the throng of travelers in the cobblestone streets, they didn't actually clash too much. Isaac had his smaller, slimmer frame, but his skill with a sword was actually that – skill. Garet, although he could fence admirably, could often get away with winning by using his brute strength. Isaac, on the other hand, was so graceful when he dueled that he was quite something to watch. Even Felix, their training master, said that with more experience, Isaac would be able to best him consistently. _Amazing, really... you'd never know it by looking at him._

            After going up the main road, which circled around the hill where the palace was built, and passing several guard points where he was stopped for identification and questioning (_Annoying, really, this process. Must they always stop every person going through the gates? _He thought in exasperation at one point) Garet finally saw the base of the huge building, the place he called home. Glancing briefly back, he caught Mia's blue gaze, then smiled reassuringly. Her blank face was back, and she pulled her head back inside the carriage. Sighing soundlessly, Garet slowed the horses to a gentle walk to cool them down slightly.

            In the distance, slowing growing bigger as he neared the final gate, he could see several people waiting for him. Narrowing his eyes, he could just faintly make out two blondes, his younger brother Aaron, and his older sister Kay. Gathering all the reins in one hand, Garet whistled shrilly. He watched with a ridiculously wide grin as all four heads snapped his way, and then one red-headed young boy start jumping up and down and waving as well.

            _Well, annoying he is, but Aaron is still my little brother..._ Garet, if possible, smiled wider.

            When he eventually reached the final guard post, he jumped off to receive a hug from younger brother and older sister.

            "Garet!! I didn't believe I would miss you this much! You finally look like you've made something of yourself!" Kay cried happily, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Aaron, on the other hand, attached himself to Garet's waist, and Garet, of course, hugged them both, embracing them for the first time in a year, since the day he had left.

            "Older brother, you look like you're a _guard_ now!" Aaron observed happily. Glaring playfully at him, Garet ruffled his hair. "You mean I didn't look like a guard before, Page?!"

            "Alright, you three. You've gone and done the family reunion." Isaac and a shorter, younger blond strolled up, relaxed smiles on their faces.

            The two best friends stared at each other for a short moment as they sized each other up, then collapsed into a tight hug.

            "You haven't changed at all, Isaac! I swear by Sol, I didn't think I would miss you as much as I did!" Garet choked out, surprised when he felt salty tears stinging his eyes. He blinked rapidly so they wouldn't fall.

            "Guardsman! By the gods, that fits you better than Sir, anyway. And you look different – I think you've filled out your uniform. They treat you well at the convent?" Isaac asked warmly, finally releasing his friend.

            "That they did. Nice to meet you. My name is Garet," Garet turned to the boy standing with Kay and Aaron, holding out a big hand to shake.

            "I'm Ivan, Isaac's advisor." Although small in size, Ivan's gaze was confident and not shaky in the least. Even his handshake conveyed his assurance, for it was a firm, even shake and could hardly be called limp.

            "I'd like to introduce you to someone, as well." Garet seized the opening before anyone else could say anything. Turning around, he opened the door to the carriage, then helped Mia down from it. Upon her exit, she sighed softly, her face a picture of relief. Looking up at his face, Mia quirked him a small smile.

            "You never told me you had a sister and brother," she whispered softly, before stepping around Garet to greet the others.

            "Everyone, this is Lady Mia. Mia, these two are my siblings, Squire Aaron and Lady Kay. This is Sir Isaac, my friend, and his advisor, Ivan."

            Mia curtsied deeply, her icy-colored eyes flicking from one person to the next in evaluation. However, she did put a smile on her face, which gave her a serene, peaceful look. Dressed as she was in a dress different from the day before (which Garet couldn't help admiring), it clung to her body in all the right places, accentuating her long blue hair and slender figure. In reality, it was actually a very simple and modest dress, with neither the ornaments Garet loathed seeing on the dress or too low a neckline (however appreciative he was). Compared to the Court ladies, she looked plain, but there was something about her that would cause one to sneak a second glance in her direction.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you. Garet has mentioned you none too few times on our trip here," she murmured quietly. It seemed as if Isaac was prepared to say more, and his hand was already reaching for hers in the proper Court greeting, but it was at that moment that Garet's fellow guards came over to check the carriage, along with several grooms and servants.

            Another surprise was the cinnamon-haired lady who appeared with them.

            "Isaac, what are you doing out here?"

            Turning, he beckoned for her to come over. "Garet, Lady Mia, this is Lady Jenna," Isaac introduced. "Jenna, this is my friend Garet, the guard, and the lady he accompanied here from the convent, Lady Mia."

            Jenna gave a quick curtsy, and nodded absentmindedly to the two of them. Then, deciding to ignore everyone else, she turned back to Isaac. "Isaac, we have to get back inside! You promised to introduce me to the Earl of Altin today!" She insisted. Isaac kissed Mia's hand, hugged Garet, and then took his leave with Jenna and Ivan on his heels.

            When they were gone, Kay shrugged her elegant shoulders in the awkward silence. "We should get back inside too, Garet. And Lady Mia-"

            "Please, just call me Mia."

            "And Mia," Kay said, smiling sincerely, "I'll show you to your rooms, if you would like. I think it's placed fairly close to mine."

            "Actually," Mia stalled, stealing a glance towards Darkflame and Starlight, "I think I will take Starlight to the stables first. It has been a long two days of travel for her." With a final curtsy and murmur of farewell, she left also, taking the reins from the groom who'd been holding them and following the other servants to the stables. Garet stared thoughtfully after her, until Kay called back to him.

            "Garet, do you want to miss lunch?"

            At the mention of food, his stomach rumbled. Grimacing, Garet chased after his sister and Aaron. He, of course, managed to fall flat on his face when he tripped over a slight rise in the ground. Kay had to pull him back up before they continued, laughing the entire way to the kitchens.

            Sighing happily, a better-dressed Garet strolled down the hall in the guest-room section of the palace. He inhaled the scent of candle flames and fresh air, which came in plenty supply. All the rooms which were currently not in use had their doors thrown open, the windows propped up, and the glass doors to the balconies released, so that the curtains fluttered in what breeze there was. The air was not as chilly as that in the mountains, and luckily it had not snowed yet in the past week. It also wasn't as windy, but Garet didn't mind that. In fact, he imagined that if he'd had a choice, he would settle down closer to the area around Altin, which was rather close to a desert. _Still, _he thought easily, _here are things that I have known all my life. The worn tapestries, the same Hall stairs. Isaac. My family._

            He continued counting the doors, until finally he stopped at an open one. _Might there have been a mistake... _He wondered, wandering in cautiously. _This must be her room, open door or not, _Garet thought, wandering in_._ In any case, he had to find Mia, because in a mere sol-mark he would be accompanying her down the Hall stairs to be presented to the Court.

            Sure enough, there were her packs on the ground, just inside the door. Peering in, Garet decided that no one would decide to give him a solid smack on the head for entering a lady's rooms and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

            It was no _fancy_ set of rooms. Quite simple, really. Upon entrance, there was the sitting room, with a round table and several chairs along it. Rather small, but in any case, it wasn't meant to be impressive. There were several hangings on the walls, and even a carpet beneath his feet to keep some warmth in. Candleholders were on the walls at regular intervals, none of them currently lit. To the right of the inner door he saw a set of cups and a tea pot. _For visitors, I suppose, _Garet thought dubiously. Then, steeling himself just in case Mia decided to hit him when he entered the actual used part of the rooms, he opened the inner doors and went in. Fortunately, nothing hit his skull, so he continued his silent walk into the room.

            Further proof that this was Mia's room was the dress she had been wearing earlier, hanging just inside. If its darker color and the puddle beneath it was any indication, Mia or a servant had washed it. Several places down, there was an appreciable painting across from the bed, a painting of spiraling water around a castle set in the clouds. In Garet's opinion, it could have used a good splash of blue in the sky, but as it was sunset, blue wouldn't do. _Oh well._

            The bed itself was covered in material of hues of blue. There were closets, with wide wooden doors, a dozen paces away from the bed, and a smaller table with a vase of winter flowers in the opposite direction. If he kept going in a straight path, he would be able to exit onto the balcony. The shining glass doors were flung open so the breeze would come in, and the heavy blue curtains (Garet knew this from experience) were fluttering lightly, so that patches of sunlight fell on the stone floor that his boots tread upon from time to time.

            It was then that he noticed the singing, not even two full footsteps away from the flapping pieces of cloth, coming from outside.

            Sidestepping carefully so as to make no noise, the guard peered around the flapping curtains, one ear trained on the melodious lyrics. At one particularly forceful gust of wind, the far curtain flipped in enough that Garet could see it was _Mia_ sitting on the stone balcony rail, _Mia_ with her eyes closed, and _Mia_ singing in an ethereal, breathy voice that made his mouth drop to the ground.

            Garet didn't know how long his boots were rooted in that positions, listening to the blue-haired girl sing, but then at a sudden burst of wind he stumbled backwards. Garet managed to right himself so he didn't fall, but the spell was broken. The song stopped mid-word, and hardly a second later, a shocked Garet found himself staring into Mia's panicked eyes.

            Neither of them spoke for a long moment. Mia stood in the doorway to the balcony, and the curtain blew around behind her. She was obviously dressed for her introduction to the court that night, in an off-the-shoulder pale lavender dress. The color warped near the ends of her skirt, becoming a light navy blue in uneven intervals that could be described as ocean waves. Her hair had been swept up so that short, straight strands brushed against her right cheek and a silver-chained necklace was around her neck, a small blue stone setting off her azure eyes.

            Garet knew how splendid he looked in full Guard's attire. There was the rust-red tunic, and that was followed by wood-brown, almost black breeches. His boots were the same ones he'd warn earlier that day, but cleaned and polished. His hair was slick (unfortunately, no matter what he did it would never lay flat on his head) and damp from water, and the thick belt about his waist certainly made him seem taller than he was already.

            He decided he'd have to break the silence. "Mia?"

            She didn't move; fear was still evident in her eyes.

            "That-that was... amazing, Mia," Garet tried again. "I've never heard anyone sing like that."

            This time, Mia looked away. "I'm not that good. You don't have to flatter me, Guardsman."

            He took her hands, and began leading her to the door, making sure to shut the glass doors. With the setting sun behind it, the curtains fairly glowed. "I thought we were friends, milady. Mia, don't doubt your singing. I am not just flattering you, it is the honest truth; your voice is a gift from the gods." He glanced at her. "Paired with one such as yourself, I can't see how any will be able to do anything _but_ like you."

            At this, she gave him another small smile. "Oh? I would have thought you said that to every girl who comes across your line of sight." Flushing hotly, Garet, led her more quickly in the direction of the Great Hall. But, he knew that their new-blossomed friendship was on solid ground again.

            The closer they got to the Great Hall, the more Mia's face changed into the emotionless mask. Very soon, her eyes were staring blankly ahead, uncaring and an icy warning to stay out of her path. Her face was schooled into a cold resemblance to the one Garet had seen only minutes earlier. _Almost a different person, _Garet thought.

            They stepped up to the velvet drapes hiding them from the view of those in the Great Hall. Garet could already hear strains of music floating up the wide marble stairs, sounds of laughter and conversation with them. He gave Mia a once-over, stepping back so he could see her entire body. _Gods... she's beautiful. If I'd met her at Court a year ago, I would have snatched her up and held on for dear life. But, I know how insecure she is. Not enough friends to laugh with. And no family to speak of. Perhaps a good friend is all she needs._

            He gave her a brotherly smile, full of pride. "If I were your brother, I wouldn't leave your side all night for anything! I might even bring my sword along, if it would convince suitors that I didn't want their attentions on you." Mia tried to hide the smile, but he saw it on her face before she looked down, embarrassed.

            "Don't worry. You look beautiful. You'll blow everyone away." Garet grinned and held out his arm for her. She gave her own small smile, then the cool mask returned to her face when she took his arm.

            "Ready?"

            A nod, and with a low whistle from Garet, the herald standing on the other side of the drapes pulled them apart to allow the two through. A hush came over the crowd as they took in the site of the guard and the new lady from the convent.

            "Presenting Guardsman Garet and Lady Mia!"

            Below, Ivan was standing and talking with his fellow University student, Sheba. The people who had attempted to talk to Sheba, petite and cute in her dress, had walked away shaking their heads when they tried to understand her and Ivan's conversation. Needless to say, it was easy for them to skirt around the very subject that had brought her to Vale whenever someone else approached.

            "It remains a rumor still, but word has it that a year ago an uprising took place down south."

            A frown crossed his mouth. "An uprising? How did the King and Queen never get wind of it?"

            "It was similar to the one over fifteen years ago, when the Radaeans* invaded the country in the guise of about six people in a party to discuss trade and an alliance. The King wasn't very old, but he was old enough to tell apart a ruse from the truth."

            "He was assassinated." Ivan said flatly.

            "Along with his wife. What, you think they would have kept him alive?" Sheba asked him sharply, smiling fakely at a passing courtier. When he left, she turned back to Ivan. "Not many knew of this. It just so happened that my Master had been visiting before the attack, and managed to escape before the Mars Adepts knew of his visit or discovered his presence."

            Ivan's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he sipped the cup of water he held in his hand calmly. When the liquid had finished sliding coldly down his throat, he raised his calm violet eyes to her green ones.

            "Are you allowed to tell me what information he gave you?"

            "Yes. We trust you. Only Master Hama, Master Kyllan, I, and soon you know of this information. It is too sensitive to release even into the highest ranks of the Masters of the University, when you never know whom is a spy and whom is not. And we could never Mind-read them without their knowing."

            Ivan sat back, eyeing his fellow Master Mage. This must be _very_ important then. But that had been fifteen years ago. Why bring this up now?

            "Did the royal family survive? After all, I'm sure the assassins would want to make sure none of the royal blood would live on to stage a rebellion later in life."

            Sheba was nodding even as he finished his first question. They claimed themselves a small table in a corner where they would be able to watch everyone, and where nobody would be able to hear their conversation. "I'd known you would ask me that. We don't know. But, from what I've gathered, I'm sure at least the children survived. All the elders – king, queen, dukes, duchesses – any with valid royal blood running through their veins. They were killed, captured beforehand."

            "The children?"

            "It was rumored they had escaped. Even if the Radaeans had been watching every house for movement, they would have escaped. There are many secrets to that land, and most probable among them are paths beneath the main roads and houses. The people-" Sheba shook her head sadly, choking up. She heard the Jupiter Adept get up, then sit beside her so he could wrap a sympathetic arm around her shoulders.

            "The people loved their royal family so much. It is obvious in many scriptures and historical books they keep. Only a gentle hand has ever reigned over them, and all they had ever known was peace. I fear the Radaeans' invasion was the first violence they had come across in many years. Centuries of peace, destroyed by a single band of-" Sheba choked out sadly, unable to finish the sentence. It had been violence that had left her an orphan.

            "Did the children survive? All of them?" Ivan waited to ask until Sheba had gained control of her emotions again.

            "There were two princes and a princess. That information was very vague, and I was not able to draw any conclusions as to whether they survived or-"

            The sudden hush made them look up to see what had transpired during their discussion. Ivan made a small noise of surprise when he heard the names announced from the herald, and spied the guard from earlier that day – _Garet, _he remembered – and the lady from the convent, walking down the Great Hall's marble steps. _Lady Mia..._

            "The ones you met earlier?"

            Ivan nodded, eyes wide in admiration. The two looked splendid, him in his dark clothes of a crimson and maroon tunic and black breeches, and her in a pale lavender dress that faded into a blue color at the hem of her skirt.

            "Come. We should greet the two of them, and you have not yet met my friend Isaac." Standing, he offered her a hand, one ear listening to the whispers of admiration and jealousy through the rest of the Court. She took it, and they both ambled slowly to the two monarchs' chairs across the room.

            On the way, Ivan couldn't help wonder why Sheba had brought THIS up now. Why was it important? After all, the people had reclaimed their country from the Radaeans. There was something missing to the puzzle... something important. Ivan resolved to help Sheba figure out what it had to do with them, when they weren't playing courtly Adepts and mingling among the common people.

            _If it is important enough for Master Hama and Master Kyllan to send Sheba rushing here from Vale... _Ivan shook his head, and cleared his mind. _I will think of this at another time, when I am not occupied with other things._

            And it was because he was so absorbed in his troubled thoughts that he did not notice a man standing in the shadows start and gasp at the sight of the two coming down the Hall steps.

So! Another chapter finished... and one thing I must explain.

*Radaeans – people of the country of Radament. You will find out more about that country later, but for now I will tell you where I got its name. The country name 'Radament' was my derivation of Rhadymanthus, who judges the dead and assigns punishment in the Underworld of Greek mythology. I'm not sure what you'll make of that... but in my mind, the name fits. ^___^ Oh, and one question… I've seen several times that people have used the name "Prox" for the Mars Clan in the north. Is that the name of it in the game or something, or just a coincidence?

Review, people!

**_Kadevi-chan_**


	5. Contemplating

Me: I apologize. I'm afraid this chapter was not as well-written as I'd hoped it would be – I just can't seem to write social scenes that well. But, hopefully you'll find the last several paragraphs to your liking. Gust!!

Gust: *sighs* Well, as always, Camelot and Nintendo own Golden Sun and the stuff in it. Author-person does not. This is the disclaimer, if you couldn't tell. *trudges off muttering about breadsticks*

Fizz: Let's just get on with the questions. 

**Prox.**

Forge: Well, authoress thought that was a stupid name, so she changed it. Besides, mythology is so much more fun. Interesting, at times. Mind-boggling at others.

**Are you going to update every week?**

Fizz: Perhaps. If she finishes all her homework, studies for all her tests, stops sleeping, and makes some time for writing, then yes, one chapter every week. It is a resolution of hers, I think, to try not to procrastinate and make all of you wait forever and ever and ever for a chapter.

Me: It really depends on time. Most of us are in school of one type or other – we all know how it feels to be trapped with one hundred pounds of homework (like I am now...) _ But of course, it won't be EXACTLY a week every time. Add or subtract a day or two. I'll update between that period of time.

**Is this an Isaac/Mia? A Garet/Mia? Make this an Isaac/Mia, Garet/Jenna, and Ivan/Sheba! 'Cause they're the best couples!**

Me: Alright... about the couples. I never stated who would be paired up with Mia. I won't change my story line to suit who you think should be together, either. Unfortunate, ne? Sadly, it is unfortunate. Also, about the so-called 'best couples,' I do not believe there are such things. If an author backs up their choice with enough evidence or reasons for their choice in their couple, I am usually fine with it.

I've got the big events and points planned out, and who I put together with the characters will play an important part in this story. Be satisfied with this: The fic definitely won't end too tragically and out of sorts. This is all I'll say about Mia and who she'll end up with: I will not pair her up with Ivan, because Ivan, I think, belongs with Sheba. ^_^ So kawaii!

**Who's the princess?**

Flint: Me!

Forge: No, it's me!

Fizz: Shut up or else I'll freeze you two again!

Gust: *Djinni-versioned humming while listening to Utada Hikaru's 'First Love'*****

**5 – Contemplating**

            Going down the steps, Mia flicked her eyes around the Hall. _There are so many people... but I expected that. _She closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again. There had been the man she had met earlier, Isaac, and the other one, Ivan, was walking across the room with a young woman in tow. Their blond heads could be seen weaving around and through throngs of people, moving with a deftness that obviously came from skill and experience. There – Lady Kay watched the two of them with a speculative look on her face, and when she saw who returned her gaze, she gave Mia a big smile. Mia looked away.

            "You alright?" An answering nod. "You don't seem as nervous as the others."

            "How so?" Mia whispered.

            "Usually my arm – right here-" Garet nudged where her fingers were placed lightly on his arm, "Usually, at the end of our descent, it is bruised. I like how composed you are. It is – settling," he finished.

            Reaching the level floor again, Mia straightened her dress imperceptibly and the two of them walked to the high-backed chairs not far away. A low murmur started up again, and by the time they stood in front of the monarchs, no one was paying much attention but for the dozen littered in their near vicinity. To Mia's slight surprise, the blond – Isaac – stepped forward regally, and gave Garet and her a nod.

            "Mother, Father," he began, to which Mia nearly stumbled from her curtsy, "I have had the pleasure of meeting this beautiful young lady when Garet arrived at the Palace gates this afternoon, named Lady Mia. Lady Mia, my parents – King Kyle, Queen Dora. Ivan," Isaac nodded again, one corner of his mouth tilting up, "Who is coming with his fellow University student, is my advisor, as Kraden is my parents'. We all know this guardsman here, of course, no need to bother with introductions." He finished, bowing over Mia's hand for the second time that day. Garet felt like stomping forward and giving his friend a good knock about the head, but when he saw the mischievous look in Isaac's eyes he restrained himself and placed a cheerful smile on his face.

            "Welcome to Vale, Lady Mia," the Queen voiced warmly from her seat. The King nodded with an equal welcoming in his eyes.

            "It is as beautiful as rumored, Your Majesties. I would never have imagined such splendor could exist." Mia's voice was quiet, subdued. Her eyes remained lowered, and when Garet glanced over at her, he saw that they were an icy blue, almost silver. Most unlike when she had been talking with him the day before, before entering Vale, where they had been a deeper color closer to an aquamarine hue.

            "We shall let you enjoy this night, then. Enjoy your stay at the Palace," the King said, and waved in the general direction of the Hall. Mia curtsied again, then walked a little ways off, with Ivan and Sheba next to her and the others straggling behind.

            "It is nice to meet you again. I'd hoped to have a better chance to get to know you. My friend from the University, Sheba. As you know, I am Ivan," the younger blond boy said.

            Mia paused for a moment before answering. "You're an Adept, aren't you."

            A statement. Not a question.

            If it had surprised either of them, it didn't show on their faces. "You are observant. Yes, we are both Jupiter Adepts of the University of Angara," Sheba murmured.

            "I would have thought Jupiter Adepts would be based in Gondowan's School of Mages, and not in Angara," Mia said lightly, keeping in step with the other two. She couldn't help admiring the high ceilings, where lights had been suspended by magical means. Oil lamps were hung at even intervals across the wall, where orange and yellow flames flickered brilliantly. Greenery could be seen on the open balconies, where tall glass doors opened to reveal the glittering starry night. A cool breeze wove through the air inside the Hall, sifting through Mia's blue hair.

            "Unfortunate circumstances brought us both to Angara. It is a beautiful country, full of blossoming flowers and trees. Commerce has gone well for years, and quite luckily there has been no sign of hostilities between Angara and the other neighboring countries. It is much thanks to our King and Queen that everything has gone so well." Ivan said this with no expression on his face, but Mia and Sheba so often did the same – speaking with a face devoid of emotion, that is – that they could read a blank face as well as an open one. Ivan's soft voice bespoke him as gentle, and his round chin confirmed this as well. However, his eyes could not hide a glowing determination that was always present.

            "Besides, Gondowan is too dry for my tastes. I do prefer Angara's lush forests and vegetation."

            "What of the northern villages? They have no such green vegetation."

            "The mountains are filled with evergreen trees, nevertheless. The air up in the mountains is purer, more defined," Mia inserted quietly. The other two glance at her. They had stopped long ago, and now sat at one of the available benches.

            "Mists envelop them like a hand in a glove, and snow is always covering the ground. It is beautiful, especially in the winter."

            "I've never visited the mountains," Sheba said regretfully. "Too busy studying at the University."

            "I do not know of THOSE particular mountains. Our convent, however, is in a different range not far from here. That is where I hail from." Her eyes darkened, and the two Jupiter Adepts watched her with unwavering gazes. There was something troubling this lady, as well. Perhaps not as vapid as the others whom had arrived at the palace in recent years.

            "I am sorry for disrupting your conversation. But I would like to ask a dance of Lady Mia." Looking up, Mia found herself staring into blue eyes very much similar to her own. He was taller than her, she realized, and well built. Encased in gloves, his hands were extended in courtesy, but his face was as unreadable as her own.

            "Then you may ask," Ivan intersected coolly. His face unchanging, eyes clouded, the man rephrased his sentence into a question, to which Mia accepted.

            "They don't give us much time to settle before throwing us into festivities, do they," Garet asked dryly.

            "Of course not. My parents know you wouldn't need time to do so anyway."

            "Yes, well. Who is Lady Jenna?" Garet asked bluntly.

            "Just a lady," Isaac murmured in his quiet way, flicking his eyes to a piece of drapery. If Garet had paid any attention to that small movement, he might have skipped past the subject, but... he was watching Ivan's friend.

            "Just a lady, Isaac? When I was last here, _any _lady would have made you run in the opposite direction. You would only dance, and contact was between hands and arms only. This one was hauling you away shoulders and arms! Who is she, Isaac?!"

            Isaac only coughed and resumed his slow pace. _Stubborn best friends..._ Garet thought darkly. "When's the wedding?"

            "There's not going to be a wedding, Garet," Isaac replied sharply.

            "Then who is she? A friend I've never met?"

            "Jenna. She was one of my childhood friends, and I stumbled upon her while I was sneaking around through the gardens. I met Jenna who was doing the same, and she was as different as anyone I've ever met except you. She was certainly as loud as you were, and most definitely makes up for my lack of conversation with her own babbling. I haven't seen her for years. The last time I saw her was before you came to live at the palace, when she was leaving for the convent. Then, when you left for your guards' post, she came back. Just unfortunate timing that you two couldn't meet each other before today. I fear you would have made good friends."

            "I don't know... she seemed awful arrogant to me when she dragged you away this afternoon," Garet said skeptically. Isaac opened his mouth to defend Jenna, but typically Garet began a long string of what he thought of the girl. _It reminds me of when we were training at the Palace, _Isaac thought, wanting to put a hand to his suddenly hurting head.

            "Like I said before, arrogant! She looked down on us, and did not even greet a fellow convent lady. She drags you off without so much as a second glance to us, never mind that we were having quite a pleasant conversation. She speaks as if we are not there! And not only that, she was rude. I mean, a brief nod, the shallowest curtsy imaginable to your own best friend, your advisor, and several others? Such are _not_ the manners I would know are taught in the convent," Garet finished, taking a deep breath to continue.

            "Oh? And how would _you_ know the manners the Priestesses teach, hmm? Did you take your schooling there?" The haughty voice demanded. Garet spun around so quickly he nearly tripped over his own feet and fell down. Isaac turned more slowly, his movements as smooth as a feline's.

            "You again," Garet said in disgust, turning around and preparing to walk away. Time was better spent chatting with Mia, who actually enjoyed his company. Of course, a hand on his shoulder prevented him from even a step towards the blue-haired girl.

            "Apologize," Jenna demanded, outraged beyond belief.

            "I will not. Everything I said was true," Garet snapped out.

            "I shall return favor for favor then, Guardsman," Jenna retorted.

            "You are rude to the prince's lady, and you talk behind her back. Refusing to apologize for insults is a breaking of the convent regulations as well. Or did you forget them also? Struck with amnesia as well as idiocy, I see?" She said airily. Garet was so surprised, he could hardly speak. No one, excepting his siblings and Isaac, had ever spoken to him this way! The only recognizable words from his mouth were, "I—what. You-"

            "I what, Guardsman? Insulted you to your face?!" She hissed. It was at this that he colored, and fury rose in his eyes.

            "At least I've done something with my life!"

            "And I haven't?!"

            "Doesn't seem as you have. You're like all the others out there!" He tilted his chin toward the center of the Hall, then back, sparks almost flying from his eyes. Her crimson ones glared straight back.

            "You've had guard training, and training as a page and squire, certainly. And you _trip_ over your own feet whilst you turn! Coordinated, aren't you?!"

            "'Least I didn't spend the last eight years of my life learning how to curtsy and eat with the right spoon!" He shot back.

            "And I didn't spend them blundering into other fools like yourself and breaking each other's bones!"

            They were so deep into their hissing argument, hair and eyes seeming to be on fire, that they never noticed Isaac's silent, cat-like departure, striding away to the more peaceful company of Ivan, Sheba, and Mia.

            "And you would know I am a foreigner... how?" He asked easily.

            "We _both_ look like foreigners. Look around us – all the men have hair above their shoulders, and none of the other women have hair as long as mine. It is obvious that no one in this room has even remotely the same hair color as we do," Mia answered simply, following his lead. It was very easy to dance with him, she realized. He did not step on her toes, for one. He also had the grace she possessed, and did not grasp her hands as if his life depended on it. Like some of the dance teachers had.

            "You think well, and it is just as well that you are correct. Yes, I am a foreigner. I only just arrived here several months ago, and was welcomed despite my oddities by the monarchs of Angara."

            Mia paused, wracking her head for his name. And realized that she didn't know it because he had not given it to her. "My lord-"

            "I am also no lord. Alex, if you wish. I've no titles of importance."

            "Alex. Where is your homeland?"

            "The south. The weather is nothing to complain about, though a bit warmer than comfortable at times, and the sands are pale and fine and warm to the touch. The ocean is a beautiful, never ending plain of sparkling azure. We are all happy there now," Alex murmured, keeping his blue eyes fixed on her face.

            She glanced away, and caught Isaac's eye just as the prince tapped Alex's shoulder. The blue eyes immediately transferred to the prince, and recognizing that Isaac wished to dance with Mia, stepped away.

            "It was a pleasure talking with you, Lady Mia. I hope to see you again." With that, he turned and faded into the throng people like snowflakes in the palm of one's hand. Isaac followed the other's movements with two watchful eyes, then turned back to Mia. "A dance?"

            "Of course." They whirled silently around the dance floor for a time, until the musicians decided to stop for a bit and have a breather. Mia couldn't help noticing the many hostile glares she was receiving from some ladies she recognized, and others that she did not. But during that entire time, she did not keep her head down as others might have. She met Isaac's gaze straight on, their blue eyes watching each other emotionlessly.

            It was almost like when she sang.

            When he spun her around carefully, she could feel the peace from inside him radiating outwards, and a warm glow enveloped them in a cocoon of safety. The only time Mia had ever felt so tranquil was when she sang, or when she was floating through her own fog of dreams. No one else existed – _nothing_ else existed, except for the sky-blue orbs watching her, and the strange feeling welling up in her chest that told her nothing would hurt her while Isaac held her. Like a family.

            The feeling of having a family. To keep her safe. To watch over her.

            To love her.

            She shook herself suddenly from her thoughts when Garet's voice pierced through her consciousness.

            "Mia!"

            She turned and gave him what, for her, was considered a smile. "Hello Garet."

            "A dance, my lady?" He asked gallantly, sweeping her gently back onto the dance floor (and in typical Garet fashion, nearly tripped over a bench on his way). The musicians were striking a lively tune with their instruments, many of which were stringed and a few different kinds of instruments that were blown through. Mia couldn't help smiling, but ducked her head when she knew she couldn't make it disappear.

            "You should smile more," Garet laughed, tilting her chin up so he could see her face. Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

            "Strange. You should try to be more serious."

            "Laughing is good for the soul, Mia. It is _my_ way of living." He laughed once more, and this time Mia didn't resist her first instinct to glance away. Her higher-pitched voice joined his in the sweet, happy sound of joy.

            Jenna was sitting on the bench when Isaac found her again. Following her steely-eyed glower, he found the focus of her muttered threats. Garet and Mia were both laughing, uncaring of who happened to overhear them. Jenna's eyes were fixed on the guard.

            "Jenna. I see your argument has been cleared?" Isaac asked mildly, settling himself beside her.

            "Cleared? No. He has _refused_ to apologize to me! The nerve of that man! I've never met anyone so despicable!" She exploded, enraged once more.

            "You two seem to have had a very productive first meeting," he continued, as if she hadn't all but screamed in his ear.

            "You would call _that_ productive?!" She demanded.

            "At least you two know the other's opinions."

            "It is a fine thing, when your own friend will not take your side in the argument."

            "Garet is my friend as well. You two just never had the right opportunity to meet," he said after a short pause. "You know I, of everyone, cannot take sides in this matter. It is for you and Garet to resolve. If you will excuse me, Lady," Isaac murmured, bowing once, then turning. He didn't really want to speak with Jenna. In fact, what he wanted to do was talk with Mia. She was... strange, to say in the least. Very much like Alex, one of the foreigners who had arrived several months ago simultaneously with rumors of a rebellion down south.

            Had there really been a rebellion? It had taken so long for news of the first to reach them. Even then, they could not state the fact. Things were too uncertain. So many years... and now an uprising? Who was in the right, and who in the wrong? Things could get so complicated.

            Isaac sighed, sitting down in clothes that were comfortable to lounge in. The comfortable material of his bed softened beneath him, and he felt his body lower into the yielding cloth. A sigh echoed through his empty room, lit only by the dancing flames of the fire and a candle by his bed.

            _Dreams. What are dreams? Premonitions of the future? The soul's warning of reality's turmoil? Dreams... should be peaceful. Sleep... is a time for rest._

            Contemplation of dreams in general and his own in particular conquered his thoughts for a long time that night. By the time he raised his eyes to see when it was, the moon was high in the sky. Earlier, it had just risen. _Luna... bringer of dreams..._ Isaac smiled, mouthing a silent well-wishing prayer.

            And then he pulled the covers up to his chin, and dreamt.

            _Isaac looked around. The lush greenery was moist from the humid air, and he could hear the incessant splashing of a nearby waterfall. Walking forward, his face turned up to the sun in awe. Blue eyes fluttered closed, and he felt the warmth cloak itself onto his pale skin. Following his senses, he smiled in satisfaction when the roaring of water became louder. Yes, this was where he had been directed._

_            That was when he heard the music, not sung over the sound of nature, but interwoven in it._

_            It was haunting, a requiem, no doubt. Mournfully sung notes twisted through the misty air, bringing a twinge of pain in him. So artfully sung, that one could feel the tears the song was meant to bring to one's eyes. He closed his eyes once more, letting the music wash over him. Then his feet began moving again, silent through the underbrush. Beads of moisture clung to his pile of ordered blond mess, and he was feeling what tension there had been slipping away from his body. Stress was no match for the peace of Sol and Luna's making._

_            Awe swept over him once more as he walked into the clearing. A waterfall at one end, and trees and sweet flora perfuming the air around them. Flowers sprouted above the ground, and moss enclosed everything in a lush green velvet. The spray from the waterfall, tantalizingly close across the pool of sparkling water, swept into his face, bringing a refreshing coolness._

_            The requiem reached its peak, and the emotion that it brought to Isaac made him want to cry. It was heart-breaking, this song of laments; he had never heard anything as heartbreaking, had never heard anything that matched his mood so well. Isaac waded into the small, but surprisingly deep, pool, boots and all. He felt the immediate coolness, and then he was warmed again, both by the sun and the warmth the water gave him. Revitalizing, it was. He breathed in the fresh smell of pure, natural water. There really was nothing like it in this world. He had never felt anything so wonderful._

_            But I've never traveled, Isaac thought with a start. I've never gone anywhere except Vault in my life!_

_            Despite these new discoveries, Isaac brushed the thoughts aside, and continued to wade closer to the waterfall. The singing had stopped, but he could see someone through the curtain of water. The person – more likely than not, a female – was a mere shadow, hidden in shadows but shining with light._

_            "Isaac..." The sweet voice breathed. Isaac reached for her, feeling their mutual love swell many times over. He loved her so much..._

_            "Love you," he whispered, the two heartfelt words losing themselves in the splashing of water. He blinked sadly, happily, finally realizing that this moment had finally come, and knew that the moisture in his cheeks was not only from the waterfall. Their hands were almost touching... only shards of falling water kept them from each other now..._

            The painful sensation neatly woke Isaac from his sleep.

            He tried to open his eyes, but could only groan pitifully. A roar of laughter was all it took to shake him fully awake.

            _What... who... in my rooms?..._

"I – I never th-thought I'd see the day!" Garet choked out, bellowing. He was rolling on the floor, never mind that he wore new, pressed clothes. Isaac glared at him from the floor, blue eyes still groggy from sleep, and disentangled himself from the blankets. Daggers flew from Isaac's sharp eyes to his supposed best friend, but he sighed and just shook his head. Typical Garet.

            Reflections of his dream could wait for the Luna, and the stars.


	6. Beneath the Surface

Kadevi: *looks around for muses*

Forge: *snoring with a spilled box of Nerds next to him*

Fizz: *slurping MCC ice cream*

Flint: *guzzling root beer*

Gust: *sweatdrop* Camelot and Nintendo own Golden Sun. Not Kadevi-chan. *begins chewing on breadsticks*

Kadevi: -_- Well... sorry it's been awhile. This is one of those times when ONE week is not enough for me to finish a chapter. Finals are closing in, and I had these three big projects/tests all stacked together at the same time. To make a long and boring story shorter, I've gotten my science tests/homework/project and my chinese finals taken care off, now there's only english, phys. Ed, and piano recital to go. -_- Yeah... Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with updates. My most sincere apologies. And please don't kill me for taking so long with the update... my muses already did that earlier... a lot. Let me tell you... not fun at all.

**That last part... was confusing.**

Kadevi: That was my fault, terribly sorry. I changed it so that there is a bigger space between the paragraphs, so you know it's a change of scene. You see, Isaac leaves Jenna, and ends up in his room. Then he falls asleep, has the dream, and wakes up the next morning on the floor wrapped up in his blankets ('cause he fell off the bed) with Garet laughing his head off at him.

**6 – Beneath The Surface**

"So... have you seen her yet?"

"Of course not," he scoffed. "I haven't been _out_ of this guest wing since a week ago. What makes you think they would shift us now, when there is so much chaos surrounding Angara?"

"I was just asking, Rutas. You mustn't act as if I were asking you if you could work _magic_," she bit back, scowling. He smirked at the very idea and they continued working, side by side, cleaning out the room.

"Whose room is this anyway? They hardly make any mess at all! All I've had to do is pick up several bits of thread," the woman wondered, smoothing back her golden hair.

"I don't know, but I suppose this might be the new one's room."

"Oh... the new girl?"

"Hear any good rumors?"

"Well..." She managed to whistle out. Rutas grimaced and snapped a piece of cloth at her. "I know you know something! Tell, Idra!"

"I heard she got quite an amazing reception from the prince himself. He danced with her half the time, I've managed to pick out from the pages."

"Truly?"

"Would I lie, Rutas? Besides, the others say she's quite a beauty. Long blue hair, they say, and eyes of the same color. And this one is real farfetched, but its been whispered here and there that she can sing."

"Long blue hair, Idra?" She nodded, continuing to swipe her cloth over dust that did not exist.

"Do you think she looks anything like that Alex?"

"How many people have _you_ seen with blue hair?" She sneered insultingly. Their relationship was built mainly on sarcasm and little else.

"You think you're so smart," Rutas snickered right back. "Well, they both have long blue hair. Maybe they're from that country, which was all over in whispers awhile back."

"That's like saying all blondes are from Angara or Gondowan," she laughed contemptuously, whipping the cloth through the air and flicking his head lightly.

"It is _just_ speculation, Idra!" He snarled, a vein popping in the back of his hand. His steely eyes glared at her own head.

"No need to get _testy_, Rutas," she sniffed, straightening her uniform before marching out of the room. He glared after her until he remembered that he was hungry, as well. All thoughts of long, blue-haired people were forgotten and he was forced to stretch his legs in the fresh morning air to catch up with her.

_Earlier that day..._

Garet snorted in his sleep, face half muffled in the fluffy pillow. He muttered something incomprehensible, groaned, rolled over, and tangled his blankets further. His hair set a stark contrast against the white pillowcase, almost seeming a fire. The blankets were all but a heap on top of his body, furled around his arms, neck, and hair. That was nothing compared to the bedsheets, which had only seen pristine smoothness for an entire year. Sadly, they were crumpled and creased beyond belief, under the restless tossing and turning of the crimson-haired guard.

Mia smothered a warm giggle and left the note on top of the bed table. _Hopefully he won't wake up and send it flying into his boots..._

She quietly closed the door behind her and thanked the servant who'd opened Garet's door for her. She nodded, curtsied, and went about her work, leaving Mia to her own explorations. The newly-come lady from the convent wandered down the halls and eventually ended up outside. She blinked in the hazy morning and walked around, really exploring for the first time. She saw several new plants that hadn't been found at the convent, and some that were purely for decoration. There were rose vines, miniature gardens shaped into pruned shapes, and a delicate layer of Angaran moss layering parts of the patches of soil. There were even several plants that Mia didn't recognize, and she knew they were from other countries allied with Angara, such as Gondowan.

_A dry desert flower... tough, but still very beautiful despite the hardships it must endure to live. Here, it flourishes in the more humid air... _Mia ran a light finger over the bright orange petals, its silk blossoms slick with the dew of frost. It was closing in on the Midwinter festivities, which would be in about two weeks. Even now, preparations could be seen in progress, with excessive dusting of the entire palace and more knights and their squires coming back to the capital than others had seen as yet.

She found herself wandering into the salle, unoccupied for the moment by anyone training. Stepping in, she squinted into the colored glass windows, which let in filtered light. It was a long, tall building, with mirrors on every wall. There were some armor and weapons racks next to each door, and windows higher up allowed sunlight from all directions to filter into the golden wooded building. Turning away, Mia looked at the windows on the other side of the building.

As she strolled around the area, her thoughts turned to her inner turmoil. What should she do now? Only four days to make friends before the others coming from the convent would arrive... only four days of not worrying about too many things. A slight smile crossed her mouth when she thought how quickly Garet's friends had taken to her. That had never happened before. It was a strange feeling, not having to worry about being insulted to her face by every person she came across. The others – rather, the convent ladies – treated her with indifference, sometimes cruelty, and other times downright meanness. Some wouldn't insult... but they would spread rumors. At times, even though Mia didn't care too much, it was just too frustrating and wearing on her thin protection of icy hardness. She sniffed softly and dragged a sleeve across her eyes. It was so lonely, at times... no brothers, no sisters, and no family to speak of. Lhiell was a kind Priestess and friend, but that was all she had been... nobody could replace the empty holes in her heart. But perhaps now... she could begin her quest to find her hearth, home, and family.

She turned her attention back to the windows. It was strange, really... They depicted... circles? Blue, red, an earthy orange, and violet circles, with symbols carefully inlaid in the colored glass. She walked closer to get a better look...

"Looking for something, my lady?"

Alarmed at the sudden presence in the salle, Mia whirled around, hands up, but then lowered them when she saw who was inside with her.

"Good morning, Alex. Did you have an easy sleep?" She asked, turning back to the circles.

"Good morning, Mia. Sleep came soon. I spent much of it in thought, however." His quiet voice seemed to echo solemnly through the room, and she didn't hear him come up beside her until she saw his long hair out of the corner of her eye.

"Those are the circles that represent the mages of each order. Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. For each bright star in our night sky, in the north, west, east, and southern skies. Venus of the earth, Mars of the fire, and Jupiter of the winds," he said softly.

"And Mercury?"

"Water," he answered. She stared longer the circles, wonderingly. Alex explained further on the subject – alchemy, the four lighthouses, and magic. They began into a heated discussion, conversing over the properties of magic and Something tugged inside her, and she realized that the sun was now shining brightly. _Breakfast, _she remembered with a sickening lurch. She didn't much want to dine with the other ladies at such an early hour.

All the while, Alex was watching her with an open expression. His icy blue eyes fastened on her face, and finally he asked her the question he'd been meaning to inquire of since he had seen her earlier.

"If you wouldn't care to make the walk all the way back to the dining hall... would you mind breaking your fast with me?"

He watched as the two walked out of the salle, still talking animatedly about Psynergy. The weapons master had actually wanted to approach the girl at first, as he stood watching conflicting emotions from the doorway to his room, because of the sad and lonely expression in the deep blue eyes so like Isaac's... but had been deterred of the notion when the other stepped into the salle. Almost instantly his guard had gone up, and one fist clench invisibly behind the door frame.

Alex. Newly come from some unknown country. As strange-looking as foreigners could appear, with his long blue hair and cold blue eyes. His icy demeanor discouraged others from approaching him. Always... so mysterious. And most of all, and what _he_ paid the most attention to, he had the look of a fighter, and a man with orders. A killer? Perhaps not. But the look of a fighter. Dangerous because they did not know his capabilities, and knew nothing of his past or what  abilities were to be had by him. Dangerous also, because they did not know and could not find out what his intentions were. And dangerous third, simply because of the way he moved. A silent shadow.

Alex.

Friend or foe?

That was the question.

Isaac neatened his bed, pulling at the sheets until they were smooth. Garet waited impatiently by the door, shifting from foot to foot.

"Come _on_, Isaac! You can let the servants do that!"

"They already do fairly much, if you don't remember, Garet. Everything that they don't have to do gives them that much more time for themselves," he replied shortly, still stinging from Garet's laughing fest from his falling off the bed. Garet made as if to reply when a bell rung faintly, and they could hear voices traveling up and down the corridors, headed for one direction.

"Food!" He exclaimed. So excited he was, Garet nearly left Isaac behind, who was attempting to straighten his hair in front of the glass mirror. Realizing his mistake, he ran back to the room, retrieved Isaac, and jogged after the others, with visions of meat and soup filling his mind. Isaac had to lengthen his stride to catch up with his larger friend, and was half-jogging, half-walking when they finally entered the dining hall. They stepped into a line and grabbed a tray, making small talk over the menu served that day – or rather, _Garet_ made small talk over the menu while Isaac listened to his babbling.

"Beef!" He shouted happily, filling his plate full of the stuff.

"Were the greens always this limp?" The guard asked dubiously of the prince. Isaac shrugged and put one in his mouth, chewing until he could swallow the green vegetable..

"This resembles water," he commented of the soup. Then he shrugged, filled a bowlful of the stuff, and tailed Isaac to the table closest to the dais where people made their announcements during meals and said prayers. Isaac introduced him to several more people as they sat down, and the others nodded uncertainly or shook his hand, depending on their state of mind and how awake they were. And then the weaponsmaster came in.

A hush fell on the dining hall, previously bustling with noise, laughter, and activity, when the regal figure strode onto the higher landing, where one table stood alone. Everyone else in the room stood by an unspoken signal, stopped eating, and bowed their heads for the daily prayer.

"Our thanks to the gods whom watch over us, ensuring that we never fall on times too hard to leap back from into prosperity. Thanks be it to Sol and Luna for providing us with our daily meals to sustain us through the duties our country requires of us. So mote it be."

The man sat, his long hair covering his face in a becoming way. The others followed his lead, and as soon as the spoon entered his mouth, they followed suit. Noise filled the room again as eagerly as it had left. As soon as the others finished their meals, they left the hall to go to classes, duties, practice, or to their leisure, depending on whom they were. However, Isaac held Garet back and went to greet Felix.

"Armsmaster, do you remember our Garet?" Isaac said warmly.

The man looked behind him, and tilted his back when all he saw were Isaac and Garet's tunic front. "Why, if it isn't our bumbling oaf! Welcome back from mountain country, Garet!" He stood up, and the two sized each other up once more before falling into an embrace filled with rich laughter and much back-clapping.

"Felix! What has it been, a year? Have you married? Children yet, while I was off and gone defending damsels in distress?" He joked.

"Of course not, Garet! You know me, lone wolf like Isaac here. Although, if rumors tell it true, you aren't _quite_ so alone anymore." An arched eyebrow. "Treat my baby sister well, Your Highness, or even _you_ shall find trouble at your heels if she comes crying to me. You break her heart, and I'll return the favor by breaking your neck." Isaac nodded seriously, knowing that while Felix's words were in part joking, most of it would become true if he did manage to upset Jenna.

"I'll make sure to treat her with all that she deserves," he said. Felix speared a piece of meat off his plate and put it in his mouth, grabbing a napkin to neaten himself up in the meanwhile.

"Well, we have quite a lot of catching up to do! Come, Garet, Isaac – to the salle. First I'm going to see if either of you have been slacking off, and then we can talk the day away riding."

"And that is where I come from." Alex grunted, pulling up his staff just in time to block Mia's.

"Lemuria sounds like a beautiful place," Mia gasped, spinning around, hoping to catch Alex's heels. No such luck, he jumped over her swing and stepped aside to find an opening.

"It is. Much of the year the sun shines on us, and even then there is still rain sometimes. Many of the plants are lush with health and sunlight, and the air is only humid enough to be comfortably fresh. There is always the scent of salt in the air, of course, as Lemuria is an island, but after awhile it grows on you," Alex shouted, dodging another aggressive swing of Mia's. They had been sparring with staves for quite some time, and neither had been able to gain the advantage. _For all that Mia is a lady, she can fight as well as any in the Lemurian Arms!_ Alex thought approvingly, taking a swing of his own. Had it been a sword, some of Mia's hair would have ended up on the floor of the salle. As it was, she had to arch her back in order to avoid having the end of his staff rap her soundly in the spine.

They danced around each other, taking swings and dodging when it was necessary. Thus far, Mia had managed to avoid more than three scores from Alex, while he had been surprised at her skill with the staff. The _last_ thing he had expected was a lady who bothered to learn how to fight. Granted, he'd been disappointed to learn she hadn't taken up fencing while in the convent, but nevertheless, it was a bit of a relief to spar with someone who was not suspicious of his every move.

Alex feinted a left, and when Mia went to block, his foot shot out and pulled back, taking her knees with her. A yelp descended with her, and the two rolled onto the ground of the salle, panting heavily but in good humor.

"That was a great trick! Will you teach me sometime?" She asked breathlessly.

"Anytime, my lady," he answered, pulling her back up. "Again?"

"Always."

They began in earnest.

The scene that greeted Felix, Garet, and Isaac when they arrived was just that – the sound of quick footsteps and repeated clacking of wood as the staves struck each other and occasionally the ground. Softer _thwaps_ were heard when a staff struck skin, but it was obvious that both people whom were practicing had no ill intentions toward one another, and were even enjoying the practice session!

Felix easily identified Alex first off – his long hair always remained loose and swung about him, paralleling his movements. The other it took him several moments of contemplation, but finally he recognized her as the lady he had seen in the salle earlier, also accompanied for the last half of the time by the foreigner. It surprised him a little to see that she knew how to fight (even if it was only with a staff, and not his weapon of choice, a sword), and how to fight well. Watching her was actually quite a pleasure, for all her movements flowed into each other and were fluid-like, graceful and linked in ever-flowing motions. His impassive face gave nothing away, but his eyes calculated each move and anticipated every counter that both made.

Finally, though, the spar ended when she managed a double counter-strike on Alex: he had tried to hook his foot behind her knee to send her off balance, but with reflexes as quick and subtle as foxes could be, she had shoved her staff with the weight of her body into him, full force. With the tables turned around, she had also rapped him solidly on the head and brought him into the ground. He couldn't help but clap softly. The first reaction to him was fear, then embarrassment. Then…

Recognition?

But it was not Felix that she recognized. It was (surprise, surprise) Garet and Isaac!

"Garet!" She exclaimed, pulling herself off the ground and pulling her hair back neatly again. She extended a hand to Alex and pulled him up, shaking his hand when he had his usual balance again. The foreigner watched the three with unreadable eyes, then nodded a goodbye to all four of them, taking his leave.

"Mia! I didn't know you could fight!" Garet marveled.

She didn't smile, but if Felix hadn't known her so little, he would have ventured a guess that she was trying to hide a smirk.

"Never judge a person by how she dresses."

Isaac, who had been silent up to now, was looking at Mia thoughtfully. Felix glanced over, and his eyes flickered between the two.

"My lady, I am the weapons-master of the Palace. Armsmaster Felix," he stated, still going over how she had fought in his mind. He did not bow over her hand as a courtier would, but shook her hand.

"I am… Mia," she hesitated before her name, but voiced it anyway, shaking his hand. She self-consciously twitched her skirt, which was only knee-length. It was often this outfit she used to practice fighting in, but she never quite felt comfortable in it. Her top was like a tunic, only shorter and tighter, over a long-sleeved dark blue dress, with the hem ending just at her knees. Her hair was tied up simply in a high ponytail, and her face was free of face paint and cosmetics as always.

_Not that she needs it, _Garet thought proudly, noting the embarrassed red cheeks and bright blue eyes.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in, Mia," he said.

"You needed it, staying up until almost dawn until I had to drag you to your bed. Whoever taught you common sense did not possess it," she returned wryly.

"You see, my lady, that is _exactly the problem. Garet did not bother to learn common sense at all!" Felix intoned seriously, humor coloring his voice._

Garet began sputtering in protest, unable to say anything coherently. "You-I-what- common sense!!..."

"A sparring session?" Isaac inquired. He held out his own staff, and nodded at the one in Mia's hands. She regarded him, then nodded, smiling when she heard Garet still stammering his objections to their teasing comments.

She turned to meet Isaac's eyes when they reached the center of the training floor, and both considered the other, sizing themselves up. She nodded, and he raised his staff into position.

"Guard."


	7. Duet of Mysteries

Gust: *sigh* The famous Disclaimer: Kadevi-chan does not own Golden Sun, because Camelot and Nintendo own Golden Sun. The characters of Golden Sun, the places in the game, and anything related to it are the sole property of Camelot and Nintendo.

A word of warning – action scenes aren't my favorite kinds of scenes to write. I'm not skilled at it in the least. Sorry if I butcher the one in this chapter. -_-

**Ooh... Will we see Picard?**

Fizz: Yes. How soon or late depends.

**Why does Mia have a love for arms?**

Forge: You'll see!

**Formatting problems...**

Flint: *guzzling root beer by the gallon* Eh, don't worry bout it. Just a little mistake because the author kind of clicked the wrong document.

**7 - Duet of Mysteries**

They had eyes for each other, and only each other. One feint led to a block, and each block led to another feinted strike.

It began with Mia. She tightened her grip on the staff and lunged, faster than Isaac had seen her move. He stumbled and jumped to the side in surprise, wary now.

He began his moves as well, first twisting one arm so that the end protruded at an odd angle at waist level. The blunt end of the wooden stick was swept aside by another, but then pushed back towards Mia's exposed midsection. She flew down to her knees and twirled the staff with her hands so that it forced Isaac back. He narrowly escaped its dull finish, feeling the wind sweep down one cheek. _A challenge_, he thought.

His retaliation consisted of quick feet and quicker reactions. He took small steps toward her, sweeping out in front of him, and whenever she sought to strike, he blocked or dodged. To corner an opponent was the easiest way to practice without hurting anyone on accident, and Isaac wanted things that way. He counted on his perceptiveness and experience with arms. He counted on the fact that he had seen her fight earlier while she had no knowledge of his fighting style. He also counted on that _his_ eight years at the palace had been spent training intensely for knighthood, while hers at the convent was spent training to become a noble born lady.

One thing he had not accounted for was that Mia was no ordinary lady.

One who knew her staff-fighting – and one who was very likely his match in fighting with a staff, maybe his better.

Instead of backing up from his staff after the first few swipes, she lunged forward, bringing the head of the staff down in an overhand high strike. He blocked, but barely, as her staff, now only a streaking, blinding blur, descended on him again and again, from different angles. He was hard-pressed to keep it from striking him.

Felix watched critically both of them. _Equally matched... interesting,_ he mused. Now _this_ was unexpected. Mia had the upper hand, using Isaac's surprise to her advantage. She was battling fiercely, but...

Felix glanced over at Garet, who was nodding and watching, a serious look on his face. "Mia has the advantage now, but as soon as Isaac regains his footing, it will get away from her faster than an arrow from a bow."

All to the true – Isaac blocked her staff with a high block, and then kicked out with his foot.

It was over then – Mia gave a cry of shock and stumbled backwards, staff flying out of her hands. With a clatter, it landed at Garet's feet, rolling to a stop a neat finger-length from his boots. Isaac straightened from his position and gave her a hand back up, panting. From the floor, Mia stared at him, breathing harshly as well. She bit back an expression of pain at the burning feeling in her chest, and took his hand, shaking it when they were both eye-to-eye of each other.

_I've never met anyone I could call my equal, _Isaac thought dubiously, eyeing her. A surprise, a rare being, Mia was those things, and more – she was different. He'd never met anyone like her, and the closest he could think of was Jenna. And even then, Jenna more often worried about the state of her dress than about sparring with Isaac. He opened his mouth to ask her the questions plaguing his mind – where did you learn to fight like that? Who was your teacher? When did you ever practice?

"Mia-"

"By Luna, I didn't know you could fight like _that_, Mia!" Garet exclaimed, running over.

Mia dropped Isaac's hand, and her eyes blinked once as she looked back at the guard, closing off the odd emotion that had been in them a moment before. "I never needed to fight while I was with you," she thought aloud, smiling at his awed expression. Mia gently pried her staff from his hands, and began walking towards the doors to the outside world. "Besides, you never asked," she shouted over her shoulder. Garet stood stunned for a moment before recovering.

"Mia! Wait! Would you slow down, Mia?!" In typical Garet fashion, he ran after her. And knocked down one of the light-armor racks, sending all the neatly stacked piles of leather flying in all directions, as if carried by the winds of Jupiter.

_Two more days. Only two more days of the freedom I felt today, _Mia shuddered, wanting the wings of a bird. Oh, where she would go if she could fly! Away from sadness and sorrows, and only to a land where happiness and sunshine and water was with her. _Water... always made me feel at peace like nothing else did._

She ran her fingertip along the balustrade of her balcony, feeling the cool smoothness of its stone surface and the warm golden feel of the winter sun at the same time. And she didn't care that it was snowing, and that her hair was dotted with white flecks that melted within seconds of meeting the blue strands. She didn't care that her clothes would soon be covered in white if she didn't get inside. _I only care that at this moment, I feel nothing of distress. Only – a nothing. Calm..._ she closed her eyes against a light wind, and opened them halfway, looking through eyelashes at the picturesque view she had of the city below. Of Vale in one of its most spectacular times – a time neither day nor night, when the sky was both light and dark, and when stars appeared even in the daytime.

_There – the star of Venus_. Mia remembered earlier, when she had gone riding with Garet (after he had cleaned up his mess in the salle, of course). They mostly talked – or rather, Garet talked, and Mia listened.__

_"Isaac? Oh, he's been at the palace forever. Never travels anyplace because he is the only prince, and the only heir to the throne if anything should ever happen to his parents. Bless Mars for protecting them for so many years. You know, the King and Queen were actually childless for a long time, and this was one of the worst recorded economic times in Angara's history, because they had no heir._

_"Why do you think Angara's people, her citizens, worried so much? You see, this was after the rumored invasion down south. All the heirs murdered, the true leaders of the empire assassinated with the others in the palace. And for over ten years, they held a foreign country in fear. How would Angara's people feel, with their monarchs without child?_

_"Ah, fear was put in their hearts. For they knew – Kyle and Dora loved each other so much, and if one should fall, the other would follow, perhaps not until after all the loose ends were tied, but the reality was there. Even if they delegated the throne to another – perhaps Kraden, wise and experienced as he is and their advisor of many years – still, it would be an unstable throne._

_"For everyone loved – and still loves – our monarchs. Kyle and Dora ruled as one solid, unbreakable, and loyal unit, to their country and their people. And most of all, they were loyal and truthful to each other and themselves. After all, who would trust a man who fell to wenching his way around the palace? Or a woman who acted no better than a courtesan? No, Angara's king and queen are those rare rulers whom know their duty, and perform it well._

_"I gather this from what Kay told me, according to her understanding of what our parents told her. Despite what I tell everyone, I respect her intelligence and quick thinking! Kyle and Dora were afraid they would have no children – so many years, not a single child, male or female! They were so worried... and then finally, one day, Isaac was born. They would not risk his life, and since Isaac was and is always trying to please his parents so they remain happy for a little part of the day, they restricted him some. No traveling too far beyond the palace, and he cannot stray from Vale. Friends are his own choosing, but there are always people watching him, so perhaps it is not that way."_

_"You seem to know a lot about Angara, the monarchs, and Isaac," Mia remarked._

_"Well, I should! I'm Isaac's best friend, after all," Garet said proudly. "He has misgivings, sometimes, about his rank. Who else to complain to and woolgather with than his bloke-like best friend, Garet? Besides, I was training as a knight also. I understand what he goes through, even if I am not also a prince. When he has troubles, he never talks... He does not talk enough, I think. I am very glad he has Ivan now – Ivan would pay no heed to Isaac's rank and _make_ him talk if it was for his own good," Garet sighed, putting a smile on his face. It remained subdued, though, because of the serious look in his eyes._

_"What about your family? I've only met Kay and Aaron, because they stay at the palace. I would have thought your parents would live close by in Vale."_

_"They..." Garet turned his face away from Mia. Before he had only had Isaac to talk with, one already himself with troubles – now, Mia listened willingly, never with a complaint or a bored look. Patient. _Unlike me_, Garet thought._

_"A long time ago... I guess about a year after I became a squire. Aaron had just gotten into the palace as a page. Our family, we were between classes, not quite noble but not merchant class either. It was a simple accident – we didn't have enough money to buy horses only for show, you see, so we mostly walked places. The horses we did have were for me and Aaron, to learn mastery of steed. They... my parents, and I was following... were walking to the market, both of them together, for groceries!_

_"Imagine – dying because they tried to put a meal on the table. Someone in the crowd lost control of their horse, who knows why. Panic – the shouting, the screaming, I can still hear it even now, after all this time. I'd been straggling behind them, looking at a display of arms in the window. I heard the horse's frantic cry, and turned, only to see it run over my father._

_"His ribs were broken, and the horse trampled his abdominal area and some vital organs. There was blood – everywhere – and for sure, there would have been internal bleeding that we could not see and could not help with,," Garet choked out, clenching his fists almost painfully. "The healer had been summoned elsewhere. I remember that was the year when pirates were at their worst, raiding and such at the coastlines and harbors, and so as big as Vale is, only a few healers were left in Vale._

_"By the time we got a healer from the palace, it was too late. Even before I began running for the healer, he was having trouble breathing, unable to hold a steady pattern. Blood... gods, so much of it, from his mouth, wounds in his chest, his arms, legs..._

_"As for my mother, that followed soon after, not even before my father had fallen to the ground. When the first horse, a roan, lost control, it frightened other horses. The person accompanying the first had no better handling of his beast than his friend, and when my mother stumbled from the shock, she stumbled straight into the path of a now-wild, panicking horse."_

_He gasped in real pain when Mia touched his elbow. "Garet... your hands... they're shaking. Look at me, Garet," she whispered, wanting to calm him and smooth the edges of his grief. "Please." At her insistent voice, his eyes found hers. They swam with tears, pooling from years of hidden grief and mourning. Her usual cold exterior melted away. "Oh Garet..."_

_Their horses had stopped, and Garet could do nothing but let tears slide down his face. In the deep of the mountainous forest around them, no one could find them unless they happened to trip right over them. "Your wounds have not yet healed from this tragedy... and sealed up, they fester... until even the strongest person's heart must ache for release," she soothed, stretching out both arms for him to dismount. He got down off his horse himself, then hugged Mia to him, crying four years' worth of tears._

_"It isn't fair. They were good people, Mia. Mother led a place where busy parents could let their children play, for no fee at all. Nobles would donate so much money, because of the good things she did, and because she knew what she was doing. Father was one of the most accomplished carpenters in Vale. I still – they did not deserve that kind of death," Garet ground out, trying to stop the endless flood of tears._

_"I almost felt like dying right then. Perhaps – perhaps not to outward appearances, but inside, I felt like dying with my parents. And later, when I knew no one was listening, I cried. But then the tears ended, and I had to act strong for Kay and Aaron, both of whom were heartbroken as well. I stayed strong so they could stay strong. I was their pillar of strength._

_"Mia, if you'd have seen them... Kay was that close to running off and leaving Aaron and me behind. She didn't want to live anymore... but somehow, one night, she changed her mind. And when I slept, I could hear Aaron crying for Mother and Father... sometimes, I'd wake up in a sweat, then fall asleep, only to see them die, over and over and over again. It was worse than the toughest physical tests that Felix has ever given us, harder than all the trials combined. Those I could handle. But emotional problems... I ignore them, bury them, because I don't want to remember them. And soon, I didn't dream as often._

_"I didn't hear the screams anymore, didn't see the blood or feel Death scrape past me and grab my parents. I didn't taste Him in the air around me anymore. I tried to live and be strong, if only for Kay and Aaron... but sometimes, just sometimes, I would sit for hours staring at my knife blade, wishing I could just... leave it all behind."_

_Mia sat and listened to his rushed collection of words, and comforted his deeply masked grief, letting him mourn properly for his parents now. When he was calm again, she put a hand to his shoulder, and a blue aura surrounded them. Looking at her, he could see she had fresh tears on her face as well._

_"You already know my story, but I did not tell you I have Psynergy. I am an Adept, of the Mercury Clan, those who heal. I can cure illnesses and seal wounds, stop a sniffle with the briefest of thoughts, and re-mend broken bones with only a moment of focus and concentration. But one thing that I cannot heal are stricken hearts, or hurting souls. I am usually content with my healing gift – after all, I am helping them achieve a healthier life, and several times I have rescued them from Death's grasp – but sometimes, I could do nothing – parents grieving for their dead child, children crying because an animal they had come to care for had died quietly through the night. I could only comfort, and cry with them, and hope that this could help them on the way to healing their hidden wounds. Time is the only cure for such a thing, a wound that cannot be healed by a potion or a poultice or magic from a healer._

_"That is also why I will not fight without purpose. Unlike some others, I do not love watching duels. On the rare occasion, I will spar with others with staves, but usually I practice with myself and visualize my own enemy. I learned to fight with a staff so I could defend myself. At first, I had qualms of doing this, but the Priestesses insisted. What could I do but trust them?_

_"They gave no reason for such an odd wish, but they had treated me so well in the past, cared for me as their own, and I would not... could not, refuse them. And after all, it would be a break from the usual things I was forced to learn at the convent._

_"We are so different, you and I... that must be why I was drawn to you that first day I met you. You are so... different from others I have met before," Mia sighed sadly. She looked over at his perplexed expression and laughed. "Come, we should be heading back now, or else 'Weaponsmaster Felix will suspect you of seducing me atop our horses. Not that your skills of steed or seduction are anywhere that good!" She laughed and mounted her horse, trotting away before Garet could even register her words. Then, with a happy grin, he jumped onto his own horse and chased her all the way back to the palace._

The ride back had been filled with happier thoughts and much laughter. Mia knew that the more time she spent in Garet's company, the more her guard was letting down, and the more her icy defense of coldness was melting. But deep down, she wanted this. Maybe it was time top stop distancing herself from others, and maybe it was a time to embrace friendship and friends. It had taken her this long to understand that maybe being alone wasn't what she wanted after all.

She sighed and began to sing.

"So you think it is her, then?" The voice sighed from the mirror. He sounded impatient and frustrated with himself.

"I do not know what to think," Alex mused, sitting on the hard bench outside the guests' wing. He didn't dare do the spell of speaking inside of his room; he had the feeling of being watched in there. He already knew he was pushing his limits, refusing to tell his past or his origin, and always walking quietly like he was sneaking around. Using strange magic would make him a criminal and then they'd throw him in the cells. Then where would he be?

"Still... Alex, our time is running out. I fear you will not be able to stay in Angara much longer." Alex gave no reply to this, only stared down at the image in the mirror. He'd gotten a similar ominous feeling in the past several days, which had increased ever since her arrival.

"Well... what does she look like?"

His eyes focused once again on a nearby shrub. "She looks like all the Mercury Adepts in Lemuria. Long blue hair, and the cerulean blue eyes, like the ocean surrounding our home. She holds herself proudly, but seems to distant herself from people as a defensive gesture. I also sensed Psynergy. Mercury," Alex answered the unspoken question.

"Then she is still a possibility, ne?" The voice asked wistfully. Alex's eyes narrowed.

"I hope you don't lose focus on your real duties back home while pondering on this subject. I promise I will watch and wait until the moment I am sure I have found the princess, then bring her back."

"But-I could help, Alex," the other protested.

"And what do you think would happen if Radament decided to invade Angara while you were here as well, hmm? If they killed you, we have no others to take up your responsibilities. And you know as well as I that the princess has not been found yet."

"Friend, there is always you-"

"Wishful thinking," Alex snapped, ending the argument before it could begin again. A defeated sigh came from the mirror.

"You know I cannot outtalk you, stubborn fool."

"No more fool than you. Besides, you know that I am right... so stop worrying and-"

The singing voice pierced through the air, mournful to the point of gathering tears in the eyes. Alex froze. The person on the other end of the mirror, however...

"Alex? Alex! That voice – is that her?" It squeaked through.

"Y-yes. It is," Alex stood up, making the motions to shut down the spell.

"Great Mercury! I only wish I could help... Well. I leave this in your hands, Alex. Get back here as soon as you can!" Alex nodded and broke the tie between the two mirrors. He squinted up, and saw indeed that the singer was Mia. He shook his head. It was more and more likely that the one they were searching for was her – Mercury Adept, appearance, and now voice. We are close. Maybe a few more days, at most two weeks, until I can return home again.

A mere moment later, all that was left where he stood was a sprinkling of water.

She only sang, and had ears for only her song.

So when the sweet voice of the flute joined her, she didn't notice.

Both voices twined together in harmony, their melodies changing constantly but always matching each other as far as music went. Some listeners paused in their work, a small smile on their faces, before continuing, spirits raised and feet lighter than before. Horses pricked up their ears and quieted, almost as if they were the audience listening to the entwined song of two instruments. Palace animals stopped their yapping, yowling, and chirping to listen, and it seemed as if time was suspended for as long as they sang together.

And when Mia realized there was a flute accompanying her, she stopped singing abruptly and gasped. The flute continued for one more note before also stopping its whistle-like tone.

Of course, with Mia so learned in music, even one note was enough for her to find out the location of the flutist. She stalked over to the curtain and swished it open.

Alex watched her, a smirk on his face and the white flute below his lips.

"What- you..."

"So absorbed you were, you didn't hear me come in. You have a rare gift, you know. Only Mercury Adepts such as you and I have such extraordinary gifts in music. And even among them, beautiful singers such as yourself are rare," he said quietly, talking past her shock and surprise. He pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on, tucking his flute into his belt with the same movement.

"But-I didn't know you could play like that... your flute- you-"

He waved her off. "I will tell you that tale another time." He turned his back to her, ready to leave. And twisted himself halfway back, a small object in his hand.

"Take this."

She took the minute object and examined it: a gray-white color, and was like a flute the size of her longest finger, but different, because one strand of blue was threaded through the white material, along with traces of purple and the same purple stone placed at both ends of it. She looked up at him in question, but his answer was ready as soon as the thought materialized in her mind.

"Blow this flute in a case of desperation and when in need of help. Not for trivial matters – the tune will sound and ring through my consciousness, and I will come to help you. Keep it with you always," he said, unsmiling at her perplexed expression. Then his face changed so a smile ghosted across his face.

"But for now, both of us have another dance to get ready for. And perhaps tonight, Mia... you will save me another song and dance?" Alex disappeared out her door before she could answer. Mia could only stare after him, and run a delicate finger along the smooth surface of the tiny flute as she pondered his strange words.


	8. Dark Omens

Gust: *sigh* The disclaimer: Kadevi chan does not own Golden Sun or anything that is the property of Camelot and Nintendo.

**Who was the person Alex was talking to?**

Fizz: You'll find out a little in this chapter, but no names!! All you'll be stuck with after reading this chapter is guesses.

**So... what does Alex have to do with anything?**

Forge: Well, you guessed it. The answer will be revealed in time, although not in this particular chapter. Perhaps the next. Or the next. Or the one after that.

Flint: Let's just stick with that you'll find out eventually, alright?!

**8 – Stranger**

He scowled and broke his end of the speaking spell, sighing. "Alex," he muttered scathingly, carefully stowing the mirror away in his clothing. "Dratted piece of-"

"Did you say something?" Daryl asked, riding through the rocking of the ship easily even when he was perched precariously on the ship rail. He shifted his grip on his fishing rod, unconsciously tensing his body to hold onto his position. Even though Daryl wasn't watching him with two eyes, he knew that the man's vision (not to mention his hearing) was very good. Even using the edge of his eyesight, he could often find things that others had missed.

"I was just cursing Alex for being so stubborn," he groaned, slumping against the cabin wall and looking at the sparkling ocean surrounding them. _Heh... perhaps it is a good thing I did not mention to Alex that I am no longer safely holed up in the Palace..._

"Are you _sure_ you should be doing this? Alex distinctly told you several times that he didn't wish your presence in Angara," another said dubiously. She watched him out of somber ice-blue eyes, very much like Alex's but different in that they were bright, not cold as his often were.

"While we were at the palace, we often heard you two conversing. He was quite... adamant in his wish for you to remain there," the girl's elder brother voiced hesitantly.

The object of their concerns scowled and brushed off their tentative warnings of caution. "What I do and what Alex wishes me to do are two very different things. I do try not to listen to him a lot, though, don't I?" The endlessly cheerful Adept smiled and threw out all thoughts of grimness from his mind, ignoring the looks the others shot at each other. "Now, it's my shift for lookout duty, isn't it? I'll be right up the mast in a moment!" He grinned, walking inside to _his_ cabin.

The three currently on deck glanced doubtfully at each other, but dropped the sensitive subject and returned to standing guard and watching for sea monsters. This would definitely be a topic to talk about during dinner with the other guards coming along with them on the journey.

The fist slammed down, making everyone in the room jump save for the fist's owner and the sentries.

"Why is this taking so long?" The one seated on the throne hissed. Her eyes snapped coldly red, taking an eerie resemblance to several of the hangings on the walls.

"Y-y-your Majesty, it only seems as if we cannot find your elder sis- yah!" One of the braver ones stepped forward to give reason, but jumped back when a small bolt of fire crashed where his feet used to be. He began shivering even more than he had been before.

"And have you no idea where she has gone? Along with that lousy Saturos as well? They have been _gone_ ever since the rebellion down in Lemuria usurped them! Where _else_ would they go but come home back to Radament?! I gave specific instructions for you to _guard_ them, and what do you do but sail back here with_out_ them!!!" She shrilled in her contained rage. All of the five guards below her – oh, competent they were as palace guards, what with the everyday ease of simple duties, but send them away for a few years with commands to bring Menardi and Saturos back to Radament should they need to and they did exactly the opposite. With less than half of the guards they'd sent out to Lemuria standing before her to receive their inevitable punishment.

_Oh yes, Menardi, **you** can take the throne of Lemuria, the land of tropical beaches and lush forest, because you can handle the huge responsibility and the Elders trust you, but as soon as a small little uprising of nobles in the capital threaten your position, you up and disappear on everyone here, including me!_ Karst snarled in her mind. Although, she really didn't mind what position she had now. With Menardi gone, she was now the princess and ruler of Radament. It mattered not that she wasn't a male, Radaeans held it true that female rulers were just as ruthless as their male counterparts. And this case, she would be even more so than that poor excuse of an Adept Saturos, who was too soft-hearted to act quickly. Instead he had let things fester in Lemuria until her people managed to kill half the guard regiment, almost all the dozen Mars Adepts along with them, and forced Menardi and Saturos to flee with their lives without the guards Karst had made sure to attach with them.

_I would have silenced anyone who dared question my authority, _Karst thought sullenly, pondering what she would do with the dozen or so guards trembling at her feet. _Where would Menardi have gone besides? If not home here, then it can only be to Angara or Gondowan. But why...?_

"Your Majesty, what shall I do with these guards?" A man beside her asked contemptuously, placing a sarcastic emphasis on their positions. All of them winced fearfully and visibly shrank back from the two Adepts, one exceptionally gifted in Psynergy and the other with visible evidence of his strength in the build of his body. He smirked maliciously and waited for Karst's answer.

"Take them to the prisons for now. Let the palace mages experiment with them," she remarked offhandedly, standing up. She was an imposing sight, for all that she was probably a head shorter than the chief of arms standing beside her and was wearing the traditional Radaean dress for the nearing festivities.

The seeming leader of the disbanded group of guards paled until his face was not unlike the snow that fell so frequently in their home. "Th-the magicians?!" He yelped, voice bordering on hysteria. When neither answer, he fainted dead away, earning a snort of disgust from Agatio and a delighted sneer from Karst. With an imperceptible signal to several of the many sentries around the room, Agatio dragged away the frantic guards to the dungeons. They begged and pleaded with the princess of Radament to reconsider, but she did not even turn back to look at them, even when a blood-curling shriek cut through the air.

She smirked. "That's what you get when you don't finish the job." All the sentries in the room couldn't help shaking a little inside as she walked away, boot heels clicking solidly on the cold stone floor. It did little to ease their fears that they might be next headed for the dungeons, for the clicks (although they were much quieter) reminded all of them of the locks and bolts on the prison doors shooting home.

"Aiy, Karst, worrying about your sister again?"

She shot him a look that would have made him faint on the spot if he had been watching her.

"Worry? What for? Now that I have the throne, I can do what-ever I want. Besides, Menardi can take care of herself," the girl's younger sister lied. Agatio snorted.

"You can fool those guards out there, but you can't particularly fool me, seeing as how we have trained together since we were children. Do you wish to search for Menardi, then?"

No answer.

"Perhaps we should try for Lemuria first-"

"No." Karst glared up at the ceiling.

"If she would go anywhere, it would be home. If she is not here, that only means she took the opportunity to spy for Radament. Even if she does not have connections with us, she'll come as soon as possible. And now, the most likely prospect would be Angara."

"How have the pirates been doing at the coasts, by the way?"

"Not very well of late. The especial cold temperatures keeps the shallow waters layered with ice," Karst said thoughtfully, "Though that could change if there were a few Adepts along."

Agatio snorted again.

"I may be a brute, but even I know better than to think that. If we sent along Mars Adepts to melt the ice and clear way, Angarans would know we were the masterminds plaguing them all these years with pirates." Karst knew that to many, her Chief of Arms only knew how to wield a sword and push people over, but in reality Agatio did have a sense of intelligence in him. He knew enough to surprise people, enough to ambush properly. Although sometimes he was too taken in the rush of fighting to think at all.

"Mars Adepts don't _only_ come from Radament, Agatio. I know for a fact that there are many taking refuge in Angara because they refuse our customs and practices, and there was that band that left a century ago because they did not approve of the 'path we would walk.' By now, Angara must be filled with all different kinds of Adepts. A mixed country," Karst muttered the last, her tone showing what _she_ thought of the idea.

"Perhaps that fact will come into your favor now, Your Majesty. If there is only one in every group of pirates, port authorities and Harbor Watch will only think that there is one Adept, acting of his own initiative with the pirates. They would suspect none that he is our own Radaean."

A triumphant, bloodthirsty smile formed on her face. "Make the arrangements for you and I on a trip to Angara. If my guess is correct, we will find Menardi and Saturos in the Angaran capital. If I am right a second time, they will be in the palace. And if I am right a third..." She began laughing, the glint in her eyes brightening.

"Angara, we have plans for you..."

Idra hefted the last load of linens onto the pile, and sighed triumphantly.

"Finally! This only took an entire day," she huffed, walking over to a well to draw up some water to drink.

"Done with your work now, Idra? How about a walk into Vale?" Rutas nodded from across the courtyard to her, and she nodded back. It had been a long time since they had had a chance to spend their time on themselves. It seemed the monarchs were much more lenient nearer the holidays, and especially this Midwinter.

Her real name wasn't really Idra – that was a shortened version of Idranem Radae, the name she had given to whoever needed to know it when she entered the palace a year ago. The name Rutas had given the head of the servants was Sorutas Menth, but the other servants called him Rutas because it, in a way, did fit him, and was easier to say. Neither were much talkative, but did banter with each other often. They were hard workers, and seemed to know all the happenings and going-ons in the palace better than anyone else, including who was in the palace, where, and why.

However, before they ever reached their destination of the largest marketplace in Vale, they were both dragged into an alley in the cover of coming darkness and silenced.

Jenna looked at herself in the mirror, turning this way and that so her dress could catch the last of the sun's golden rays.

_A dance at sundown,_ the page had murmured, bowing. Then he had scurried away, and knocked on several more doors in the guest wing before trotting off to his duties.

She knew the dress showed off her best asset – her hair. What was usually crimson and in a ponytail was now curled artistically around her head, with one or two curled strands running down the side of her face. A glittering powder made her red hair sparkle in the candlelight, and a little dusted on her fingertip gave her face a bright, cheery, but beautiful glow. She smiled, red lips stretching prettily as she twirled once.

Her dresses had always been simple, but this time they were simple to the point of making herself stand out more than usual in a good way. All the designs on the maroon and pink dress drew a person's eyes up to her exposed neck and chest, and the necklace that was nestled at the base of her neck both attracted and repelled attention to her face, hair, and long, graceful arms. It might be winter, but the dances were hardly cold, with so many people and candles hovering around the room.

Of course, Jenna wasn't _only_ dressed in red. Her shawl, for example, was a lacy white that went well with the color of her hair and dress, and a simple sash tied at her waist was a pale yellow that almost matched her shawl in color, if only with a different tint in it.

With a final pretty smile at the mirror, she flounced away toward the door.

And stopped cold, seeing something hidden in the corner, covered with dust. Stepping carefully over several piles on the floor (not clothing, mind you – just several empty boxes and perhaps the odd shoe or two), Jenna picked her way to the corner, and picked up the object.

_My staff... How did this get here? Great Mars, I haven't touched it in... well, it's been almost half a year, really. I mean, lately Isaac has been asking less and less.. although that might be because I no longer show interest in sparring with him or others, for that matter._

She picked up the staff, uncaring of the dust that rose into the air around her at the long-awaited for movement. It was a fine piece of work, really – given to her by her parents as her birthday gift when she was, oh, fifteen or sixteen. Then, she had been so excited by the gift; she couldn't wait to try it out along with Felix's gift of brand new boots, leather of the supplest doeskin possible. The staff was made of a light-colored wood and looked like a pitchfork with only two short tines on one end. The entire staff was carved from an earthy-brown wood, and the head of the staff was an off-white. From one of the white ends hung a yellow piece of cloth tied to where the head of the staff and the actual staff met. Jenna still didn't know what it was for, but once when her fire Psynergy had caught the cloth on fire she'd managed to use it as a torch, and when the fire was put out no visible damage could be seen anywhere on the staff; the cloth was whole and unburnt.

She saw the boots too, in dire need of polishing below some blankets and bolts of cloth. She stifled a forlorn sigh and stared at both staff and boots for long moments. _This was who I was a year ago. Not who I am now._

Careful not to drag the hem of her dress on the ground, she placed her staff and boots gently beneath her bed, wrapping them in a white sheet to keep the dust off her precious gifts. Then, at a knock on the door, she stood up and forgot everything of forgotten staves and boots.

Garet scowled darkly as he knocked on her door. _Oh yes, Isaac, leave me with **this** hellion, even worse than that horse you once dared me to ride. I will never forgive you for this, not in ten years, a hundred, or a thousand. I promise I will haunt your grave until the end of eternity._ His expression could be taken for a death-glare. Of course, being the gentleman he was, his expression soon sported a tight smile as Jenna opened the door.

Both jumped back from each other.

"W-what are _you_ doing here?" Jenna asked shrewdly.

"What does it look like, _my lady_?" Garet asked dryly. "I am here to escort you to the pre-holiday dance."

Her expression soon became as dark as his had been. "I am _not_ going there with you, oaf," she bit out, preparing to shut the door in his face. He easily stopped it with a hand and leaned slightly on the door.

"Isaac expressed his deepest sorrows for the misunderstanding. It turns out the heralds accidentally placed him to walk down the stairs with Lady Mia instead of yourself, and seeing as how the mix-up did involve me, he politely requested of me to escort you myself," Garet said civilly, trying his best to keep a blank, neutral face.

She glared at him with defiant crimson eyes, hating the circumstances but knowing that she couldn't do anything about them.

"If Isaac wishes it, then I suppose I must," she growled out, flouncing back inside to grab a thin white shawl.

"By Luna's Light, it's as much a horror to me as it is to you," Garet muttered, making a face.

"I can still hear you, you know!" She yelled back angrily.

"Figured as much."

"If you say anything else about me, I'll make sure you walk down those stairs with a black eye and worse!"

_This will be a wonderfully long evening, I'm sure, _Garet thought, taking her arm stiffly. With stilted steps, both walked towards the Great Hall, filled to the brim with dread.

Mia took one glance at the mirror and then turned away, fixing the position of the thin silver chain around her neck. Hanging on it was the small white flute Alex had given her earlier. Worn over the dress she'd chosen that night, it fit almost like she'd had it her entire life.

Like the current fashion, her dress had no sleeves. However, it wasn't in the design that villages and cities close to Vale were sporting. This one was in the style of the residents of Xian, an Oriental city about two weeks' journey east of Vault. There were (thankfully) no petticoats involved, only having heavily embroidered royal blue silk sewed to hug her body at her chest and waist, and with the dress flaring lightly around her feet below that. It was also high-necked, and a crystal blue gauze material wrapped around her neck, her shoulders, and upper chest.

_I suppose this will do_. Mia pulled from a hanger her shawl. The color neatly complemented her long blue hair, which she'd tied into a simple ponytail for the night. And then she was done, not caring to put on any face point or powders to decorate her face. _Cumbersome and disgusting stuff, _she thought distastefully.

A gentle hand knocked at her door. Surprised, Mia looked up suspiciously. Garet never knocked, he usually barged in like the first time he'd caught her singing, or the second time when he almost caught her slipping out of her dress (he had earned several painful smacks for his forgetfulness), and several other times that he'd forgotten to knock.

_I wonder who it could be?_ Mia walked over quickly, blue eyes curious, and opened the door to reveal Isaac. Eyes snapping over from watching the sun's glow over Vale nearby, they widened appreciatively and he nodded politely to Mia.

"Good evening, Lady Mia," he bowed courteously.

"And to you, Your Highness," she voiced, curtsying. _What is he doing here?_

"Due to a misunderstanding among the heralds, I am to escort you to the dance tonight. Garet will be attending to Lady Jenna," he explained quietly.

"Well, at least the mix-up didn't do too much damage. We do know each other, after all," she said, closing the door behind her.

"Very true." The rest of the walk took place in a comfortable silence.

"And that is what information we have, Your Majesties," Ivan finished.

The King sat back in his seat in the Council Room later that night, nodding. "Kraden, this does not bode well for Angara," he sighed tiredly, rubbing his temples. Of late, the pirate attacks on the harbors and coasts had increased. It seemed as if the ice on the shores did not bother them at all.

"Indeed, it does not," the old advisor thought out loud. "Young Master, would you trust where your information comes from?" He asked Ivan.

"Without a doubt. They come from Master Adept Sheba, one of my colleagues at the University," Ivan said firmly.

"My information comes direct from Master Hama and Master Kyllan. They would not lie to any of us, and have no reason to. This is very serious."

"So the rebellion in Lemuria a year ago must have something to do with the frequency of harbor and coast attacks," the queen murmured.

Three sharp pairs of eyes turned to Ivan and Sheba. "What were the names of the two from Radament? The ones who ruled there until the prince took back his crown?"

"Ah-" Sheba thought for a short moment. "One Menardi and Saturos."

"The eldest princess of Radament, Kyle," Kraden mused thoughtfully.

"And Saturos would most likely be her companion," the king finished.

"The two never returned to Radament?" The queen wondered worriedly.

"No. It seems they are now missing. And the spies, they say that Radament's younger princess, Karst, and the Chief of Arms Agatio, have also disappeared," Sheba added.

"No doubt to look for the missing princess and other Adept."

They all remained silent for a long moment, pondering the new revelations. Their silence carried over into when two servants entered the room, took away the empty plates on the table, put new ones in their place, filled their cups again with drinks, and left, closing the door soundly behind them.

"Perhaps they fled to Angara," Ivan interrupted gravely. "After all, why not? We are the safest place for any, save for their home, and perhaps that route over the ocean was being watched. Lemuria, they would definitely flee. Everyone would be out on watch for the intruders, and everyone in Lemuria has the same skin tone and almost everyone with the same hair. No, they could never hide in Lemuria, no matter how great their skills at evasion." Kraden watched Ivan, deep in thought, approving of him in all ways. He would make a fine Chief Advisor when it was Isaac's turn to rule Angara, no doubt about it.

"And they could not come to Gondowan either, come to think of it," Sheba mused, eyes closed to think. They were opened enough that the others could see a thing sliver of violet eyes between her lashes. "After all, Gondowan is populated with mainly Jupiter Adepts. Were they to come across _them_, they would be mind-read, no matter what they did. These two... they would have a certain air around them, that would most definitely arouse suspicion and be cause for Mind-Reading. So that only leaves-"

"Angara," Kraden finished heavily.

"Trouble comes," Dora sighed. They all started when something hanging over the mantelpiece crashed to the floor behind them. Ivan and Sheba both stood and walked over, picking up the shards of glass.

"Careful," Kyle warned, watching them.

Ivan stood shakily. "The gemmed map of our world," he whispered. He and Sheba brought the remains of it over.

A formerly beautiful piece of work – a craftsman had given it to Kyle and Dora when they had been crowned rulers of Angara. The ocean was made of sapphires, and the countries their respectful colors. Radament was carved in rubies and inlaid in its rightful position, Lemuria in a beautiful quartz that was a pale blue. Angara's topaz sparkled in the candlelight and Gondowan's darker amber was connected to it. Several other continents had their colors also inlaid in the dark sapphire of the ocean, and not even the edge of a sheet of parchment could be pressed between the borders of continents and the ocean.

Now, Angara was broken into several pieces, with many tiny shards still left in front of the fireplace. Gondowan, as well, was shattered beyond belief. Lemuria was only broken in half, but there were cracks visible all through the two pieces. Shards of sapphire lay all over the ground and on the table where Ivan and Sheba had left them. But...

"What of-" Kraden began, and both young Jupiter Adepts pointed to the wall, where the gemmed map used to hang. It had been about ten hand spans across and fifteen from top to bottom when it was whole, hanging with a strong silver rope from two solid wooden pegs in the wall.

Now, only Radament hung crooked on the wall, its ruby surface glinting in the flickering fire- and candlelight. It was the only continent that remained whole.


	9. Delving Deeper

Kadevi:  So very sorry for taking such a long time on this, minna-san...

Gust: *sigh* Unless all of you plan on buying Golden Sun from Camelot and Nintendo for Kadevi's birthday, she will not be owning the game or anything in it or related to it anytime soon.

Forge: And just a happy note for all you out there! We've been hounding Kadevi day and night to write this chapter-

Flint: But of course she had to take ill with writer's block-

Forge: But even with that, we didn't let up the tiniest bit!

Flint: By the way, why aren't we mentioned AT ALL in this fanfiction?!

Kadevi: ...

**9 – Delving Deeper**

Isaac danced for the fourth time that night with Jenna, who was still complaining about being escorted by Garet instead of Isaac. While he did find that her expression of annoyance was quite becoming of her, and the slight pout of her lips only accented her hair more for the better, Isaac was tired of hearing the same argument over and over again. It was, after all, the fourth time she'd had a chance to ramble in his ear that night.

"He was just too stiff while going down the steps! Not like you, Isaac. You're always so relaxed but so composed at the same time! I remember the first time I saw you walk down by yourself, after your parents when you were knighted. It was just the grandest sight!" Jenna sighed. Then she shook her head and frowned again, the dreamy smile disappearing. "But that guard – he's nowhere _near_ your caliber of etiquette..."

Suffice to say, Isaac was all but ready to kiss her in public if it would silence her objections to Garet and everything about him, from his looks to his manners to his hair. And Isaac never breached the strict rules that his status as prince of Angara demanded of him. Well, he hadn't done so before. Tonight might be the first time in his entire life that he'd done anything beyond the limits of what was 'proper.'

"Jenna-" He struggled to keep the irritation from his words.

She stopped her endless tirade and looked at him. "Yes, Isaac?"

"Would you mind terribly if I spoke with Ivan? I saw him come from his meeting just now, and I need to know what was so important that he and Kraden were forced to drag Mother and Father from this dance for," he explained, nodding and telling Ivan across the room nonverbally that he would join him and Sheba soon.

"Oh, of course not! I guess I'll just spend some time eating some food. I haven't had the smallest bite yet tonight-" She continued talking even long after he left her presence.

"So what did you find out? Or what did you have to report?" Isaac asked, after finding Ivan, Sheba, and himself seats.

"It seems," Ivan said carefully, "That the pirates are actually under the order of Radament. The last few attacks proved that."

"We are lucky enough that one of the harbor guards had seen pictures and paintings of Princess Karst of Radament in an old text before, and that he had been on duty the day she attacked with her band of pirates. He recognized her, even from a distance, and reported this directly to me," Sheba continued tonelessly, eyes flickering with a troubled light. "I used to know him from the university, but he did not have enough aptitude to become a great mage, and so uses his seering abilities at the harbor to predict bad weather or unfortunate events. At least he learned enough not to tell the chief guard, else this information would never have gotten to us."

"It does seem that people intend to keep notes of their jobs blemish-free," Isaac sighed.

"Another thing – quite interesting, really – is that after the two who led the invasion of Lemuria were sent fleeing, they did not return to their home..." Ivan interrupted, his eyebrows nearly meeting in the center of his forehead.

"Radaeans?"

Sheba and Ivan nodded in confirmation.

"Who?"

"First princess Menardi. Her companion, first guard Saturos." Sheba had to look down at the small card she held in her hand to tell Isaac the information.

"First guard?" Isaac queried in confusion.

"A simple title for a guard who is the head of the group protecting a noble or someone else of political importance. The chief of the bodyguards, if you will," Ivan explained.

"Ah. How long have they been missing, then?"

"Around several months to a year. They would have gone missing some time after the end of the rebellion, allowing for time to escape and time to return to Radament." Ivan concluded.

"So if the first princess is not in Radament, who acts regent for her?"

"Her younger sister, Karst," Sheba supplied.

"But was she not the one recognized by the harbor guard?"

Sheba and Ivan went through the entire lengthy story, from how she and the chief guard had disappeared from Radament to the most recent of the pirate attacks. Suddenly, Ivan sat up, alarmed.

"Have either of you a map?" He demanded. Isaac, puzzled, pulled one out of his boot and handed it to his advisor. Ivan took it and the offered pen from Sheba, then began asking for the locations of the pirate attacks, and raids on villages. For each place, he made a solid black dot. And in doing so, they could see the direction in which the raids were traveling.

Vale was one of the largest and among the most successful of cities in Angara. It was, relatively speaking, on the direct west of the continent, and near a small ocean spanning a few hundred miles. Well, if you could consider going across a thin range of mountains from the ocean 'near.' The Seers Pass, leading from Vale to the small harbor city Harbor Vale (Fizz: Creative isn't she?), was a direct route to this port and thus a bustling road of trade and commerce.

Unable to see what he was doing, Sheba and Isaac looked worriedly to each other and waited. Ivan finally looked up.

"You both know as well as I do that in order for the harbor pirates' raid or attack to succeed, they must hit quickly and then run as far as they can."

"Very true," Sheba stretched out slowly, wondering what in the world this had to do with... well, anything.

"The average attack time is ten minutes; raid time would be a maximum of an hour, where they can get their loot and go."

"Correct," Isaac confirmed.

"When the harbor guards go after them, they must travel far enough out that the guards become discouraged and stay away long enough that there is no chance of searchers bumping into them out at sea, and in the process confuse the guards so that they do not give away their next planned spot to attack."

Both nodded, listening avidly.

Ivan jabbed his finger down on the map, which he now laid down flat on the table for the other two. "To confuse harbor guards, they would have to zigzag through the water in random directions or go back the way they came. Many of these locations occur in spans of time too short for only one or two groups to do attack successfully."

Sheba practically ripped the map from Ivan's fingers. "One or two days separate each," she choked out, reading his neat and precise handwriting. And suddenly a bell rung in Isaac's head as well.

"Successful attack's in the past have always taken more than two weeks long EACH," he muttered. "And look, some of these even occur several hours after each other! And only five days ago, there were a total of seven attacks that day, all along the western Angaran shoreline."

"Did you notice also, that these raids..." Sheba ran her finger along the series of dots, "They all lead up to the Harbor Vale docks?"

Isaac's eyes widened in horror at this revelation. None of this boded well. But there was worse to come.  
"I did not tell the king and queen this just now, but Felix told me that recently, a minimum of several hundred soldiers and guards disappeared from Radament's capital city. His information, he swore to me, came directly from Lord Chang and Lady Xilia," Ivan said worriedly.

"The unlikely leaders of Angara's best spies," Isaac sighed. He pulled his hands over his face.

"What should we expect?" He finally ask, voice muffled by his fingers. Removing his hands from his face and placing them calmly on the table, Isaac closed his eyes briefly to absorb the shock. In that moment, he looked tired. So many attacks on Angara, of late... small, insignificant ones, to be sure, but if all the signs were truly pointing to what he was thinking bleakly in his mind...

"I surmise they may be trying to start a war by doing this. Possibly assassinate king and queen, perhaps you as well. The same stunt that gave Radament rule over Lemuria for over fifteen years," Ivan said hopelessly.

"Well, we know this. And we must prepare for it, with what little information we have. Come on, Ivan. I suppose we should tell Kraden what we've come up with, and Their Majesties as well. Isaac, would you like to come with us?" Sheba asked, hauling Ivan from his seat and putting the folded map in her belt.

"I think I will stay here and be the resident member of the royal family. Try to forget about all this – at least for the night," Isaac sighed wearily, staggering up from his chair.

Ivan smiled slightly. "Mia has no partner there. Why not spend your time in her company?" Isaac glanced over at his advisor and friend suspiciously, who only shrugged and gave him what might be considered a slight smirk.

"I've found she can be a good companion when it comes to intelligent conversation."

And so the night passed with no more mishaps, and it continued that way until the night of Midwinter's Eve...

~~~

Okai, i know that was badd!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!! 


	10. Midwinter Troubles

Gust: *rolls eyes* Kadevi does not own Golden Sun. And she never will.

Kadevi: Shush! No one needs to know that. Oh, by the way, sometime in the near future I'll be going over the past chapters and editing them slightly – not the main ideas, but some of the more minor details. Nothing too important will be edited, but I'll be changing a few things, and just thought I'd let you know.

I'd also like to apologize for the extremely long delay between chapters. I don't think I need to explain why – but hopefully, you'll be satisfied with this chapter. I'm making this extra-long for you, even though I should be doing my Trig homework right now!

NOTE:: Time will start moving faster somewhere near the end of the chapter... make sure you read the italics, they indicate the time!! If you don't, you may just become sorely confused.

NOTE:: [September 27, 2003] Sorry for the long delay!! I've been busy... thank you so much for coming back and reading!! I apologize for the lengthy wait I made for you... I hope this chapter somewhat makes it up to you!!

**Is Vale in danger?**

Forge: I don't like to reveal things, but yes, as you can most probably see. Everything seems to pointing to that eventuality.

**Will you call the blue-haired Lemurian "Picard" or "Piers?"**

Kadevi: I KNOW that Piers is the American name, but... even writing it down is painful. -_- Nintendo and Camelot had _serious_ issues when they decided to name him Piers. Insane. Due to my own preferences, I will call him "Picard." And if you decide to flame about this... well, I don't mind in the least, but at least give me a few GOOD reasons why calling him Picard is totally and completely wrong.

**SHORT CHAPTER!! What's wrong with you?!**

Quartz: Unfortunately, Kadevi was very busy during that time, and she needed a vague chapter to formulate the next plot-forming element in BtLR. 

Fizz: Quartz! It's good to finally have female Djinni company. ^_^ She's a new muse. Came to help me out with the... _other_... Djinn over there...

*Flint and Forge can be seen arguing with squeaks, whistles, and lots of jumping up and down*

**Is this going to be an Isaac/Jenna fic? Will you please make this Isaac/Mia?**

Flint: *sigh* We've gone _over_ this before. But I'll go over it again. Kadevi does not wish to indulge us in what the pairings are going to be for this fanfiction. All she told us (and we're her muses!) was that we might be surprised. Hmph. And also, she wouldn't pair two people together that she didn't want together... so, asking her to make a fanfiction a specific shipping isn't going to help you at all, unless she asks for your opinions. ^_^; sorry.

**Are you going to be writing another fanfiction?**

Quartz: *smile* Yes she is. Perhaps a sequel to this one, and definitely an adventure story that is very lightly based on this Chinese drama that ended a few months back, and then who knows after that? Although I know she has many fanfictions planned for everyone.

Forge: *eyeing Quartz* One things for sure, Kadevi doesn't plan on leaving the GS section anytime soon.

**WHERE'S PICARD?!**

Fizz: *laughter* He'll be either in this chapter, or the next two. He'll be here soon, Akiko!!

**-_- Jenna is sort of... annoying...**

Kadevi: Sorry about that. But her personality might shift a little later, so... yeah.

**What are Radament's reasons for attacking Angara & Lemuria?**

Fizz: Actually, I can answer that question! See, the thing is- *Kadevi whispers something to Fizz*... Actually, you know what, I'm not going to tell you!! Now Kadevi wants everyone to wait... ^_^;

**10 – Midwinter Troubles**

He stared into the bowl of water, watching intently as images silently flashed by, glimmering and shining under the brilliance of Luna. This was ancient magic – magic nearly completely forgotten by everyone, even those Lemurians so bent on tradition and the old ways back home. He'd had to pull this favor of going to Angara out of Conservato and the other senators with his teeth and fingernails. Not that he usually listened to them anyway, but he didn't want to leave Picard in a bind when he left, being both his friend and guard, after all.

Anyway – this was ancient magic he was using. Difficult to perform and requiring both Psynergy and total concentration to make sense of so many random images, this spell of water-seers left many who tried it drained and exhausted for days. However, Alex was one of the few who'd been able to perform it... at Picard's request, secretly. Conservato would somehow manage to use _this_ little bit of foreseeing to his advantage, no doubt about it, if it was ever let out that Alex could do this little trick with ease.

When he was done, he stood up, freezing up the water inside the bowl and depositing the block into one of the potted plants in his room. The attack was coming soon – very soon. Perhaps the prince, the advisors, and the monarchs already suspected? Hopefully they did, for if _he_ warned them he would likely be thrown into prison for even suggesting such a thing – he was not blind to the fact that Felix held great influence with the king, and that Felix showed steadfast animosity towards him. Not that it would be difficult to get _out_, mind you, but it would make quite a muddle of his preparations.

The worst part about this attack was its taking place near the holidays, especially such a major one as Midwinter. There would be a great festival day after the morrow in the city of Vale, and banquets and a dance lasting long into the night both tomorrow and on Midwinter's Day. If the Radaeans decided to attack then... so many people might be injured, possibly even killed in what they planned. Would it be a takeover similar to what had happened in Lemuria, years ago? Or would they only slaughter anyone and everyone in their path, in order wreak havoc and destroy the peace currently occupying the continent?

Radaeans, if for some odd coincidence, seemed to have such a repeated incident throughout their past – raids, attacks, and even once before a small invasion on a western settlement near what was thought to be the end of the world in the Great Western Sea. 'Destroyers of the peace,' one particular king in Radaean past had called himself and his country. Alex, seated back on the chair again, tapped his temple. He needed something to jog his memory – there was some particular significance in that...

He sighed about an hour later, rubbing his forehead in frustration. This sitting about was getting him _nowhere_. In fact, it was giving him a headache. He'd best go somewhere else before he gave up on thinking about it. Storing the thought in the back of his mind, Alex yawned as he walked onto his balcony, then disappeared into thin air, leaving a puddle of water in his wake.

"This is all your fault you know," the woman whispered resentfully to her companion.

"MY fault?! You were the one who assured me there was no one tracking us!"

"And YOU were the one who insisted that no one would figure out our whereabouts!" She hissed back.

He sighed and turned his eyes to the ceiling of the room they currently occupied. "I still think this is your fault we finally got found out."

"I completely disagree with you on that. On a different note though, they're going to want to know why we've been... you know-"

"Sister!" The red-head slammed open the door and rushed to the aforementioned person. "I want to know why you never told us where you were! After a YEAR, I'm sure the coast was clear enough for you to contact us!" She snapped.

Another man strolled into the room, one who nearly cleared the door frame and had to shift his body slightly in order to squeeze himself into the cabin. "Now, now, Karst, I'm sure your sister and Saturos have a reasonable explanation to their lack of communication," Agatio said gruffly, bowing in deference to the elder princess of Radament.

"We DO have a reasonable explanation for our extraordinarily long absence – but I want to know why you had your grunts truss us up and gag us as if we were ordinary _prisoners_ and _criminals_!" Menardi spat out, jumping to her feet and glaring at Karst. One week ago, strolling to the local market, they'd been dragged into an alley and knocked unconscious. Later, she and Saturos had awoken to a luxurious cabin similar to this one, in the respect that it was the captain's quarters in a Radaean ship. They'd been given no explanation to why they were tied to chairs and had their limbs bound, but at least their hands were freed twice everyday for a meal. Excluding those few moments though, they had had ropes binding their wrists and ankles together for almost an entire week.

Out on their ship with the fleet, Karst hadn't heard that her sister and friend had been found until she docked at an obscure port quite a ways north of Harbor Vale, where they and the people who'd found them were waiting for them. Then, Karst had immediately ordered the ropes burned and Menardi and Saturos moved to her own private ship while she oversaw preparations. Only then had she run back into her quarters and found Menardi and Saturos griping their way through a detailed explanation of their capture.

Cowed by her sister's dominant presence, Karst tried not to show her slight tinge of anxiety. "It wasn't ME who tied you up, it was my men! I didn't even know you were here until they came and told us when we docked," she retorted.

Saturos pulled at a lank clump of his steel-blue hair. "So you gave them orders _beforehand_ that we were to be treated this way upon discovery?" He drawled lazily, lounging back in his chair – quite a change from his demeanor earlier, when he had been arguing with Menardi. Now he was imperturbable, unshakably calm and unfazed by the two other Radaeans.

Agatio stepped forward menacingly, eyes flashing dangerously. "Watch how you speak to the second princess of Radament," he warned, a huge fist going to the equally huge sword that never left his side.

Saturos smiled languidly and stood. "As I recall, Chief of Arms, First Guard of the First Princess has a higher _rank_ than the second princess. I, more older and experienced then you rash young ones-" He motioned to both Karst and Agatio, then turned around, causing Agatio's eyes to flame in anger and Karst to ball up her fist indignantly, "Know things that neither of you would deign to keep up with, let alone care about."

"Our absence," Menardi continued smoothly, "Is due only to the fact that, while we were sailing west, we thought to perhaps embark on a mission of intelligence and spy on Angara, rich in both ores, minerals, and Psynergetic healing properties. We did not send notice, for, entrenched in the palace as we were, it would have been difficult to send out any letter, coded or not, that could make it unsuspectingly past the inspectors who censor the mail there."

Karst narrowed her eyes at her sister. "One _year_, Menardi! I do not speak of simply a week, but an entire TWELVE months when you were gone with no notice and no word back to us! The country was in turmoil until the Assembly deemed it fitting that I, your younger sister, rule in your absence."

Menardi merely turned her back slightly to her younger sibling. "There were many variables and factors that influenced our decision to keep a low profile in Angara. Should any suspicion be aroused towards the servants, Saturos and I would be the first to be pointed at – and if our origins were found to be Radaean, after what happened in Lemuria... we would have been put in _prison_. That would be infinitely worse than being away from Radament for one or two years, would you not agree?"

Still angry at her sister's haughty manner, Karst merely nodded and elbowed Agatio when he did not do the same.

"I understand," she said stiffly.

...

Silence.

"So, what was this plan you were obviously planning to launch upon Angara?" Saturos monotonously intoned.

_Now this is something that I know something about,_ Karst thought, still miffed of the way Menardi had spoken to her.

"Well, this is what I thought we should do. This will take place... Midwinter's Eve..."

He was wandering aimlessly through the halls again.

Ivan, with a contemplative frown on his face, was thinking about the Radaean threat yet again.

Then again, had reason to suspect, and reason to brood. With Radament so close to Angara's capital (relatively close as compared to, say, Lemuria, anyway), they needed all the warning they could get of imminent battles. No war for – years – had probably dulled the blades of the Angarans, who had most likely forgotten now how harsh war treated both the countries involved and the people. If there were war... the death toll would be unbelievable. And with the elemental Mars alignment, Radaeans were much better suited to battle Psynergy than Angarans, most of whom had earth-based attacks like the Gondowans. No one knew whether Hesperians would come to their aid... and Gondowan wasn't to be counted on in this situation. Just getting up past the Kibombo Mountains and the mountains between those and the true mainland of Gondowan was a one or two-month task in itself. To march all the way up to Vale... a half year, at best. If war _were_ to come (and everyone hoped not, though they knew better than to do so), they could not hope to receive help from Gondowan in time. By the time the G.L.A.D., or the Gondowan Liberation Army of Defense, would supposedly reach Vale and the other important cities of Angara, they would be occupied and controlled by Radament's notorious military force.

What would they do? What _could_ they do? Angara was one of the most peaceful civilized continents in the world, with an army that had been lounging calmly in their barracks, doing nothing but wenching and gambling for the past few decades. The Radaeans would come, but one thing that might very possibly work was... 

He was so preoccupied he ran straight into Garet.

Or rather, he was run straight over by Garet. One minute, he was thinking gloomily about a possible war, and the next he found himself flat on his back, staring up at the stone ceiling with a most tingling sensation of pain in his head. Maybe a wild Gryphon had just flown into him...? No, he was in the palace. Yes, the palace, and it was two days before Midwinter. Everything seemed so much brighter than he last thought, and the only thing he could remember right now was that Jupiter Adepts held the power of fire... Or was it water?

Garet, on the meanwhile, was still strolling merrily down the hall, thinking about the practice duel Felix had proposed just a little while ago, at breakfast. _I wonder if I'll beat him this time, _Garet wondered. _He has always beat me, but it is partly because he has the lighter sword, the lighter body, and the faster speed. All you have to do, Garet, is keep him off balance with your superior strength. Suppose he allows a Psynergy battle this time as well? Now that would be interesting... I would swing like this, blast like that with a light rain of fire, then perhaps rush him head-on so it would push him backwards?_

When he stopped, the gears started whirring in his head. "Wait... didn't I see Ivan just now?" He wondered aloud.

It was at that moment Mia wandered around the same corner. Of course, she didn't make the same mistake as Garet did and trample over the poor Jupiter Adept.

"Ivan! Oh, are you alright? Garet, what did you do, use him as your carpet?!" She scolded, hurrying over to the flattened young mage. Garet turned, and finally saw Ivan's stretched-out body on the ground. _This won't be good..._

Mia carefully sat up the smaller Adept, checking his body for injuries and his head particularly for a concussion. "Well, your bones don't seem to be broken Ivan, but you have a slight bump here..." Mia muttered calmly, gently running her fingers through Ivan's hair to feel his skull.

"Alright, I'll just do a light healing spell so you can think clearly again, Ivan," Mia said in concern. Her gentle, quiet voice immediately calmed the other two, and as the small fairy waved its wand over Ivan, he noticeably rid himself of the dazed fog in his eyes. As soon as that was over with, he angrily turned to the guard.

"What did you think you were doing, running over me like that?!" Ivan fumed, standing up indignantly. At Ivan's loud voice, Garet stood as well, easily a head higher than the mage.

"I wasn't off dreaming about your precious mage, anyway!" Garet retorted, hands balling up.

"At least I have a sense of direction and don't trample over everyone in my path!" Ivan's voice went shrill in volume and intensity.

"I could step on you right now!"

"You want to try?!"

"Baby!"

"Ape!"

"Midget!!"

"Oaf!!"

"G-"

SPLASH!! 

In the time span of less than a second, both arguing Adepts wore sopping wet clothes that dripped water onto the ground, forming a sizeable puddle beneath their feet. Immediately, the hall quieted, the single sound being the dripping of water on stone. Both Garet and Ivan could only stare at each other through clumps of wet hair, astonished at each other's sudden difference in appearance, and when they finally got over the initial shock, they turned slowly to Mia. She was watching them with a bemused expression on her face, unsmiling but a hint of one tugging at her lips.

"Now... if you boys have finished your friendly debate, I'd like to go riding for a bit. It's such a beautiful day outside, and I'd like to breathe some of that crisp winter air." She started moving away, but when she heard no footsteps, she stopped and glanced both. The sight made her break into a smile.

"Oh, please... you two deserved the Douse!"

Ivan and Garet continued staring at her with overcast looks, water rolling down their faces and hair heavy with moisture. Consequently, their clothes were equally as wet, darkened as a result of the water. But...

She sighed and beckoned towards them. "Come on... I'll relent this once and dry your things out." With a little more cheer, both picked up their feet and followed her, squishing noises and a trail of water following their every footstep. 

_Early Morning, Midwinter's Eve_

Darting from shadow to shadow, they were careful not to attract attention under the cover of dark morning. Carefully, carefully... they had to get themselves back into the palace with no trouble. Well, hopefully no trouble, anyway.

Saturos carefully slid around a corner of a building, watching the left for any passersby. As soon as he assured himself that everything was clear, he pulled up his hand, but stopped.

There was something else nearby... he checked the right.

Nothing.

He signaled to Menardi behind him, and the crept out from the cover of shadows into the dim moonlight. This would be their most vulnerable spot... out in the open, just before reaching the back door of the castle.

Nobody.

_I must be getting paranoid about things... _Saturos thought dismissively to himself.

He had no time to react to the sudden blackness that engulfed him.__

_Evening, Midwinter's Eve_

"Driver... are we almost there?!" The man demanded.

"Hold your horses, my lord," the man snapped back. "We're caught in evening and after-hours traffic. And on Midwinter's Eve, no less!! Only you would have us rushing off to the capital on the busiest day of the busiest and most crowded season of the year." The driver cursed someone else as he struggled to creep his way up through the crowded and packed streets of Vale. Some urgency, always... never got to enjoy his holidays.

The other twisted his mouth to keep in some choice words. He would have a chat with the driver later. Now, there was pressing business. That his most trusted and most important workers should disappear... was not a reassuring thought.

Isaac glanced at himself in the mirror. He was almost ready. The scarf was flowing right now... it had taken a mere ten minutes to tie it securely and tightly, the motions were so ritual for him. Neat blue tunic, new white trousers. He leaned in closer to poke at his hair.

"Messing with the hair again, Isaac?"

"Yes, I am. It doesn't seem to like staying flat... If I'd had to join the Guard like you, Garet, my hair would never have passed the uniform inspection," he laughed, rolling his blue eyes up to see. It would take a miracle to keep his hair like his father's.

"Mine almost didn't," Garet laughed, joining Isaac in front of the mirror. His hair was ramrod straight, and looking as much like a fireplace as hair could. Russet-red always did look good on him. On a crisp new uniform, it made him look serious and important too. He adjusted his scabbard. Tonight, he would be taking half-shifts in the garden with some of the other Guards.

Of course, he would still have time to visit the others while they were at the grand Midwinter's Eve celebration. Maybe...

_NO! Remember, Garet, you don't like her?! She's no _lady_... _Garet snapped out of his trance. "What'd you say, Isaac?"

His friend sighed in exasperation. "Always the listener, weren't you? No, I was just asking if on one of your breaks you'd be willing to keep Jenna company while I mingle with the guests and political people. You two didn't break out into any Psynergy duels while I was with Mia, so I'm assuming that you had somewhat of a good time," he continued, bending down to lace up his boots.

Garet didn't say anything, but as soon as Isaac got up again and looked at the expression on the Mars Adept's face, he laughed.

_This is great, just great._

Saturos ground his teeth as he glared at wall across from him.__

_We just had to get thrown into prison, didn't we?___


	11. Glass Figurine

Sorry about the horrible delay... I'm not even going to try and give excuses, because I've been spewing them out left and right lately. My apologies for the long wait. Hopefully this long chapter will compensate somewhat for the long wait.

~~~

Hey… not too many questions this time!! That's great. As far as I know, there was only one:

**Is this going to be an Isaac/Mia fiction?**

… Like I SAID before, I'm not TELLING you guys!!!

That was all... hehe. Less questions means less work for me. And the faster you get to the chapter. By the by, I'll try not to jump between scenes as much. @.@ I just had to get all of the people in somehow, so that's how I compensated for my lack of creativity in that department. ^_^ Anyway. I thought I'd reintroduce my muses again, since I seem to have accumulated quite a troupe... Say hello, you guys.

Quartz**: ***blinks solemnly* Hello. I am Quartz.

Fizz**: **---  
Flint:*slides into view* Hey!

Forge, Fizz, + Gust:*yelling incoherently*

Flint:*coughs* Anyway, I'm Flint. The great Venus Djinni master of laughs.

Quartz:** -_-; **Sure you are, Flint. Sure you are.

Flint:You doubt my abilities?

Quartz + Fizz:Yes.

Flint:That's harsh. But moving on! Obviously, I rate the humor, which there isn't very much of in THIS fanfiction. Quartz and Fizz like the romance, but Fizz goes for the happier stuff and Quartz goes for more angsty, good-depressing sad stuff.

Quartz:I never said happy stuff wasn't good!

Fizz:*after having frozen Gust and Forge* -_-+ You dare to assume I only like happy-happy joy-joy romances?!

Flint:Eep. *slithers elsewhere*

Quartz:Gust and Forge both go for action/adventure types, but Gust prefers adventurous fanfics that explore the world of Weyard, while Forge digs the action – fighting, sword-clanging, and skull-bashing galore.

Fizz:I still think Forge is an idiot.

Quartz + Flint:Who doesn't?

**11 – Glass Figurine**

He was starting to become exasperated at the stubbornness of the green soldier.

"I am _telling_ you, I am NOT who I seem! We are not soldiers of Radament! We do not come here seeking the destruction of Angara-"

"You daresay so? Explain your disembarking of the _Fire Storm_, one of Radament's most prized merchant fighter aquatic vessel. You think _our_ spies did not notice that? Nay. We tailed you all the way from the Docks!"

Saturos was rendered speechless, but Menardi picked up where his string of argument had left off.

"We did not even MEAN to crawl back to the palace in stealth! We MUST see the king, and the Lord of Spion immediately!" She insisted.

"The king?" The soldier asked incredulously. "Have you lost your mind? Never would we allow the king to see two lowly miscreants who are likely plotting his downfall! You've probably a plan to assassinate him!"

"Why, you insolent bastard-" She snarled, advancing to the gate that barred her and Saturos from the snot-nosed arrogant pig of a guard. Backing away, the soldier nearly tripped on a puddle of icy water, sending him slipping backwards into the far wall. He trembled in fear at the snapping rage in her eyes. Her fingers gripped the cold metal bars laced with Psynergy-draining magic so tightly, her fingernails drew blood from her palm. She nearly let loose a barrage of fireballs at the man, she was so angry, until Saturos placed a calm hand on her shoulder.

"Peace be, Menardi," Saturos whispered. "We will wait. If our Lord is as clever as all say he was and still is, he shall have no problem finding news of our disappearance. He will have even less trouble tracking us down to the dungeon." His quiet voice soothed her, calmed her irrational surge of anger, and she released the magicked gate, visibly drained of much of her Psynergy. _Agh, Gods curse our ill luck! If only Karst and her men had never caught us, we would not be in this horrible predicament..._

"By Iris, Saturos," Menardi sighed, watching as the frightened soldier nearly soiled himself as he scrambled up the stairs, "How can we possibly warn him? Already it is Midwinter's Eve... if it weren't for the dratted fact that there aren't any windows down here, we'd know just _how_ late it is. And how much time we have left."

Saturos stared after the soldier. His slate-blue skin rippled as his muscles tensed slightly in a gust of cold air from a door to their right. Menardi glared in that direction, gaze still burning with quiescent anger. The cold was not as biting as Prox's was, last she remembered, but down in the dungeons and prisons of Vale's palace, it was damp as well as chilly. She had the feeling that, if she and Saturos had not been Mars Adepts, they would already be feeling ill from the drafts flowing down from some unknown opening to the outside world. Down _here_, where there were no windows, no sunshine... sometimes it was hard to remember that there was such a thing AS summer, and warmth.

With the relentless cold constantly wafting through the stone corridor, sitting down for too long could do a bit of damage to joints and muscles. Even now, after standing ramrod straight for a little under half a sol mark, Saturos had to pace briskly in the small cell he had been given, complete with two cots on opposite sides of the stone closet and a pair of threadbare blankets. It really was too bad they'd both decided not to use their Psynergy, so as not to draw too much attention to themselves – _otherwise, I wouldn't have to walk about like this._

And so they waited, with only the cold for their company. That, and each other. After all, what else could they do?

"Mia? I've come to pick you up for the dance. It will be starting soon, and as it is, we'll have to hurry if we don't want to be too late-" Garet cheerfully opened the door to Mia's inner chambers, and caught a glimpse of her in a yet-unlaced dress before he received a knock to his head for his trouble.

"Turn around, Garet. One would think you would learn by now to _knock_, at least," Mia said, turning her back to him as she finished lacing up her bodice.

"Well, it's not like you don't look better without the dress or anything, Mia..." He started, obeying her command to face the other way, before receiving a light shove.

"Don't make things any worse for yourself, dear Guardsman," she said dryly. He looked at her – resplendent as always, even with what little face paint she had agreed to put on. Tonight, she'd agreed to the lightest daub of ice blue to her eyelids, but that was mostly it. Garet grinned as usual, and waved her towards the door, talking along the way about the vastly changed Great Hall.

"Their Majesties often go all out for Midwinter's Eve, but this year it looks more fantastic that usual," he explained, waving his hands around for emphasis. "The lights are bright as ever, but there are dark little alcoves near the windows, and the door will be opened to the Gardens, even though it is a bit chilly tonight. They changed the color of the curtains yet AGAIN, but I hear this time the colors don't clash. Midwinter's Eve is a huge event everywhere, but I believe Their Majesties love it all the more because that was around the time they first met each other. Romantic notions, indeed," he continued, as they reached the final corridor that would lead them to the top of the flight of stairs into the Hall.

Before they got there, they met up with Sheba and Ivan. "Mia! Garet!" Ivan hailed them, waving from a second corridor that led into the one the lady and guardsman were walking down.

Mia waved back, but Garet went silent as he looked past the two young mages, where Jenna and Isaac were arm-in-arm not too far behind them. He watched sourly as she produced a high, giggly laugh for Isaac, whose expression did not seem to change in the slightest bit. Her long, crimson hair swished back and forth across her shoulders, and she coquettishly brushed some strands back often in an attempt to flirt with Isaac.

Garet didn't precisely know _why_ he disliked this Jenna – it was just... a reactionary feeling to the first time he'd met her. Of course Jenna was nice in her own way, and even pretty, though sometimes he thought she was _just_ a little to vain about that little fact. In fact, Garet thought if they had met under different circumstances, he'd probably have fallen head over heels in love with her, just because they were so similar.

But – That _attitude_ of hers. She was always so arrogant when she talked with him, so unwilling to see another point of view. He also knew that when Isaac was not looking, Jenna was flirting lightly with the other young highborns. From what Garet knew of her and her family, they were more actually high middle-class than nobles. Jenna's brother had actually been the one to give them a higher title than mere _merchants_, with his excellent weapons mastery. His rise through the ranks to Weaponsmaster also brought his family up in rank as well.

_What's so important about a stupid title? _Garet wondered in bewilderment. _It only gets you recognized by the other nobles, nothing more. I've never found being a wealthy merchant's son anything bad. Life was perfect, at least up until Mother and Father were killed. I was a squire, Kay was a well-liked lady, even if she was not as rich as the others were, and Aaron was an aspiring young page, if klutzy (must run in the family...). There was nothing wrong with our lives – we never lacked anything, save for some of that embroidered junk that all the ladies wear, and Kay never had a problem with that._

He didn't notice that Mia had sat them both down outside, next to the fountain. Still in view of the others inside, but cloaked in shadows on one side and bathed in the light of Luna that reflected off the ice.

"Garet, sometimes you can be so incredibly dense," Mia sighed.

"-What?"

"Rank is one of the only ways women can get themselves known in a world-" Mia waved her hand at the inside of the hall, where bright multi-colored lights glittered and lit up the hall as bright as sunlight, where perfumed scents of ladies, flowers, and candles mingled into a pleasantly lingering invisible haze, and where there was a thread of tension hanging among the younger nobles and ladies as they struggled to make themselves noticed and known. "People know of you, want to be seen with you and to be heard about in the same sentence as you. Although sometimes I wonder just how much respect those people get – they are only wanted for their power and influence, after all. Here, in such a world... we may be advanced in many ways, most likely in more than one, but there is always that age-old struggle for power among the power-hungry.

"Where there is power, there are often vultures. Ready to pick at bits and pieces exposed by gossip and humiliation, ready to strike down another in order to gain power and adoration for yourself. Here, in peaceful Angara, it is no different than in, perhaps, Radament, or Gondowan. The power struggle is the same, just with different people, and different situations.

"I suspect Kay never cared for the more elaborate fashions because she was raised by the same parents as you..." Mia chuckled at this. "I must say, though, I would never say this if not to prove my point, but you have turned out very well for a young knight at the palace. You are most gentlemanly and kind, even when it is only between you and I, not to mention humorous and easy-going. I would use even more descriptive and flowery words for you, but for the fact that your head might explode from the praise." Mia couldn't help laughing at his expression this time, dumbfounded and amazed at the very least.

"You really think that highly of me, Mia?" Garet asked, almost in shock.

She merely smiled. "We were talking about Kay, no? Being raised on the same principals as you, she was also raised on the same standards, which are lesser than those of the nobles. Intelligence, wit, and cleverness are often looked for in upper merchant-classes and lower nobility, and while rank may not differ all too much from those of slightly more blue blood, most nobles are almost a different world from everyone else. They have higher expectations, but lean more towards appearance than anything else – the more aesthetically pleasing you are to one's eye, the more likely you are to be noticed by the major card players in this tricky game of feint, bluff, and deal.

"So – not surprising that your sister is as grounded as she is. She's had no beauty expectations to live up to, not that she isn't striking in her own way. But Jenna, on the other hand, has lived among nobles all her life, and many of whom care more about your appearance-" Mia bit her lip and looked down, smoothing out the fabric of her dress, "-than about what's inside."

For a long moment, neither spoke, only pondering on her solemn words about life at Court and among nobles. Most unexpectedly, it was Garet who broke their comfortable silence, as he watched Mia intently.

"Like collectable figurines, yes?"

Slightly confused, Mia didn't answer, only looked at him in inquiry.

"Figurines. Especially glass ones – very beautiful when they have been crafted by a master, but as soon as it is marred by even the tiniest speck of dirt, it is no longer desirable. And as for what is inside... well, nobody cares to know, really. It matters not what is hidden behind the paint and blown glass - only that the glass figurine is beautiful on the outside, painted to within dots of perfection, flawless to the critics and pleasing to the admirers."

And so in the quiet gravity of their conversation, they both talked, wandering through a range of emotions, though it was more serious than anything else, longer than Mia every spoke to anyone else. She and Garet talked of a wide variety of topics, one of which included some disturbing new proposal by the United Eastern Sea Islanders, or for short, UESI. What the UESI proposed would in most cases be the most perfect alliance agreement on their side – Angara would have support in the Eastern Islands for trade and market of Angaran goods. The islands in UESI would agree to build small way-stations on each island where Angaran traders and merchants could not only sell their goods, but get supplies in order to go through the entire chain of islands, which spread through the far reaches of the Great Eastern Sea.

The only problem was this – in return for such freedom in what they termed their ocean, Angara must provide military aid to guard the islands. Be it by sea, land, or air, Angara must provide protection for them all.

In most occasions, this would also not be much of a problem. After all, how much would an enemy care for some simple island that took less than a day to ride across the diameter of? The main problem stemmed from the existence of several larger and more civilized islands in the region. Places like Izumo, with a sacred temple several days' ride around the base of the mountains and several more days' hike UP the mountains. Popular island chain resorts like the Apojii Islands, with their tropical weather, misty conditions, and spectacular view just a month's sail from their island of Gaia falls, and another sacred temple deep in wild of their second-largest island. It was _these_ places that would be targets for enemy invaders, islands very far away from the center of Angara's power – Vale.

Of course, the Monarchs' Council had discussed the possibility of basing another major port in Karagol Bay, where Lalivero, a new port city, was slowly establishing itself as a known stop for Indran, Gondowan, and Osenian marine merchants and traders. The option was always available... only such a proposition would not be accepted among the people of Angara.

"Whyfor?" Mia asked, puzzled. It was quite reasonable, this proposal... trade in return for protection.

"Well... think about this for a moment, Mia. Izumo by itself is very far away – By ship, it would take months on end to sail in safe passage to Izumo. Taking that river into the Karagol from the Angaran Coast would likely destroy any watercraft larger than a small merchant ship. If you wanted to go to Izumo, you would still have to go all the way to Fuchin Temple, or Lunpa, and get to the coast and sail from there. Problem? You need a ship, a boat.

"As for Apojii? Must I even tell you anything beyond the fact that they are even farther away from Angara than Izumo, near the ends of the Earth, and past miles and miles of endless and directionless sea?" Garet had actually thought very seriously about this proposal, his father being a merchant and all... It had been in circulation for years now, with modifications jumping back and forth between the UESI and Angara, but nothing even remotely close had grabbed their unwavering attention and intense scrutiny.

"So the only problem is distance... is that it?" Mia wondered.

"Yes... why? You think you might have some kind of solution?"

"It... is only an old tale, a myth and legend, but... in the library at the convent, I spend much of my time reading. There- there was this book," Mia explained. "A lot of ancient text, in languages I could not even comprehend, let alone read. But when I got to a certain section, for some weird reason I could read part of its name... it was some kind of chant, or perhaps a poem of a sort. About a... blue gemstone, I think. Why this is important, I don't know, but... I just got this odd feeling when you mentioned how far away these two islands are," Mia murmured, twisting her hands in her lap.

Garet was silent for a long time, thinking to himself. After too long, Mia looked at him, starting to become worried. Garet was not one to stay silent... thinking for this long was even less likely!!

"Garet?" She ventured. He didn't answer, brows still furrowed and eyes staring at the ground in front of him. If she hadn't known better, Mia would have thought he was studying the pebbles of the cobblestone.

"GARET!" Mia finally snapped out.

A yelp, a rock, a huge splash, and several splutters later, a thoroughly soaked Garet glared at Mia from his position in the fountain.

Rarely heard laughter bubbled out from Mia's lips as she helped haul him out of the water, musical tones that were breathy and delightful at the same time. Garet smiled in spite of himself, watching her laugh freely beneath the eyes of Luna and in front of him.

Never had he seen her express her amusement so freely in front of others – in fact, Garet doubted that ever she had. The impression he had gotten at their first meeting, the short talk with the Priestess, and the cold air Mia wrapped around herself among the company of others told him that she was hard to get to know, because of the way she acted. Aloof, cold, some might say even arrogant – the perfect recipe for a lonesome life anywhere, and especially at the palace.

_I am glad she has someone to express herself with... even if that person must be me. Why she trusts me above the others... I have no idea. Ivan would be a more likely candidate, I think, and if Isaac only did the same, he and Mia might hit it off extremely well. Eh... I suppose it isn't all Isaac's fault that he is always being dragged around by Jenna._

_Which reminds me. I'd best get back inside and pretend to guard._

"Mia," Garet said aloud, "I think I'll have to be getting back inside. I am supposed to be on guard duty, but..." A light chuckle punctuated the absurdity of that remark. "At least I should appear to be doing something, yes?"

Mia gave him a smile she reserved only for him, eyes coloring darker understandingly. "Please, go on before one of your superiors finds you outside with a lady. Gods help them if they think you've been lazing about in the cool night air. As for me..." She shook her head to his unvoiced question. "I think perhaps I shall stay out here. It is not often that winter brings a clear, crisp night."

He got up, looked sadly at his now-damp uniform- "I'll probably get yelled at again for making another mess of a new uniform" –and sketched a goodbye salute to her before ambling back through the huge double doors where all the bright lights were shining, and the hum of conversation drowned out all thought of the quiet outside, amongst the wild creatures and green plants. He turned back when he stepped into the array of lights, and looked back; Mia was wandering deeper into the garden, reaching out an arm to brush against the few winter plants that were still flourishing in this desolate season.

Garet continued walking in, looking back from time to time at Mia. Something just seemed off tonight, and he was at unease, seeing her walk off by herself into the huge palace gardens. Of course, doing this was bound to send him blundering into something or other, be it a plant, a noble, a midget (namely Ivan), or a lady.

Unfortunately, this time he bungled into Jenna. And now, nothing short of a miracle would save him from another tongue-lashing.

"Well, excu- Hmph! If it isn't the oversized dunce again!" Jenna sniffed in derision, balancing herself against Isaac. The prince had a slightly green look on his face, although whether it was attributed to his previously talking to Jenna or what he feared may come out of this encounter between the lady and the guard, no one could be sure.

"I'm sorry, Lady Jenna," Garet bit out stiffly. "I did not intend to bump into you on my way in from the gardens. My apologies, fair lady." Apology done with, Garet turned to leave yet again (this time hopefully without colliding into anyone else).

"And where do you think you are going, Guardsman?" Jenna asked coldly, stepping in front of him. If possible, the air around her had grown as cold as the one Mia wrapped around herself. The people around them grew quiet. _Not another confrontation..._ Garet couldn't help thinking. This past week that he had been back, there was at least one row with Jenna a day. They were becoming quite infamous for their shouting matches. Garet vaguely noticed a tall figure and two shorter ones shove themselves next to Isaac into the very inner circle of watchers. _Felix, Ivan, and Sheba._

"Who are you to ask what is none of your business?" He tried to clamp down on his temper, but this one phrase slipped past him, knowing it would anger Jenna and provoke her into beginning yet another yelling match with him. It wouldn't do any good to let loose here, when the atmosphere was supposed to be of merry-making, not fire-making, but what could he do? This girl seemed only to exist to rile up his anger.

"Why, you im-"

Anything else she may have said was drowned out by the explosion behind her.

The screams began, shrill cries for help. The flying chips of rock raced through the air at amazing speeds, landing all over the once-peaceful ballroom. Fire and smoke, falling debris, and the acrid smell of smoldering flames made everyone turn their heads away, eyes wincing shut at the stinging feel the smoke caused. Coughing, Garet tried to find the source of disturbance – nothing exploded spontaneously unless it was a trap.

_A trap!_

Garet ran to the nearest person on the ground and hauled him to his feet. Luckily, that person was Ivan. "Ivan! Blow away that smoke! We have to be able to see our enemy to attack!" He roared out, grabbing Isaac, who was assuring that Sheba was safe as well.

The winds began to pick up in the suddenly chaotic and stifling area, and Garet, Isaac, Felix, and surprisingly enough, Sheba ran directly towards the fire, as everyone ran away, to the relative safety of the gardens. The speed of the rushing air was immeasurable, and with remarkable control, Ivan condensed all the smoke and wind into a single ball-

And flung out of the room, into the garden, and speeding high into the air before expanding and dissipating harmlessly. Garet thought fleetingly of Mia, sent a burning wish to Tiamat to keep her safe, and turned back to the predicament at hand.

As Ivan ran towards them, using his mind to control the smoke and move it away from their path, the knights, guards, and Sheba stopped in their tracks, along with the others who hadn't enough sense to run away.

For before them stood two characters – a man and a woman, she suspending fireballs above her hands, and he wielding a humongous sword even Garet doubted he would be able to wield effortlessly – and behind those two formidable opponents, the hallway was crammed full with warriors, all in Radament's flag colors of rust red, brown, and black.

The woman smirked – and Garet remembered that this would be Second Princess Karst, from Ivan and Isaac's descriptions. The man beside her would logically be Chief of Arms, if only because he was the only man in the group with that particular shade of green skin and incredible build. "Surprise, surprise – I see that I have caught you all at a rather inconvenient time. I'll just make myself comfortable here while you settle all the other matters at hand," she leered, letting her eyes rest on the fire that was even now spreading rapidly through the room and the crumbling pillars that were falling all around them.

"Not a chance! Get out of my palace – and my country – this instant!" The King bellowed, stalking with dignity up to the cluster at the end of the room.

In response, the fiery woman pulled her hands together and sent a huge blast of fire barreling towards the King. He staggered back, eyes going wide at the unexpected action, and fell limp as the Psynergetic bolt slammed him into the wall, unconscious.

"Father!" Isaac cried, torn between rushing to the king's aid and between the problem posed by all these Radaeans.

It all happened in less than a few seconds – her actions, movements, had been that swift. She was obviously a master in her craft – Mars Psynergy – and had honed her skills and power well. Luckily, Garet was no pushover, and fireballs formed above his head even as the thought shaped in his mind.

"No!" Isaac stopped Garet from flinging them at her with an extended hand.

"Why have you come here and attacked us? We have a treaty!" Isaac demanded, bright blue eyes flashing unsettlingly.

Agatio sneered, the rest of the troops stood impassively, and Karst cackled her satisfaction at their reactions.

"What does it look like, Princeling? We've invaded your country – and we intend to conquer it."


	12. Waking Dream

**Like I promised, by Christmas! Well, the day after, but I did finish, and that's what counts, right? ^_^ Enjoy! *snickers***

**Well, looks like Picard won't be making an entrance this chapter either. But next chapter! Yes. Await the next update, my friends!**

**I would also like to ask for constructive criticism. A lot of people have said positive things about my writing, but I want to know the negative stuff now – I need to know what I'm doing wrong to make reading a better experience for you and writing a better experience for me! It's a win-win situation, guys, so if you have time to spare, I'd like some constructive criticism! If you have flames to deliver, feel free to email me!**

**Just a bit more, and you can get on with the story! [shameless plug] I wrote a stand-alone one-shot based on this dream I had, and some musings following it, called "Reweaving the Threads of Time." It was extremely fun to write, so if you have the chance, please go and review! ^^ [/shameless plug] I also apologize if you find this too short... ^^ hopefully the ending will make up for it!! Hehe...**

**12 – Waking Dream**

Mia parted from Garet without any specific destination in mind, only the urge to wander about aimlessly until she came across... something. She walked about without direction, looking at the winter plants in the garden without really looking at them. There wasn't much snow today... that was a blessing of sorts. However, many of the plants still had boughs of green and white, mixed with shiny icicles hanging from the tiny leaves.

It was amazing how well this garden had been planted. Granted, it WAS the garden of the monarchs of Angara, but it was exceptionally nice nevertheless. Winter plants were placed so carefully among those that lived seasonally that one could still see green everywhere one looked, even during the winter. Doubtless, during the summer, this would be the garden to wander through – Mia saw the dormant patches of leaves that were the dead blossoms of spring and summer flowers. Even in some of the winter trees, little green sprigs that had not yet opened – sprigs that would bloom magnificently with the coming of sun and warmth.

_I wonder if I'll still be here come spring?_ Mia wondered to herself, thoughts floating about as aimlessly as her own feet. She didn't enjoy the palace much, since she wasn't the kind of girl to be chasing after men. The only reason she was staying for Midwinter and until at least Spring Equinox was that she had Garet for company. He was stranger than any _she_ had ever met in her life – and most different from everyone at the convent. It was amusing to spend time with the Mars Adept, to say in the least. His lack of manners at times was refreshing, especially when compared to the constant 'my lady's and 'Lady Mia's that the servants and other nobles used.

Mia sighed.

Somewhere along her slow amble through the gardens – she didn't know exactly where, or how much time had passed since her departure from the main garden – Mia came across a bench, covered with a thin layer of ice and a sprig of mistletoe in the center. She smiled and picked up the small bit of green, lonely on the gray stone, and sat down where it had been. She stared at it for a while, fingering the smooth surface and red berries. Thinking of nothing at all, Mia leaned her head against the tree at her back, and sighed.

She closed her eyes.

_"There you are!" Laughter..._

_She opened her eyes, and her own mouth widened into a big smile. "Brother!" She giggled, ducking under his arms and running behind him to hug his legs. He laughed again, merrily, easily picking up the smaller girl and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Come now, you didn't think you could hide in our water garden and hope not to be found, did you?"_

_"Of course I did!" She chirped cheerfully, curling herself in his arms so she could bury her face in his chest. "I wanted to go to the Waterfall, but Papa wouldn't let me. He said it's too dangerous and I'm too little," she pouted, pulling at a clutch of his blue hair._

_He chuckled, remembering the same statement being said to him not too many years ago. "Don't worry. One day, I'll take you there myself. I remember when Father told me the same thing. I wouldn't stop pestering him until Corinth took me there." In response to his sister's shifting, he stood still until she was done moving around, and began walking again as soon as she stopped._

_"But it will be forever until Papa lets me go!" She whined pathetically._

_"And it will be well worth the wait, little one. I have the feeling that the Waterfalls will become a second home for you, as it is for me. Maybe it's in the hair," he mused, smoothing her long blue tresses. She giggled, content to hug herself closer to his broad chest. There was nowhere she would rather be; safe from anything and everything that could potentially harm her. Being with him was unlike any other feeling she'd experienced in her short life._

_"Why didn't you come tuck me in last night?" She finally asked, pretty mouth pouting again. "I waited for you forever and ever, but then Corinth said that you were really really busy talking to Papa."_

_"Well, Corinth was right. I didn't get to sleep until almost morning."_

_"Why didn't you come then? I waited-"_

_"Forever and ever," he sighed, sitting down on the side of a fountain. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I? You know that nothing makes me happier than saying goodnight to you, Mia," he said._

_"So then why didn't you come?" She asked again, aquamarine eyes staring mournfully at him._

_He hugged her. "I'm sorry, dearest. Would it make you feel better if I stayed longer tonight and told you a story?" He asked solemnly._

_Her eyes lit up, and she threw her arms around his neck. "A story!" She squealed, setting off a chain of laughter from both of them. Any servants who were watching could only smile at the touching scene._

_Later that night, both siblings could be seen in the young girl's room, he telling an old legend passed down through their family and she snuggling close at his side, listening sleepily._

_"It's been said that there is a hidden grove in Lemuria, where all the potential heirs to the throne are tested for their loyalty to the country and their people's loyalty to them. It isn't a dangerous cave, but it does take quite a bit of effort to get through and rescue the prince or princess who is inside."_

_"Is it pretty inside?" She inquired in a whisper._

_"Very. The one time I went inside, everything was frozen in a layer of ice... it was really cold inside, and when everyone breathed icicles were formed in the very air. We all had to wear scarves, and icicles even froze in our hair." A chuckle. "That was definitely something to see. All of us with long blue hair, and ice freezing it all together. Quite a sight, it was._

_"Even the pools of water were frozen. On the ground was a path, different from the surrounding stone, and we followed it until we finally reached the inner chambers. There was some inner light shining, so even though we were underground, the walls sparkled and glimmered. A stretch of water spread out before us, dark but at the same time brimming with life. There were silver fish darting to and fro in the lake, making whatever light was in the room bouncing off the walls. Everything was always moving... There were even piles of snow in some places! It doesn't seem possible, but... there it is. M-"_

_An explosion rocked the room, sending both Lemurians to the ground._

_"MIA!" He roared, getting up and trying to run to her. Another explosion sent him sliding across the ground again, and that was when the screams began._

The screams began.

Mia jolted out of her dream, eyes snapping open. Distant sounds of explosions and human voices reached her ears, and as she watched, smoke began to billow into the sky, stark even against the night darkness.

"Oh no..." She breathed, panic rising in her chest. Mia ran as fast as she could in her cumbersome skirts towards the Hall, trying not to fall on the icy path. As soon as she reached the hall, now ablaze with fire and with falling debris, she gasped. Smoke was billowing out of the room, but a lot of it was also still inside, hiding who knew what inside. As Mia moved towards the hall again, a great wind blew up. Shielding her eyes, Mia could barely make out a small figure behind the great cloud of smoke, using Psynergy to send the gray mass into the sky. As quickly as the wind had blown up, it died, leaving the air settled and Mia a clear view of the room.

Everything was in chaos. There were people running everywhere, thinking only of their own safety or a close other. People were on the floor, moaning in agony from wounds inflicted by the initial blast and the falling debris. But Mia only glanced at this before her eyes fell on the king.

He was unconscious in a corner, the queen in shock over his injuries.

Mia's eyes snapped back to the scene unfolding across the room from her.

"What does it look like, Princeling? We've invaded your country – and we intend to conquer it," a woman sneered, cackling gleefully at the assembled knights and Adepts. At her signal, everyone behind her began pouring into the room, swinging weapons and releasing bolts of Psynergy as they dashed confidently into the Hall. More screams of pain-

_-Like in my dream-_

And the metallic clanging of swords and polearms began, blending with the sounds of roaring fire and other elements. The earth shook, rocks cracked upon impact with people and the failing pillars; wind swept through everything wildly, sweeping magic and people alike into the darkness of the night. Mia couldn't force herself to move, for all the noise that was ringing in her ears. Her eyes could not blink, forced to watch this appalling event take place. Even her mind could not snap free of her stupor.

_"MIA, BEHIND YOU!!"_

Mia whirled around at Isaac's shout, time whirling back into tempo. Her eyes widened when she saw the huge ax descending on her – her hand automatically reached for the whistle hanging at her neck, recalling Alex's promise of aid. But in the back of her mind Mia knew that even if she managed to touch the whistle, he would not be able to get to her in time. She flung up her other arm, a frail defense against what was coming, and screamed.


	13. Puzzles

**Disclaimer - **

**Flint:** How many times do we HAVE to tell you?! Kadevi doesn't OWN Golden Sun!!

**Fizz:** What an interesting prospect. -- She'd have plushies made of every single one of us Djinn... really, she's to obsessed with us.

**Am not!**

**Gust:** No on asked you! [watches Kadevi warily]

**Forge:** Maybe you should try not to squeal about us so much...?

**I DON'T squeal.**

**Quartz:** Er... Kadevi doesn't own Golden Sun. That's all you need to know.

.

**Reader's Questions – **

**Flint:** First one! [clears throat] "Is the king alright?"

**All of these are starting from Chapter 11, by the way – Kadevi left us an entire stack of mail when she was cleaning out her recycling bin. -- Don't ask... it's not too important at the moment, since there are people destroying the palace and all, but yes, he is alright, just unconscious.**

**Fizz:** I'll field the next question, thank you very much. "Please don't make Alex evil!"

**Um... hah. [sweatdrop]**

**Quartz:** You've always had the worst luck with mail. I'll handle these – "Why is Radament invading Angara?"

**Unfortunately, these details cannot be disclosed at the moment – bear with us, you'll most likely discover in this chapter, lengthened for the long wait as Kadevi studied through finals and tried to squeeze by with some nice grades in school. Next question is fielded by Forge...**

**Forge:** "Garet has common sense?!"

**If you can't figure that out by yourself, even Kadevi couldn't help you at this point. sweatdrop**

**Gust:** "Is her brother Piers/Picard? Is her brother Alex? Wait, Alex is from Lemuria? ARGH, you better make this a Mudshipping fic or else I'll [insert nifty threat here]!"

**All those questions – most likely will be answered in this chapter. Yes, Alex is from Lemuria, apparently. Yes, Kadevi does prefer using 'Picard' over 'Piers,' but I don't think she would mind if you review using that name. No, she will not make this a Mudshipping just because you asked ever so nicely. As for whether or not this IS a mudshipping, well... this fic happens to be a [delete]. There you go! Question answered successfully! **

**.**

**13 – Unraveling Life's Mysteries**

**.**

His feet danced expertly as he pulled out his sword and began cutting down the people around him, blade glinting in the wild candlelight and glows of flame, wind, earth, and fire flashing around him. He gave a slight grunt as one of the five Radaeans around him landed a blow to his stomach, but didn't slow in the least as he unleashed yet another wave of water that pushed them away. With stunning accuracy, he pulled a dagger from his belt and sent it flying directly into one man's face, while his sword whistled through the air to cut down two others. Left with two opponents, closing in on him from two different sides, he made a quick calculation and jumped to the right, swinging his sword easily. When that one fell to the ground with a pained grunt, he tossed his sword to his left and stabbed the other before he could reach him. As he pulled his sword out, his face was pale.

Looking away, Alex searched the hall for any more people. He walked about, not exactly sure whom it was he was searching for, but having a gnawing feeling at his stomach that he should be searching for something. The appearance of a rather burly Radaean kept his mind off it, though, as he easily parried his strokes while trying to keep another Radaean off his back using several different Psynergies at his disposal.

Narrowing his eyes, Alex was forced to duck and then roll away as two more soldiers came his way. Intently, he jumped back, and glanced about warily. _This isn't good_, he thought, eyes scanning the scene before him. _I'm completely surrounded again._

This time, the soldiers were far less easy to fight down. They worked in unison, trying their best to kill him. Even his nimble body couldn't avoid each blade that swung with single intent, and by the time Alex managed to put in a few stabs and cast Glacier in a killing frost, he'd sustained cuts up and down his body, including at his side. Only his training as a guard kept him standing upright, but he still stood with a grimace, his shield arm clutching his bleeding side tightly.

Alex was far across the room when he heard Isaac's alarmed shout, and he had turned toward the sound when he heard Mia's scream. In the span of a few seconds, he knocked down the swordsman in his way and began sprinting towards Mia, but even he knew that he would not be able to reach her in time. Vaguely he saw other figures, cloaked in dark blue and white, running towards her as well, but he couldn't make the connection between them and the voice in his head until the axe began descending towards Mia.

"Mia!" He shouted hoarsely, balling a fist that began glowing with arcane power.

_ALEX! Where?!_ Upon hearing the commanding voice, Alex sent the image of where he was, and the trouble they were in, to his prince. It all took less than the blink of an eye, which was more than the prince needed to block the Radaean's swing. _This Mia?_ The voice called back, not as strong this time. It seemed... occupied. As if to prove the point, the clash of swords rang out magnificently in a room that was already filled with much of the same. Dancing flares and lights, combined with the falling debris and settling dust that swirled in the wild winds of Jupiter, made an effect that was almost dizzying with battle-lust.

In one sudden flash, Alex realized who the speaker had to be. _Picard?! What in the name of Boreas are you doing here!_ Alex demanded both incredulously and euphorically. While the conversation continued, Alex's sword hilt gave a tremendous blow to the Radaean's temple, sending him crashing to the ground, unconscious. He stumbled slightly, wincing at a cut that a fighter had given him earlier at his side. A stiff hand pressed against his side, and Alex gave a small grunt as he exerted a bit of Psynergy to heal the wound. Once healed, he turned around, and there stood Picard. The Lemurian prince was all but grinning, and his fresh, familiar face brought back a rush of homesickness for Lemuria's calm, misty elegance. He struggled to say something (anything at all!) but his tongue would not move, and he only gave his friend a wide grin that stretched across his face, albeit exhausted and tired.

"Well, you look glad to see me, Alex," Picard said in Lemurian, a bemused smile on his face. Alex grabbed his outstretched hand and patted his shoulder, nodding in thanks. "Nothing to it. We come here to your aid, and for the sake of our people," he continued softly. Alex nodded gratefully, relief overwhelming his face as he realized who all the unidentified people now in the room could be.

"Thank you," he croaked out in the same language. Picard only laughed easily and drew him into a tight hug, thumping him solidly on his dust-covered back and hair. After being released, Alex looked around and saw that most of the people standing in the hall were those cloaked in dark blue or Angarans; many who were lying on the ground were Radaeans, in pools of blood on the dust-caked marble.

The two leading Radaeans took a quick look around them and fled, just as Alex made to follow. Picard grabbed his elbow roughly. "Let them go. Now is not the time." When Alex glared at him in inquiry, the prince nodded at Mia, who was watching both of them from the ground, shocked and dazed. Still with a glare at his back, Picard strode over to her and helped her to her feet, giving a deep bow and customary charming smile.

"I'm pleased to finally meet you, Lady Mia. I am Lord Alex's close friend, Picard," Picard murmured in Angaran, raising her knuckles to her lips in the usual nobles' greeting. To Alex's eternal amusement, Mia flushed brilliantly in a way that she had never done before and only managed a high-pitched squeak and a shaky curtsy. _Well, she's certainly never done that before... I wonder what's going through her mind that's making her so flustered?_

"A pleasure, my lord," she managed in a strangled murmur, still staring quite openly at Picard's features. Alex could hardly smother his grin at her reaction. He could only vaguely wonder why she was so surprised – perhaps it was the long hair, so rare in all places but in the northernmost regions of Angara and in Lemuria. All else, one could only find shades of brown and golden hair, and the occasional mix of other brighter colors.

Picard smiled warmly at her, eyes twinkling in pleasure.

For a long moment, they held between them a deep rapport, some bond that rekindled in an instant of locked eyes and reminded by their similar appearances. A flare of hope jumped inside Mia's heart as she stared up at the handsome young lord, and she ducked her face down so he could not see her hot blush, even though she was certain that he had already seen it and taken note of it. A flutter of anxiety welled up in her chest as she wondered how this young man could make her feel this way with only a glance and a smile.

Picard, meanwhile, watched her with growing amusement, noting the similarities between himself and this refined young lady... well, sheltered girl, really, was what she was. He bowed and motioned for Alex to take her arm, which he did, and led the way to whom he thought was Prince Isaac, the heir to the Angaran throne. Just before the unruly blond-haired knight turned towards them, Picard sent Alex a thought that nearly sent the latter jumping down the former's throat. Needless to say, Alex was hard-pressed not to release Mia and throttle his prince.

.

Isaac shuddered as he stared at the chaos that had left the room. Now- carnage. Blood was everywhere, pasted on the marble floors and pillars that were even now crumbling like so much dust. Dead bodies – some of his comrades, others of Angara's new enemies.

Radament.

_How could we have not expected this? We knew they were coming, but in such force!_

His chest ached fiercely as he struggled to take it all in. The pounding of his heart obscured all other thoughts as he bent down to help up a young squire who'd gotten caught in the thick of the short, intense battle.

"Prince Isaac?"

A dim glow surrounded Isaac as he cast Cure on the poor lad. The boy sighed and fell asleep, resting in Isaac's arms. The pained look in his face grieved for every life lost in this room, and for what?

_Why?_

"Prince Isaac..."

The heir to the Angaran throne turned at the unfamiliar voice. Standing before him was a Lemurian, that much was clear. Behind him was Alex and Mia, both looking dazed, and Alex looking bloodied up and in some pain. But it was the golden eyes that truly caught him and made him stop. They glinted in the flickering mage-lights in the room, regal and at the same time casual. Both princes assessed each other, and Isaac knew for a certainty that this was Picard, the heir to Lemuria's lost throne. Now reclaimed, and perhaps seeking an alliance?

"I am sorry to meet you under such dire circumstances, Your Highness," Isaac inserted quickly, suddenly wishing he didn't look as battered as he felt. His uncertainty was quashed as Garet stepped up beside him, the Fire Adept as equally tall and slightly broader in shoulder and chest than the Lemurian prince. Isaac took courage in his friend's strength and stood taller, extending a solid hand for the other to shake. "Welcome to Angara."

.

None of them would really remember the next few hours clearly. The shock of it what had come to pass cloaked everything in a blanket of despair and panic, assuaged only by the presence of the stalwart Lemurians. And while others thought about Radament and Lemuria, Ivan turned his thoughts inward and racked his brain for information.

_The omens told us Radament would try to invade. They were trying to take over the whole world. Lemuria was not the first they successfully conquered – almost a century ago, they'd conquered Hesperia and Atteka. The governments there now are puppet governments, and no more. Revolts are widespread, but quelled almost instantly. Which is why we never hear of them, except when things get out of hand, and our spies catch the slightest wind of it._

Ah yes – Hesperia and Atteka, both secluded, large islands that had been prosperous decades ago. Now, they were in a slight decline, or so the few traders that came and went told the Valeans. Ivan shook his head. And then after those two continents, Lemuria had been taken somehow.

_All the way in the Great Eastern Ocean, though... _Sheba supplied. _They must have really wanted it for some reason, but I haven't fathomed anything more reasonable than they wanted to show their power to the world._

Ivan grew less pensive as the two of them tried to drown out the voices of the councilors, the monarchs, Kraden, and Isaac, who were discussing trade agreements and the prevailing alliances. Island names went in one ear and out the other, and only the potential alliance between the Apojii Islands and Izumo presented any real possibility. _What could possibly have prompted their determination to conquer Lemuria? They would either have to blast through all those rocks in the way, or make it through the whirlpools, and I hear it is no easy matter to subdue Poseidon-_

_Who hasn't been guarding Lemuria for the past century or so, _Sheba added again. _His presence disappeared very long ago, and nobody knows why. Only that if the Radaeans wanted into Lemuria, all they would have to go through were rocks and whirlpools. And you know that, given enough time and patience, they could probably very well make it through this blasted whirlpools easily._

The councilors were now arguing about Yallam. Something to do with weapons, and some famous smithy down in the south that could very likely provide Angara and Gondowan's growing military force with superior weapons. Ivan shut out their clamoring voices, each straining to be heard over the other, and thus promoting a chaos of jumbled voices that nobody could discern. _Blast, Sheba, something doesn't fit right. Forget about Lemuria for the moment, think about Angara. And Vale. We knew there was going to be an attack, but we are Jupiter Adepts and Master Mages who foresaw the event. What of the Lemurians? Procne's Wings, Sheba, the manner in which they arrived, all stealth and weapons out and helping defeat the Radaeans is too much of a coincidence for **either** of us to ignore!_

Their presence – that is, the Lemurians - was both a reassurance and unwanted at the same time, by many Angarans that were present for the Council meetings. For example, the councilors were now arguing about the Lemurians, discussing trading agreements, alliances, and whatnot. One of the old conservative councilors, who cared for nothing except his own interests, had suddenly pounded the table in indignance.

"Why are they here?! They are spies for Lemuria, intent on taking over our land and goods! They should be forced out of the country in chains, that's what! They are here only to prey on us in a time of weakness, and what we should be doing right now is scouring the city for foreigners and sending them away!" Evidently, he wasn't the only one to think this way. Four others joined his voice as they rallied for liberation from evil and other nonsense. This goaded the radicals in the Council to take the opposite stand and begin arguing.

Chaos. Again. The Jupiter Adept buried his face in his hands, testily thinking _Must it always come to blows by words? These people are nothing but lunatics, I swear it._

Ivan's chair clattered to the ground as he shot up from his seat. "SILENCE!" He roared. Uncharacteristic of the small Adept, the shout made everyone freeze in their seats and stare in shock at him.

_Does this sort of thing happen often? _Sheba inquired lazily from his left side. She was sitting and examining some papers.

_Everyday._

_Good gods, how do you live with such a ruckus?_

He deigned not to answer, instead favoring her with an ill gleam in his eye before turning back to the rest of the room.

"Why are you arguing about the Lemurians right now?" He asked icily, violet eyes blazing. Fury clouded his judgment, but not enough to make him rash. Ivan was never rash. Unthinking, sometimes, but not at all like Garet, who was known for blundering into the oddest situations when he wasn't thinking too hard.

"We should be discussing what to do about Radament right now, Councilor Forenth," he bit out, lashing out at the councilor who had first spoken. "If you have not noticed, without the Lemurians we would have lost our throne days ago. _Yes,_ lost our kingdom to a bunch of rogues living on a piece of ice hundreds of miles north of here. We were unprepared and outnumbered, and only the contingent of Lemurians who somehow managed to sneak past our flimsy guards and burst into the ballroom amidst the chaos saved us. _We_ should not be discussing Lemuria – evidently, they are not our foes. At this point, we shall be seeking alliance with them. Common enemies shared do not make the strongest of alliances, but at this point it will do. For the time being, we must worry about Radament before questioning the motives of Lemuria. They have given us aid – we give them an alliance in return, and next time the Radaeans invade our territory we will be ready and fight back with every bone in our body," Ivan snapped, incensed. None of the Councilors, monarchs, or Isaac dared contradict him.

"Where is Lord Spion?" Kraden suddenly asked.

Before anyone could answer the question, there was a knock on the door.

"I asked not to be bothered," the king snapped at the closed doors, glaring at Lord Forenth. The man at least had the decency to look ashamed of his words, even if he ardently believed them. Suddenly, Sheba sat up. _Ivan, I think the gods must have heard our questions._

He glanced quizzically at her as he hauled his chair upright and sat down shakily. _What?_

"Your Majesties, Your Highness, I apologize for my intrusion, but I believe I have brought the missing piece of the puzzle. May I present Their Highnesses Menardi and Picard, Lady Mia, Lord Spion, Lord Alex, and First Guard Saturos."

All the councilors had been hustled out of the room like baggage, and now the remaining few – the two monarchs, Isaac and Ivan, Kraden (but not Hama, who'd had to leave just prior to the ballroom event and attack), Garet and Jenna, who'd somehow managed to catch word of what was happening and claimed two seats in the room, and the aforementioned lords and ladies. There was a quiet murmur here and there as refreshments and drinks were served, but then silence filled the room uncomfortably until Mia cleared her throat softly.

"Forgive me, Your Majesties, for going into the palace prison, but I wanted to make sure that the Radaean prisoners were faring well. They may have been enemies of yours, and tried to take your lives and your throne last night, but they are people nevertheless, and I wished to check on their conditions and wounds," she said apologetically. King and Queen made the appropriate comments and told Mia not to worry about it, but it was Isaac who soothed her worries.

"It's alright to worry. I was going to go down and check myself, though my guards would likely have had apoplexy at the very thought and bound me wrist and ankle to my room," he murmured. A nod, and Mia continued more confidently.

"While I was down below, there were two who were separate from the others and were making an impossible ruckus. I walked over to see what was happening, and found First Princess Menardi and First Guard Saturos languishing in the prison cell. Both were shivering and deathly cold, so I demanded that the guard in place let me in. After a bit of persuasion didn't work, I got fed up and punched him." At that, Mia's face flushed brilliantly as the others chuckled, especially Menardi, Saturos, and Lord Spion.

"She gave him a solid one in the face, and I finished it for her," the lord finally completed sternly. "Menardi and Saturos were my best spies for Radament, and these past ten years I've been getting more information regarding that country than ever before, through agents planted there before Lemuria's invasion-"

"Your Highness, I know what you are going to ask," Menardi rose as Picard was prepared to get to his feet. Mia had an anxious hand on his sleeve, and Alex had grabbed the man's arm as looked ready to haul him back into his seat. Isaac frowned as a random thought strayed into his head. Mia seemed awfully familiar and comfortable with them, similar to how she was with Garet. But Picard was a prince – why wasn't she uncomfortable with the Lemurian, as she was with him?

His thoughts were temporarily pushed away as Picard sat down again. "Your Highness, you threw Lemuria into years of havoc and revolt. I do not understand why you would spy for Angara, who has not been a longtime friend, but most definitely not an enemy, and at the same time invade my kingdom," he bit out harshly. The cheerful features that everyone had gotten used to in the past few hours was replaced with a scowl and hard, glittering golden eyes.

It was Saturos who answered this time. "Your Highness... The Queen has always favored Karst… so when Menardi and I were sent to 'conquer' Lemuria, we were happy. Me and her had no intention of doing this. By this time, we already had employ underneath Lunpa-", and we were supposed to head to Lemuria, then break off and head for Angara."

"Unfortunately," Menardi said ironically, "somehow, my mother caught wind of our plan. She replaced all of our faithful guards and soldiers with her own, including two people who would truly be running the government and using Saturos and I for show. Needless to say... well, it took us many years to break free. They had gotten careless – I think I killed a couple while fleeing as the old king and queen had years ago."

_"Damn her!" _Picard sat down with a thump as he cursed in Lemurian, burying his face in his hands. Distress cracked his usual cool, calm mask. _"I had known that we would be expecting visitors from Radament – our two countries were trying to propose trade agreements, I believe. We were prepared for a bit of double-checking, but never did we expect war barges, fully trained soldiers armed to the hilt, and Mars Adepts shipful by shipful. Overwhelmed, my siblings and I took flight underground, and Mother and Father perished in the hands of who we believed were traitors."_

Alex looked mournful for his childhood friend. _"Picard, you still speak in Lemurian..." _The man said gently, giving his prince a firm clap on the shoulder.

Picard choked back whatever emotions he may have been ready to spill, and sat up, once again the laid-back Lemurian prince. He and Alex stood and clasped hands with Saturos and Menardi, ending a decade of bitter feuding and giving each other free alliance. Radament and Lemuria, though not yet bound in official contract, would be once Menardi managed to get back to Radament and perhaps take the crown back from what was obviously a sibling poisoned in mind against other alternatives, including her, for no doubt Karst had _known _with certainty that she and Saturos would be caught.

More pieces of the puzzle were placed together as the several different groups talked. Many of those who were not rulers or advisors sat silently, listening as ten years of events transpired between them. Only Mia remained white-faced, staring at Picard as if she had seen a ghost.

.

The day was sunny, despite the distant clouds and chilling bite of the air. Leaves blanketed the ground thickly, browns and golds and reds providing a beautiful carpet to walk on. It was the perfect sort of day to go riding with a dear one, or perhaps duel with a close friend. Few days were neither cold nor hot, windless and breezeless, and still sunny. Not up in Vale, anyway, which was surrounded by mountains that provided a wind into the valley at times that the city-goers would rather it not.

In short, it was a perfect day for fooling around and having fun.

While the perfect day passed minute by minute, Garet was thinking.

"High time you began to, anyway," a derisive voice sniffed as the owner sat down next to him.

The guard felt like scowling. He hadn't particularly felt like being interrupted, but he would not have minded so much if it were Mia or Isaac. He would have felt far from minded, in fact, if it had been Mia who was sitting next to him now, instead of a certain auburn-haired individual with a tongue as sharp as the hairpins she used to keep her ridiculous coifs up.

"I don't have time for your blasted insults and petty arguments today, Lady Jenna," Garet said stiffly, standing up and beginning to walk away.

The other sighed in frustration and yanked back on his wrist. "I'm not here to argue with you unless that's what you really want to do," she said in a bored voice, flipping her straight hair back over one shoulder. Garet did as she asked, sitting down awkwardly next to her again, but not even giving her a second look. His mouth was set in a pensive frown, and he returned to the thoughts he had been having in the past few days. He noted discontent on both parts – that is, from both Isaac and Mia. Discontent that was hard to detect, and that rarely showed, if at all, but being friends of both, Garet was privy to far more than either let on. And despite Mia's aloof attitude towards Isaac, Garet figured that it would do them good to spend more time with each other, or even become more than friends.

After all, Isaac needed to talk more, because nobody understood what he might be thinking when he was silent. And Mia never failed to decipher the long periods in which the only sounds interrupting were natural. She listened patiently, no matter how jumbled the words or how confusing they sounded. And then there was everything else that they both enjoyed, but which only someone like Garet, who knew both very well indeed, could put together. Mia was so very carefree when she was alone, paring away every laugh and word as if they were each something precious – or perhaps because she enjoyed silence. She rode frequently, enjoyed being outside and among nature, and was never happy enough to mingle with young children, as Garet had discovered when he'd taken Mia to see his family again. She'd spent an entire keeping the children occupied, and in hindsight, he admitted to himself, that was probably when he'd begun falling in love with her too.

"Um… Sir Guardsman? Hello?" Jenna waved a hand in front of his face, wondering what he was thinking about that made him so contemplative… and would put such a _look_ on his face. Like he was _dreaming_ or something of the sort.

Startled, Garet jumped slightly in his place and looked over at Jenna, who stared right back, a confused look on her face.

"My apologies… I have to see to something," Garet said quickly, standing up. He strode away before Jenna could even get a word in edgewise, leaving her frowning.

He wandered down the cobblestone path, deep in thought still. _Do I really love Mia, or is it just because she is the first person I know now to make fun of my shortcomings the moment she meets me? Or is it just because she's the first girl to really give me the time of day, next to Isaac? First pretty girl, _he amended, absently smoothing down the red jewels sewed into the hem of his tunic. _Well okay... Maybe she isn't the first to approach me, but she definitely is the first one I've actually felt like I needed to protect. Gods... I'm going to go make sure she's alright after that scare yesterday night._

He was looking for the next path to lead to the guest wing, letting what flowers remained to soothe his ruffled feathers. He was half wishing he'd never met Mia before – at least before then, he had never particularly worried about impressing any girls. Now... well now, for some reason it WAS important.

Garet did not like the thought very much.

As he was contemplating, Garet was about to round a corner into a dead-end of the garden when he heard familiar voices. Creeping closer, Garet tried to convince himself that what he was doing was _not_ eavesdropping. In the end, he didn't manage to convince himself, but he listened anyway, because the two people who he was listening in on Mia and the Lemurian, Picard. And to his dismay, they sounded as if they had hit it off very well indeed.

.

"Your Highness, it wouldn't do for you to tease this poor dear!" Mia protested, swatting the Lemurian prince as she knelt down and tried to entice the little creature into her arms.

He knelt beside her, somehow managing to look regal in clothes that weren't embroidered and tucked and gold and silver to the extreme. _It must be the hair,_ she thought absently as she arranged her skirts around herself and leaned forward to touch the timid, blue creature just beyond her fingertips.

"Come here, precious..." She whispered, with a tender smile. "I've never seen anything like it... do you know what it is, Your Highness?" She murmured happily to Picard, giggling when the creature pounced onto her fingers, jumped off, then nuzzled her fingertips gently.

Picard's face looked pleasantly surprised, and he grinned, wrapping a warm arm around Mia's shoulders. "This, Lady Mia, would be a Djinni. It is a Mercury Djinni, obviously, as you can see from its blue coloring and the pointed tail. They're said to be spirits of the elements, and are very rarely seen among humans. However, this one seems to have taken a liking to you... It most likely came aboard my ship, and sailed here with us," Picard said sheepishly. "We've a dozen of the annoying creatures in our home."

"Well, I don't believe you. This one is perfectly sweet," Mia cooed, bringing the Djinni face to face with her. It tilted its head comically, sending Mia into peals of laughter that made Picard want to drag her into his arms in a crushing hug that was long overdue. This was his sister. She _had_ to be. Djinn only appeared to Adepts, and the resemblance that he saw between her and himself was remarkable. She didn't have his powerful build, but she had the characteristic lissome body of most Mercury Adepts. And again, it came back to the Djinn. Of late, the centuries-old creatures only appeared in the view of monarchs or heirs, and none other. The occasional guard, but that may have been because those particular guards had royal blood in them, somewhere in their family trees.

Not only that, but what dim memories he had before the invasion envisioned exactly such a beauty. The hair, the eyes, the fresh innocence and laughter... none of it had been uprooted yet. Perhaps blurred a little around the edges, but every single one of those qualities was still present in Mia.

He decided to take the risk, and enfolded his hands around hers and the Djinni. Holding her eyes to his gaze, he began speaking earnestly in Lemurian.

_"Mia, do you recognize me? I am Picard, your elder brother... We were separated fifteen years ago in the Palace, but I escaped, and I hoped you had too. I've searched everywhere for you, and when Alex told me he had finally found you, I was ecstatic... I can only hope you can forgive me for not coming for you sooner. Mia, dearest sister, can you understand what I'm saying?"_

If she were truly his sister, even if she had not been exposed to the language for years, she would recognize the words.

She stared at him openmouthed, eyes widening at the language, recognizing it as the one in her dreams, and the one the Priestess had spoken to her in just before she'd left the convent. Her mind went blank as she struggled to recall the words that she knew.

_"Brother?"_

_._

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. =D Sorry about how long it took for me to update. I won't bore you with the details, but to make a long story short, I've been going a tough time with school and whatnot. Now I'm trying to last through these next six weeks. Then, summer.**

**Please review. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. ;)**

**-Kadevi-**


	14. Unleashing Poisoned Claws

**The Usual Disclaimer: **I do not own Golden Sun in any way thinkable. It belongs to Nintendo and Camelot, the big companies just over the hill. Thank you very much. [smile]

.

**Make it a [blank]-shipping! -- Why can't you just tell us what shipping it is? -- Whoa! Picard and Mia are brother and sister?!**

Flint: Well... I guess the truth comes out. [laugh] Kadevi doesn't really know what pairings she's going to make this. [guzzling some root beer] She's hovering between Imilshipping, Steamshipping, and Mudshipping though.

**When will the Venus Djinn be appearing?**

Quartz: I hope never. Those other blasted idiots always did get on my nerves.

Flint: Even me? [wounded look]

Quartz: [glare] Yes. Truthfully, only Kadevs knows when. But she does enjoy writing about the Djinn though, so she'll probably have them in here somewhere.

**[various miscellaneous support in the form of death threats and hugs and etcetera]**

Djinn: [all grin and wave] Thanks for your support! Madame Kadevi greatly appreciates that you all take the time to read and review her fanfictions.

Kadevi: [shameless plugging here] XD

.

**Chapter 14 – Unleashing Poisoned Claws**

.

It would be simple to say that Garet was shocked when Picard enveloped Mia in a warmer, more intimate hug than she had ever allowed him. Of course, things weren't that simple, because as soon as Picard had knelt besides Mia and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Garet realized that what he felt for the young lady was far more than one of camaraderie. Of the many conflicting emotions running through him, two ran prominent, and ironically enough, they were exact opposite emotions.

_How dare that man touch Mia in such a way? She's a lady, and propriety dictates that they shouldn't be hand in hand with each other, let alone clasped in a warm hug! _His brotherly side shrieked in outrage. The emotion threatened to barrel Garet over to the clearing and tear them apart, and give the prince a sound scolding just like an elder brother would.

_Damn, I wish I was in his place,_ his male thoughts spoke. With a soundless growl Garet shoved that thought to the back of his mind, hoping it would never make an appearance again. After all, from the looks of it, Mia allowed, if not enjoyed, the other man's attentive manner. Even in the short time that the two had known each other, they seemed to have more in common than she and Garet ever would. Both blue-haired Adepts - Garet assumed that the prince regent was one, since all royal Lemurians had a touch of that mysterious magic in their blood, as Picard himself did. Mia and Picard looked alike, even - he had a stronger build, but Mia's lithe body fully complemented his. Where her features were pretty, his were charming, and both were obviously healers, from what Garet had seen of Picard's handling of his own wounded guards.

Turning away, Garet steeled his resolve and strode away briskly, so he wouldn't run in and pull the two apart. Even if he'd now have to go and smack the pells around to get rid of the restless emotions tumbling around in his stomach. Better that, than letting Mia see him making a fool of himself.

The further away he walked from Mia and Picard, the less his emotions tumbled, leaving Garet to dwell and brood about the fact that Mia had chosen _Picard_, instead of him. And she only knowing the man for a mere few days! _He_, on the other hand, had been watching over her carefully for the last week or so, being his usual entertaining self, talking about matters serious and lighthearted, and generally been a good friend. It absolutely galled him that Picard - though, Garet admitted, the Lemurian was quite dashing in his foreign garb and golden eyes - was being favored so obviously by Mia, who should by all means-

"Guardsman, it would serve you better in the future to _watch_ where you were going so you don't run into people?" The plaintive voice shook Garet out of his envy, and he glanced up into the bored maroon eyes of Lady Jenna. His gaze shifted back to the ground, and he realized that occupied his thoughts, he had been headed for a dead-on path towards Jenna until she stepped out of the way.

"Ah... my apologies, Lady Jenna. I was going over some complicated matters, and must have allowed myself to drift off while thinking about them," he said smoothly, bowing. Then he continued on his way, shaken from his brooding but unwilling to do anything except wallow in his self-pity. Even over his blank face, Jenna could easily see how glum he was in his eyes. She sighed in exasperation and called him back.

When his face was watching her warily, she let a thin smile stretch across her lips and extended an arm. "Well, at least be courteous and escort me back to the palace, Garet," she said neutrally. She gave a nod towards the palace, gray stone reaching for the clouds in the sky. On the ground, huge stone blocks created a solid foundation and base for the grand building, and Jenna knew that higher up, stone blocks of the same size and mass were also used. With the more delicate areas of the palace, smaller, curved blocks might have been used. Amazingly enough, very little of the building was damaged, despite centuries of weathering. Wind, rain, snow, and sleet, hail and even the rare thunderstorms had left their marks, certainly, but beyond scratches, dents, and perhaps a few loose stones, the palace remained standing proudly in the valley against the backdrop of mountains and greenery.

Jenna allowed her gaze to wander now to the ornaments decorating the surface. Carved into the unbelievably tough stone were designs that would have made any metalworker proud of its intricacy. Lines curled and delved beneath others, giving a sense of depth to the artwork. Each carving showed unmistakable signs of artistry and care, from the slender bends of tree branches, to the delicate arches on the toes of fairy sprites, to the multitudes of lines that surrounded whirling leaves and rock spires, giving the sense of speed and power of earth. Inside, where there were plenty of pillars and walls to work on, even finer work was displayed in all its glory. Engravings in golds and silvers were etched deeply into solid stone; every time lantern- or mage-light bounced by, metallic glints gave hints to what could be seen on walls in daylight. Tapestries cloaked what walls remained in glorious color; woven of threads that could no longer be made because their secrets had been lost in the winds of time. Tales of stories long forgotten were told in the panorama of colorful weavings across the wide expanse of wall. Time sped by in each tapestry, which depicted something from each generation. Throughout the castles, these great weavings hung proudly on the walls, leading an avid searcher on endless pursuit of the continuous tale. The sequence would break too often, interrupted by rooms that were later added without heed to how it would affect the retelling, so today tapestries were still hung out of place.

_But, it gives a bored palace girl something to do on dreary winter evenings,_ Jenna chuckled to herself. _I spent days when I first came here, without friend or companion, searching out the entire timeline. I wonder if I could still find my way around...?_

Her small laugh turned Garet's intense gaze on her, startling her into silence. "Is something amusing, my lady?" He inquired in his low drawl.

Unlike the last few times she had spoken with him, annoyance did not rise indignantly in her chest and make her want to bite and snap the guard's head off. She gestured for them to take a seat on a bench that sat next to the tree, with a splendid view of one particularly masterful carving. Smiling without pretense, she pointed up at the carving. After years of wind, rain, and snow, some of the curves had softened, but it was obvious from plain appearance that the depiction of Cybele could be no better with any more embellishments.

"N-No..." She answered, still staring up at the majestic gray stone of the palace. "I was just thinking how fun it was to run through the palace, putting all the tapestries in order as a young child... and I was wondering if I could do it again."

Silence stretched between them until Jenna thought he was mocking her, and she looked over furiously, opening her mouth to insult him. What he said surprised her so much, she couldn't even speak.

"You know, I used to do the same thing as a kid. When Isaac and I were pages, I mean. He would have to go to a Council meeting or something, and I'd be left on my own, so I just wandered around the palace, trying to put all the tapestries and stories and tales in chronological order. I spent days and days, wandering around... sometimes late at night, when there was nobody else around, and all you could hear was the tapping of my boots as I walked and wandered, holding up my lantern and watching candlelight flicker enough for me to determine whether or not the tapestry was the one _I_ sought. It was tedious work, wandering from room to room and trying to find the right ones, but... I have to admit, it was quite a bit of fun and kept me occupied whenever Isaac was busy," Garet revealed. He sighed again, leaning back on his two hands on the bench.

"All these carvings are amazing. The artistry, the effort, the obvious time that was spent on every minor chip in the wall... I doubt anyone from our time will ever be able to do anything so splendid again. The secrets of many things our ancestors knew was lost... I wonder if we'll ever rediscover them again. To make palaces like this... roads so infallible like the Great Roads that lead through all of the land-bound kingdoms... tapestries so large, they take up an entire wall... just think. Our history was preserved, but somehow the means was lost. It would be wonderful if we could discover the secrets of our forefathers again," he reflected in amazement, his eyes and voice animated in subtle excitement.

Jenna had to blink several times to convince herself that she was hearing things correctly. His thoughts... had mirrored hers almost exactly! In a bit of a different order, and a story slightly different than hers, but... well. _Maybe he and I aren't so different as I first thought, _she wondered guiltily to herself, as they began chatting eagerly about architecture and cultural relics that may have been lost in the Palace.

That was how Isaac found them two hours later, as the sun set over the garden and he heard loud, enthusiastic voices talking about... something. About scaling and depth and chiseling and some other things that he had never wanted to hear again from his stone-working class, back when he was a young squire. Interest roused, he wandered around the garden until he found the two of them admiring the fine, delicate carvings of vines and leaves that went up and down a pillar that supported one of the large overhanging eaves.

Not commenting on their close proximity or the excitement in eyes, face, and voice, Isaac strolled up and listened to their chatter, which consisted mainly of a debate over who had done the carving, and why. There had been two major stone-workers that were known to have decorated all the pillars outside the palace, and Jenna and Garet were arguing heatedly over who might have done such a masterpiece and trying to explain their reasoning.

He waited until the two took a breath to begin again, their pauses leaving the garden quiet for a few mere seconds before they began to talk simultaneously again. Isaac couldn't stop an amused chuckle at the absurdity of what he was seeing and hearing. Jenna and Garet, not realizing they were being watched or listened to, stopped and turned their heads toward him in surprise, their eyes wide like deer caught in the path of a larger predator.

"So, what is it that you two are so willing to defend within an inch of your lives?" He asked dryly, standing between them and looking up at the majestic, vine-covered pillar. "Explain it to me - maybe I can be the deciding factor between Lord Vauhteil and the Duke of Bilibin." Immediately, talk on both sides resumed, and Isaac smiled, content.

.

Talks and settlements went on between countries for days. After every session, which lasted from after the noon meal to late at night, everyone who attended went back to their beds, exhausted. These included each member of royalty present - Picard and two of his honor guard, Alex and Daryl, Isaac and Ivan, Kyle, Dora, and Kraden, and also Menardi and Saturos. At one of the last meetings, all of them were worrying about what to do about Radament, the island not far off the coast of North Angara.

"We have to declare war on them!" Kyle declared, pounding his fist against the large wooden table they were seated around. Guards had been posted outside the doors, one of them a mage, for maximum security. All along the corridor, anyone who so much as passed by, even servants, would be questioned for their intentions before they could make their way into the room. The stone walls were several feet thick, though only one level beneath the main floor. Not a sound could be heard out of the thick walls, which had been constructed so ingeniously that the warmth coming from the kitchen above permeated into the Council Room. There could hardly be any windows underground, so the ventilation system was cleverly built so that nobody could hear them. There was a Psynergy stone in the center of the table, standing proudly. It was fashioned into the Lord of Judgement, wielding his mighty blade in one hand and boasting the might and bravery of a lion in the other. His great wings were spread proudly, his armor gleaming in the mage-lights constructed permanently into this room. Around him were other mythical figures - the mother of the earth, Cybele... the guardian of an ancient, legendary king of Angara, Ramses... and the legendary, mythical Djinn, who were now rumored to never even have existed except only in tales. They had not been seen in centuries; not even a glimpse of a tan tail or a sparkle of Psynergy in the shadows.

"We are _not_ going to declare war on the Radaeans, no matter how badly they have wounded your pride, Your Majesty," Alex said frostily, his quiet demeanor now changed. Now that he and his true lineage as a Lemurian Guard, he wouldn't hide and cower in fear that someone would chop his head off. Not that anyone in this room was so barbaric, but suffice to say he had tired of acting like a courtier to be fawned over and stared at and was ready to assume his role as Picard's right hand advisor, spy, guard, and whatever else the prince needed.

"You may be the Lemurian prince's advisor, but it would do you good to watch your tongue, even speaking as an equal," Saturos snapped.

Alex mumbled something under his breath, most likely a rude remark that would have started a brawl right then and there, but Daryl elbowed him hard enough in the ribs to rob the Mercury Adept of breath, ending that particular conversation.

"Your Majesty," Picard said quietly, setting the mug of tea down, "I do not think it would be wise to declare war on the Radaeans. Yes, it is true that they invaded both our countries, which even once would have warranted a declaration of war. But think on what kind of decision you are making. Angara, Gondowan... neither you nor your strongest ally has fought a true war in the past two or three generations. All your true war veterans are gone, and hate me for telling you this, Your Majesties, but your untried, though trained, soldiers will undoubtedly fall against the trained, war-lusting Radaeans."

"You dare-" Kyle began, standing up and trying to stare down the Lemurian.

"No, I dare." Menardi stood up, her crimson eyes cold and glittering with the clear, harsh truth. "I know the Radaeans. I AM a Radaean. My parents have been preparing, and thus began preparing my sister and myself, for takeover of all Weyard for years. It started with the last Great War, and ever since our shaky truce, Radaeans have been training fiercely for what they believe is their stolen victory. Mock battles are fought, and then beginning with Lemuria," she continued, nodding at Picard, "We began with the islands. Many of the countries in the Great Western sea are already lost to Radament. Hesperia, Atteka... the lands of the greatest mages and fighters this world has ever seen, already fallen." She waited for the statement to sink in, for though this news was not old, it had not been formally announced, nor official in any way. She held up one hand, then put up two fingers.

"Two months," Saturos murmured, his low voice hoarse.

The Lemurians looked away, as did the two Radaeans. The others could only sit, shocked, as the contemplated the simple words. Two entire continents had fallen to the Radaeans in two months.

The silence stretched, with no noises to relieve them of the tension or bare, frightening truth of the danger that Radament presented. Fear, pride, and shock could be seen warring in Kyle's face. The proud, logical king simply could not comprehend such a disastrous tragedy.

"But... they are continents! And their armies, powerful!" He spluttered in a whisper.

Picard and Menardi, both having had the experience of being exiled or forced from their countries, glanced at each other in understanding before staring back. Again, Menardi held up her two fingers. Picard picked up his cup and toasted the king before drinking the rest of the tea. "One day, your majesty. Though the Radaeans did not fight fair with us, they destroyed the peace of Lemuria in one day, and took over. They ruled over my country for fifteen years," he said gravely.

"If you are not careful, Radament has the power to take over Angara and Gondowan as well, not to mention the powerful, if remote, Tundaria," Kraden said in his deep, thoughtful voice. In the back of his mind, he doubted the words of the Lemurian prince and estranged Radaean princess. Tundaria, quite possible the most powerful continent in Weyard, had been the overseer of peace in the previous Great War, which had been fought between Angara, Gondowan, Osenia, and Indra, and Hesperia, Atteka, and Radament. The seven countries had fought for decades, neither side gaining much of an advantage while their countries slowly fell into decline, until finally Tundaria had intervened. The icy continent's armies had somehow single-handedly invaded each major battle site and kidnapped the military leaders heading each separate army. Needless to say, that, and the fact that Tundaria's large, silent army had looked too intimidating and daunting, had forced surrender on both sides. Those that did not, got the trouncing of their lives.

_It is surprising at all that Tundaria did and still has an abnormally powerful army,_ Kraden thought, remembering the long hours he had spent poring over manuscripts and books, trying to find mentions of that mysterious country that had so suddenly appeared on the scene and halted the war before Weyard was consumed in the bloodbath already taking place._ Their nature-imposed isolation from the rest of the world keeps them from meeting anyone by chance, and yet how does their technology remain so advanced, their people so well-trained for war, and their Psynergy spells intact? It is amazing_, Kraden thought shaking his head slightly in awe._ I doubt if anyone in this age could take over Tundaria, let alone cause their fall in a mere few weeks, as First Princess Menardi has been insisting. We cannot even truly know how far their continent extends beyond the falls... only that they have land that could very probably match Angara and Gondowan combined in size. Would that they were defeated, all of the world would be doomed without a doubt._ Kraden's thoughts were tinged by scorn at the excessive caution the Lemurians and Radaeans showed. No country could possibly be as powerful as Tundaria.

"Father, Kraden is right," Isaac said at last, standing, echoing the exact opposite of the old advisor's opinions. He believed them – even if his parents and Kraden didn't. "We cannot wage war on this country. Our pride demands it, but would you wish to sacrifice the lives of our people to avenge your wounded ego?" He remarked worriedly. His sharp blue eyes met those of his father's, their grip also pulling in the others as his words captured their attention.

Again, a dreadful silence fell over the table as one by one, Isaac looked at each person and nodded. Kyle's stance did not shift, though his son's full regard made him waver slightly

"We shall discuss this matter again tomorrow. Meeting adjourned," he said skeptically, rising stiffly. That his son was actually insisting that Radament was an enemy to be watched on the battlefield unsettled him. Everyone knew that Angara, of the now-present countries, had the strongest army and navy in Weyard. He believed that Radament stood not a chance against the three current powers of the world.

The foreigners who were even now standing up were the only ones knowing the full abilities of Radament. They dared not underestimate that country, not after Picard and his countrymen had seen them take full control over his homeland, and not after Menardi and Saturos, growing up in Radament, had seen all the battle plans drawn up, the armies under training. _They_ knew what was really happening.

Danger now threatened all of Weyard, with only three weakened armies to defend freedom. Though Tundaria was also a contending factor, its isolation and intervention years ago did not automatically guarantee that they would come help. It had been years since any Tundarian envoy had been seen in Court. But, that could not be helped. None of those from outside Angara doubted the ruthlessness of Radament.

The others rose as one, knowing that only time could fully reveal the true danger of Radament to Kyle. The sharp claws had been revealed, though its danger was thought exaggerated, but the concealed venom would soon be unveiled. Menardi looked down at the ground as she set down her cup to rise and shake the king's hand, knowing that the King underestimated Radament by too much, and overestimated the capabilities of his own military by far. Hopefully she would have better luck convincing him of the truth in her words tomorrow, when she had some time to think on how to approach the stubborn man.

Her pensive thoughts shot out of her mind as the door crashed open, a young Sheba grasping a missive tightly in her fists. Her normally cool demeanor was all but nonexistent, her deceptively young face white with fear. Her violet eyes searched out Ivan in the room, and horror crept into his visage slowly. His eyes first reflected confusion, then went cold and hardened as his own mind perceived the message she clutched in her hand. His hollow thoughts merged with her hollow voice, the death knell ringing in the silence that ensued.

_Tundaria has fallen._

"Tundaria has fallen."

.

.

.

**You know you want to review! :D [points at the button] Constructive criticism very welcome, flames are not, and all questions will be answered!**

**[shameless plug]**

**I recently wrote a one-shot that is the sister-fanfiction to "Reweaving the Threads of Time." It's an interesting look on revenge and despair, the last thoughts of one of the characters as she reflects on the shattering events that have quite thoroughly destroyed her chances for happiness. It's written in first-person, though, and undeniably confusing. If you're looking for something new and interesting, I encourage you to please take a shot at it and tell me what you think. It's called "I Cry." [big, idiotic Garet-like grin]**

**[/shameless plug]**

**Anyway, yes! Please review! Thank you so much for reading, and hope you enjoyed this delayed chapter!**

**[runs away as tomatoes and rotten vegetables are thrown]**

**-Kadevi-**


	15. Parting Ways

**Sorry you guys >.O . For waiting so long to update. I hate being busy-worked into schoolwork… **

**-**

**Chapter 15 – Parting Ways**

**-**

_Tundaria has fallen. But- but how? When? So soon?_

"Then war is the only way!" Kyle snapped, slamming his fist on the table. "If Tundaria has fallen, I will not tell my people to sit here placidly while Radament takes over our kingdom! We will stand and fight! Angarans have always done this, and our tradition shall not stop now!"

"What you call tradition is mere foolishness! You cannot simply declare a war on Radament! They _want_ you to declare war, so they can simply send all their armies over to crush you," Picard argued, putting a placating hand out and trying to stop the king before he left the Council room.

"You Lemurians are all cowards!" The king snorted. "All talk. Nothing ever gets done with your country! We'd be sitting in this room until the next century, waiting for you to declare alliance with us so we can war with Radamanent. Hmph! I'm through with your frightened, submissive advice. No matter that I have a council and advisors, I am still the king of Angara. And I will declare war with Radament, whether you blue-haired cowards like it or not!"

He turned to leave, and met the pointed end of a sword just in front of his nose. "Retract your slur, Kyle!" Alex snarled, eyes snapping as his sword arm trembled with rage. "We think before we act. The consequences of declaring war weigh far greater than the consequences of not doing so. You are sending your people to death!"

The king stared coldly at the steel, then glared at Alex. "Remove your sword, Lemurian." He murmured softly, his voice dangerously polite.

Alex looked like he was ready to stab the man, but Daryl lowered the sword, and Picard stepped between them, staring down at the shorter man with glinting golden eyes. "Retract your insult, Angaran. I do not take slurs to my country or my men lightly."

Kyle stared back, unperturbed, then slowly shoved the prince aside, striding past him.

Picard grabbed his arm and yanked him back, pulling him until they were almost nose to nose. Isaac protested, starting forward, but Picard ignored him. "Then so be it. You have no alliance with us, or any of the other island nations in the Great Eastern Sea!"

"And we have no need of you Lemurians doubting and questioning our decisions. You are no longer welcome in my castle, and I bid you remove yourself as soon as possible," Kyle said coolly. The two monarchs stared at each other, eyes hard and unforgiving, then Picard narrowed his eyes and nodded, jerking his head towards the exit as he turned.

"You heard him, Alex, Daryl. Let's find the princess, then leave immediately. I have no wish in remaining in a place that no longer welcomes us." With an angry swish of his cloak, Picard strode out of the room, Alex and Daryl following without hesitation, although Alex did turn around and glare in disgust at the clustered group of Angarans around Kyle. Saturos and Menardi looked at each other, warily at the stubborn king of Angara, and bowed before following at a fast clip, understanding that Kyle's wish for war was foolhardy at best.

Isaac watched after them, a little lost at their sudden departure, but his quick mind swiftly wrapped itself around pieces of information. _Princess? They didn't have a princess with them... who could it be? _Isaac glanced around him, and noticed that Kraden and Kyle were deep in discussion, most likely about what the best way would be to spread the word and whether or not they should conscript more soldiers. He quickly slipped out of the room, followed by Ivan and Sheba.

-

"Mia!"

Felixlost his train of thought as the shout pierced through the twilight gloom hovering over Vale. _Who is that, I wonder? _Buckling his sword back in place at his waist, he stood up, his clothes all appearing to be a dusty gray in the half-dark before night descended upon the city. His green scarf swept around his body as his sharp brown eyes glanced in several directions to discern where the voice had come from.

"Mia!"

Vale's Palace Weaponsmaster peered around some hedges, stepped over several plots of bushes, and ducked underneath some tree branches before he finally found her. And, of course, the person who had been looking for her - Alex. His eyes narrowed slightly as he crept just close enough to hear their conversation, but not close enough for the other man, who was likely just assharp as he was, to detect him.

"Alex? What is it?" Mia stood up worriedly, her silken waterfall of hair caught up in a tight ponytail waving slightly in the breeze. The disappearing sun highlighted a few blue strands before disappearing behind the horizon, casting a darkness on the small courtyard she stood in. The tiny fire lamps littered around the palace came to life, casting a warm red glow on her body.

"Picard is leaving. Now. We Lemurians are no longer welcome in the palace, and he wants us to leave as soon as possible." Felix's eyebrows slashed upwards in surprise, but he continued to listen, watching Alex's pensive expression. "We never thought this would happen. Picard had been counting on Angara's support..."

"For what?" Mia piped up, her face quite blank of emotion. Felix frowned, wishing he could read her as well as he could read Alex, but dismissed his wayward thoughts as Alex began speaking again.

"Nothing, Princess. But... Picard wants you to come with us." A gasp. "To Lemuria. You're the long-lost princess... our people deserve to know that you are alive. Everyone thought you were dead all these years." Takinga risk, Felix moved a leaf from his line of sight, and saw that Alex had a tender smile on his face as he grabbed the girl's hand. "Picard was so happy when he heard that I might have found you all the way out here. We never expected- well. That's in the past. My dear, will you come with us?"

She looked hesitant, but didn't display much more than that. "I... I don't know if I can. There's Garet... and Ivan, and Sheba, and the others... they've become so good to me."

Alex sighed, frustrated and impatient. "Look, I didn't want to tell you this, but Picard wants you out because of the implied threat Kyle made. We're taking the First Guard and First Princess of Radament with us, exiled as they are, and he does not want to lose you." A pause, and an awkward _ahem_. "His Highness is lonely. You're the only family he has left."

Silence.

"If I accept... will I ever be able to come back?" She asked with a painful swallow. Even Felix could tell, from behind his screen of foliage, that she was in a quandary over this decision that she was now forced to make.

"We don't know. If Radament stops warring on everybody... if Angara apologizes for the insults he flung at the prince. Rest assured, if one day you wish to come back, you can. We will not stop you, but for now I think it best if you came with us, Mia. There may be harsh feelings from the other nobles and courtiers once they hear about what happened in the Council Room today."

Squinting, Felix could barely make out their two bodies as they left the small clearing. He waited for a few moments before stepping from his hiding spot, groaning and rubbing at the slight crick in his neck.

"Mia is a princess, Felix?"

The Weaponsmaster spun around, drawing his sword, but sighed in relief when he saw Isaac standing there, stunned. "It seems so. I definitely did not expect that."

"Nor did I, Felix..."

Then without any warning, the young prince sprinted off in the direction the two Lemurians had hurried off in.

-

After depositing her at the docks, Alex rushed away, telling Mia that he would be right back, and that she shouldn't move. She stared after him, a little alarmed at all the bustling and rushing going on all around her. To her amazement as she gazed around, the Lemurians were employing the full use of their Psynergy in packing up their things as quickly as possible. There had not been a lot, of course, but there were supplies, of course, and some belongings of several Lemurian agents whom had been residing throughout Angara and Gondowan also searching for her.

_The princess_.

Objects flew through the air, disappearing and appearing with alarming frequency. Objects whirled around in the air to be cushioned into protective bubbles, packed into crates and boxes, which were also deposited onto the ship (carefully) though rather hastefully. Mia looked down at herself, rubbing her fingers together. Did she have similar powers that she did not know about? Was her healing that kind of magic, or...

Something nudged her neck, and Mia shuffled to the edge of the docks, sitting down and dangling her legs off the end. She pulled an irate Fizz from beneath the folds of her cloak, and rubbed him sweetly against her cheek, a smile gracing her face. "I always knew magic existed in this world, but I'd never actually seen it used so practically and harmony," she reflected out loud. Of course she remembered the trip to Vale with Garet, when he'd employed his own magic to light their way. Still, somehow this display of sparkling whites and blues and mist and water affected her more, captivating her unlike her friend's fire magic.

"You'll be surprised. In Lemuria, Psynergy is used almost daily, without a thought. Many of them take it for granted."

Blinking, Mia looked up, but couldn't find the source of the voice, which she wasn't sure she had actually _heard_. Frowning, she listened to the sound of waves whistling through the air and beneath her feet and wooden piers, crashing none too gently against the rocks and beach. Shouting, bellows, laughing, and jokes were tossed back and forth loudly behind her. Had she really heard someone talk to her?

"Of course you did, silly. It's me. Down here."

Looking down at her hands, the only thing Mia saw of significance was Fizz, the little Mercury Djinni she'd found while walking around with Picard one day. The day he'd told her that they were siblings... long lost siblings. A warm flush spread into her cheeks.

"You were the one speaking to me?" She queried.

"Who else? Fizz at your service, my lady," the little creature bobbed its head and jumped up and down in her hands.

"Hullo, Fizz," Mia replied humbly, ducking her head slightly and placing the tiny creature on a box next to her so they would be looking at each other from the same eye level.

"In answer to your question, yes. Most Mercury Adepts - water mages - have the ability to heal. Lemurians, they have more battle-aligned skills, but they can still heal should they have the need. Your healing powers are stronger than most, but of course compensated by the weaker battle magic. Since you've also trained your healing magic all your life... it should be very powerful. Unlike your battle magics, which are still raw and unhoned power." Fizz waddled back and forth on the crate as he chattered away, information spilling into Mia's mind. She didn't exactly _hear _Fizz... more like she felt the knowledge seeping into her mind as Fizz spoke, his tiny voice difficult to hear in the surrounding din.

"Battle magics?" She queried hesitantly, as if the words would bite. "But I don't even want to learn how to use my magic like that. It hurts people. It can kill."

"That is also what the Lemurians thought years ago, and look what happened," the creature told her bluntly.

"They weren't prepared," she insisted.

"Were you prepared when that soldier swung that ax down? You know self-defense, and yet somehow you did not defend yourself. Without His Highness, you most certainly would not be sitting here, would not be talking to me." Fizz crow-hopped to a wooden crate, then turned back to look at Mia, beady eyes unreadable and emotionless. "Besides, you need to train it. If you don't, it might break out and act unexpectedly. Then where would you be?"

Quietly contemplating its words for a moment, Mia cast her eyes down at the water. So intently were her thoughts, that when she felt a gentle hand fall to her shoulder, she gasped, jumped up, and nearly fell from her perch. If the intruder hadn't grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back quickly, Mia thought, her cheek snug against a warm chest, she would havebeen soaking and miserable, to say in the least. She closed her eyes quickly, a flood of safety and warmth enveloping her as she stood in the Prince of Angara's arms. He was always so sweet, so charming, and even if he was a little busy she felt like she'd known him a very long time. Mia tucked her head underneath his chin, twisting slightly in his arms, wishing -

"Princess, are you alright?"

Looking up quickly, Mia stepped back, making Isaac's arms loosen from her body reluctantly. "Y-yes, of course. Thank you for keeping me from falling into the harbor," she said, her cheeks suddenly flushing a very becoming cherry red. Mortified, she couldn't meet his eyes, so she quickly grabbed Fizz and cupped the Djinni in her hands at her waist.

"If I hadn't startled you, there would have been no need. I apologize." Isaac's cheeks reddened slightly, and he shifted, wishing she hadn't moved away so quickly.

_-faint sounds of a waterfall-_

Isaac shook his head, suddenly uncomfortable. Lately his dreams manifested even during the day, disrupting his concentration and normally-solid focus. For some reason, they usually reminded him of Mia.

"I knew you would be leaving, and I just wanted to apologize for my father's words. I'm not sure how much Picard told you-"

"Not much," she answered quickly, looking up. Suddenly she couldn't speak, but she didn't want to look away from his sharp, piercing regard. They stared at each other until loudly audible footsteps stopped next to Isaac.

"Safe journey, princess," Felix said courteously, bowing. Mia nodded, her throat tight, and stalled when she saw Picard walking in their direction.

"I - thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. Angara is such a beautiful place," she began weakly, her hands fisting in the thick material of her dress. Before she could find the words to express what she felt, Picard arrived, taking her arm gently and tucking it beneath his.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Isaac. Felix. My stay here was pleasant, and I hope our countries can reconcile again," the prince said, knowing that Isaac was an ally, even if his father was not. Isaac nodded, and they shook hands firmly, the proud future rulers of their respective kingdoms. For a moment, everything around them stopped. The sounds of the waves splashing against the docks, the shouting men, the smells of the salty sea, everything disappeared as Picard looked up at the sky and felt a chilling sense of foreboding.

"Good luck to you, Isaac. Felix. We'll be in touch." With that, Picard strode away, Mia an unhappy passenger. She walked hesitantly to the grand ship anchored in place, not knowing whether or not she was doing the right thing. What if going to Lemuria didn't answer all the questions she had about her life? And with this new threat of war, would she ever get to see Isaac again? Or Ivan and Sheba? And especially Garet-

"Garet!" She choked out in alarm. She hadn't said goodbye yet... Mia felt tears filling her eyes and she quickly boarded the ship, unaware that she was being watched closely by Alex and Picard, both concerned but not knowing why she was unhappy and unsure of how to make her feel better. She quickly ran to the ship's railing, searching the docks for Garet's bright red hair. She didn't see the two smaller figures jumping up and down for her attention until Picard began shouting for ropes to be untied, and the anchor to be pulled up. _We're leaving already?_ She thought, dismayed.

"Mia! Catch!" A second later, a small box flashed into existence just above her hands, and Mia caught the parting gift from Ivan and Sheba.

She looked a second time, and saw another figure shoving his way through the busy chaos on the docks, shouting and cursing at the top of his lungs, his red hair familiar and welcome. Mia couldn't mistake Garet's boisterous farewell, his loud voice carrying easily over even the din of the docks and the harbor waters. The small group of friends she'd made during her short stay in Vale waved as the ship sped off into the distance, and Mia could faintly hear their well-wishes and blessings for good weather as they became smaller and smaller with the distance. She watched until she could no longer see land anymore and water surrounded them in every direction.

"I'll make sure we come back."

Picard nodded as she settled himself at her side, a brief smile on his face.

Mia smiled too. Maybe going to Lemuria would be a new start. She'd found her family, after all, and a group of friends where she least expected to.

And finally, maybe she'd found her home.

-

**End Note: Yes, it took forever, and it seems an odd place to end, but this is the end of BTLR for now. I sincerely apologize for the rushed ending - it was a lot shorter than I originally planned, but after having no new ideas for awhile, I decided that I had to finish this. xP There will almost certainly be a sequel, which I will begin writing perhaps next month or during the summer. There may also be another AU fanfiction coming, starring Jenna, but no guarantees, especially after my long hiatus!**

**I hope you enjoyed BTLR, everyone!**

**-Kadevi-**


End file.
